One Piece: Living Tree Pirates
by The Dude Of Doom
Summary: Pirate crew's are created on perpose........exepect for this one. This is the story of Endo Ordam as the captain of the Living Tree pirate's and there ship the Tree of Life!
1. the stupid, the giant, and the hot

Standing on a hill in a few miles from a town, a boy stands watching, thinking, dreaming that one day he'll get off that rock . His blond hair blew in the wind , nothing seemed like it would bug him . He wore a pink shirt and a yellow jacket, bright orange cargo pants and black combat boots . If he was paying any attention he would have noticed the figure walking up behind him.

"Endo…"

"Endo."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……"

"ENDOOOOOO"

"ZZZZZ……wha…what?

Well it seems that are hero Endo was ………………… well he was sleeping . His name Endo Ordam a eighteen year old boy from an island no one has heard of , in the North Blue.

"WHAT THE HELL, ENDO YOU WHERE SAPOSE TO DELIVER FIVE CASES OF MEAT TO MS. ORDANE!" yelled the old man that was behind Endo .

" I didn't….?"

"NO"

"Oh…….well that means I ate them" smiled Endo

__

WHAC

"OW"

…………. Some time later………….

"BORED, bored, bored , bored"

Endo was walking down the street, bored out of his life having being fired from his latest job. Ever one in town knew him because…………. Well he's been fired by most of them.

"What to do, what to do"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, oh that looks interesting"

What he saw is some thing that would change his life for ever. It was an oddly shaped fruit that was a light green color with numerous swirls , also the most noticeable thing about the fruit is it's shaped like a cylinder.

"That looks tasty" mumbled Endo

"HEY, OLD MAN"

Said old man turned around not noticing who it was.

"Yes how may I help yo……. Endo what do you want?"

" How much for the cool fruit"

The old man stared at him amazed that this boy did not know that it was a Devil Fruit.

"Well Endo this is a devil's fruit known as the Wood Wood fruit."

Endo blinked a couple of times and said something that the clerk did not expect .

"So it's a mango, I'll take it"

The clerk face vaulted , stood up and Endo was gone and a pile of money sitting on his counter. He then looked around confused and then……………….

"ENDO IT COST MORE THAN THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…………..…………….up on a hill a mile away………………………

"Wow, what a run, but at least I got some food"

Endo smiled looking at his "mango" with joy.

"Looks tasty" said Endo

He opens his mouth and takes a bit. Blinks a couple of times keeps chewing blinks some more, And…………

"Hmmmmm……., taste like crap"

Takes another bit, chews, chews some more ,eats the rest of the fruit, he then shrugs.

"I guess it's a spoiled mango"

At that moment on the other side of town there was a extremely loud explosion.

Endo looks over at the smoke rising from far away, and starts sweating

__

Wondered what happened, better go check it out. After a few minutes of running he stops

__

Hope it wasn't my place.

……………mean while 30 minutes earlier……………..

A tiny ship pulled into the dock of the unnamed town . The boat was a small caravel ship with tan sails. The sails mast looked like a tree and the front of the boat looked like the head of a bird.

Standing at the front of the boat was a teen around eighteen years old, he was about 6'5 and wide/heavy, he wore a giant tan and blue ski jacket with the hood over his head, covering his eyes where black goggles, brown cargo pants cover his legs and the odd thing about his whole out fit was……. Well one it's hot and he's dressed for winter and two he's wearing sandals .

The giant teen look over the town and he suddenly felt a weight on his back, knocking his hood off, his hair was a dark brown . The teen looked over his shoulder and saw bright green eyes and black hair. The giant sighed.

"Elsa you knocked my hood off when you jumped on my back"

The weight got of his back showing it was an extremely beautiful seventeen year old girl. She was wearing a black skirt that came mid thigh, a white shirt covered by a black jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off .

"O, come on Mel can't a girl jump onto her boyfriends back?"

"One call me Mac right now , and two yes you can but I'm trying to hide who I am"

"But Mac's not your real name it's Mel, also who care's if we have bounties this is a nowhere town in North Blue that's not even on the map, they probably don't even have any posters." yelled the girl named Elsa

Mac sighed "Ok you can call me Mel, but know one else can and your right."

Mac lifted the goggles off his eyes to revel his green eyes.

"Hey Mel should I get my weapon?"

"No this place is harmless, but we need to stock up"

…………..20 minutes later………………

Mac and Elsa where walking threw the town looking for a place to stock up when they noticed a nice little stand.

"OH,OH OH Mel here, here I wana shop here"

"(_sigh) _Okay"

The two walked up to the stand at the stand the man selling looked like he just got a weight of his shoulders.

Mac looked at the man "Having a good day sir"

The man look up with a smile on his face "No, but I just fired my worst employee today"

Mac looked at him oddly handing the man a list "Well, ok do you have any of the items on this list"

"Yes, we have the gunpowder, food, and metal but the others you'll have to get else where"

Elsa smiled picking up a candle like object and lighting it, "Hey Mel ! where would elsewhere be?"

Mac sighed "Elsa he means a different island or town…………… Why do I smell smoke?"

"Oh sorry Mel just lighted this candle"

Mac turned around and his eyes widened, it wasn't a candle she was holding, it was dynamite! He acted quickly grapping the stick and tossed it. The dynamite went in to an odd worn out house. Mac spun around grabbed Elsa making her squeak and guarded her from the explosion.

__

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!

"Crap" mumbled Mac

__

………………With Endo…………………….

__

Please don't be my place, please don't be my place……….. Awwwwwww man it's my place. Endo stopped looking at his home now in flames . He ran as fast as he could to reach the explosion and what does he get his house blown up. He could only thnk of I thing to say.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!!!!!"


	2. Mango Infection and New Freinds

I Don't own One piece, but most of the oc's in this fic are mine and mine allow.

* * *

Chapter 2

Review

_"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!!!!!"_

END review

Endo starred at the mess that once was his home, the roof was blown off, fire snapped and crackled of the walls. Looking around Endo noticed his old boss, and ran over to him. 

"HEY OLD MAN, WHY DID MY HOUSE GO BOOM!!!" throwing his arms in the air reenacting the explosion.

Said old man could not answer having suffered from a minor heart attack, just shook and pointed to the strangers standing a few feet away. Endo started to run without looking in the direction the man was pointing ……….and crashed into something soft but hard at the same time. Endo looked up and saw probably one of the tallest guys he seen in his life.

"Hehehehe…… sorry for running into you" apologized Endo

"No problem, and were sorry for blowing up your house" said a girl next to the giant. Being this the first time Endo noticed the girl only one thing when threw his mind,_SHE IS A MAJOR HOTTY HOT HOTTY WOHO!!_ ….yeah I know. Endo then took a minute to process what she said. (While he does this lets see what's Mac thinking)

At the moment this is exactly what was going threw his head _Awwww man Elsa just had to tell the weirdo that we blew up his house…………………HEY HE'S STARING AT MY GIRLFREIND I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!._

"YOU'RE THE ONE'S THAT BLEW UP MY HOUSE!!" yelled Endo

Mac glared at him angrily, cracking his knuckles "Yeah what are you gonna do about it"

"What I'm gonna do is something about it"

As Mac and Endo were having there starring contest, Elsa was just starring at them with a giant sweat drop on her head, she sighed _Mel's picking another fight because a perverted guy was staring at me (sigh) I got to learn to control him when he's like this……… Oh well at least this looks like a good fight_.

Endo makes the first move with throwing a punch at Mac's chest. Catching his fist and pivoting Mac tossed Endo into a nearby house. 

_How can a guy his size move that fast_ thought Endo, even though he is a complete moron Endo knows his fighting.

_"Close Combat"_

When Endo heard the yell he looks up to see Mac charging him with his fist raised, he threw his arms up to block the giant. But no hit came, Endo looked up to see both Mac and Elsa staring at him amazed at how his arm's looked. Sprouting out of his arms were wood shields protecting most of his upper body. When Endo saw this his eye's grew wide.

" OH MY GOD THAT MANGO INFECTED MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Both Mac and Elsa sweat dropped at this comment while looking at the multi colored teen. Looking at each other the couple started talking

"You think he ate a .."

"Yep"

"Think he knew what it was?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"He called it a mango…"

"Oh! Want him to join us?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Cause he's an idiot"

…………….. Back with Endo…………………..

When we left are hero he was freaking out because of the "infection" caused by his "mango". Now he's not only freaking out he's running around in a circle.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!!"

"STOP THAT!" screamed our lovely couple.

The multi colored teen stopped, but since he was running and suddenly stopped, Endo ended up face first into the ground. Singling the people in the general area to have a massive sweat drop. Endo looks up at the two standing before him and smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Endo Ordam"

Elsa smiled and jumped in front of Mac "HI, I'm Elsa and this is Mel."

"Mac…."

"Oh right, call him Mac, nice to meet you hehehe"

Endo stared at the two. These two people are actually the first people to treat him nicely which then he remembered that these two were the one's that blew up his home.

Mac looked at the guy on the ground for a minute noticing the shields on his arms were gone. The giant knelt down to talk to the guy.

"So Endo have you eaten any fruit lately?"

"Yeah there was that mango but that tasted horrible."

"_(sigh)_ Look man that was a devi……."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" yelled a man in his early forties looking at the three, behind the man was a group of villagers caring weapons thinking they were being attacked.

"I'll tell you major sir" said the man that was behind the counter of the stand.

"It was those two…….." pointing at Mac and Elsa, then looked at Endo and the man came up with an idea "and Endo they tried to attack me but one of there weapons missed and blew up that house"

Endo, Mac, and Elsa starred at the man with wide eye's all thinking the same thing _That little mother f-_ ok better stop there. Now the villagers were angry, getting there weapons ready and started to run at our three hero's. This is were Endo hade a brilliant idea.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUNN!!!!!!!!"

…………….. Some time later a few miles from the island on Mac and Elsa's boat……

Mac and Elsa were holding there knee's gasping for air. Mac glanced at his girlfriend and just watched her and perverted thoughts started going threw his mind.

"You know that outfit looks good on you."

"Thanks Mel, I thought that I should start looking like what the Marines call me."

" I still don't like that they call you the Grim, you're the complete opposite."

" Why thank you Mel…" she said slyly, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. But it didn't last to long since they suddenly were separated and they both had an arm draped over there shoulders.

"_Soooooo_ what ya guys doing" asked Endo from between the two, not noticing the glare's he was getting form his now new traviling companions.

"Baka…WHAT DO YOU WANT!" yelled the giant

"Well since were now traveling together I want to go on trips and adventures"

Smiling sweetly Elsa said "Endo your getting off at the next stop, because me and Mel have bounties on our heads."

"You guys have bounties?"

"Yep" answered Mac

Endo's eye's lit up " That is so ……….. COOL! Now I get to be a pirate captain."

"Wait, you don't care if your with criminals?"

"Nope"

"Ok………but why would we make you captain, you don't even have a bounty AND this is MY ship, I built it"

"Because" said Endo with a sly smile on his face "you guy's blew up my home and now you owe me."

Mac and Elsa looked at each other, knowing he was right so they just hung there heads and mumbled "damn".

"So Mac what's the ships name" asked Endo

"The Tree of Life"

"Why is called that?"

"Well if you haven't noticed there's a large tree in the middle of the boat."

All Endo said was "ohh" and turn to watch the ocean. While his back was turned Elsa mumbled something into Mac's ear, which made him blush. Then she turned back to Endo.

"We'll reach a town called Monoro in two days then we can stock up _Captain_ and get stuff for you, kitchen is right threw that door and your room is down the hall and to your left, mine and Mel's one the right, Enjoy!" and then she headed to her room, with a slight hop in her step.

"Hey Mac! Where are you guys going?

"Where going to umm….uh…nap…..yes where going to take a nap"

"Oh ok, see you guys later."

As Mac walk to his and Elsa's room Endo looked down the hallway and thought _I'm not THAT stupid……… lucky._

The multi colored teen walked to the front of the boat and stared out at the sea._Well I wanted off the stupid island and this looks like fun._

………In a Marine base in Montoro town a few hours later…………

"Captain Siamon sir, there have been a report that some criminals are heading this way." said a marine solider saluting.

"Good do you have there bounty posters" asked a figure in the shadow's

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Good now hand them to me." said the figure known as Captain Siamon stepping out of the shadows.

Siamon was around eight feet tall, also if you have to know he's a merman, his skin a dark gray and eyes an golden yellow, hair a dark black that went down to mid back tided in a loose pony tail. On his neck there were a two sets of gills, his marine outfit was odd it had all the marine symbols and what not on it showing his rank, but it was black and tight. His pants stander dark blue marine pants ,and no shoe's showing off his webbed feet.

He studied the photo's for a few minutes reading them, they said

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Elsa Nativa**

**AKA: Elsa "The Grim"**

**Bounty: 4,000,000 Wanted for assault on a Marine and the escape from prison**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Melcom Athto Conner**

**AKA: M.A.C**

**Bounty: 6,000,000**

**Wanted for breaking into a Marine HQ, assault of officers, and the release of prisoner Elsa "The Grim" Nativa.**

After studying the faces on the posters the Captain grinned showing sharp metal teeth.

"Ohh, they look like great pray."

* * *

Thank you , for reading my story please read and review and until next chapter. 

Sincerely the dude.

p.s. I'll like to say thank you to kilnorc for reviewing and if you haven't read his story One Piece: Desert Storm then your missing out it's probably one of the best one piece fic's you can find. (Crosses arms) WHOA-HA-HA-HA-HA!


	3. FIGHT FIGHT! Endo's new move

I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Second in Command Ashton SIR" saluted a marine officer as he ran up to his superior.

Ashton Sata the second in command of Montoro town Navy base, under the merman Captain Siamon. He has dark blue hair, and square glasses. Standard marine uniform except for a picture of a sheep on it's back, strapped to his side was a more advanced version of the standard rifle, sporting a scoop and an automatic reloader , also on the other side of his belt, rest a flare gun.

"What do you want Private."

"Sir, Captain Siamon said to inform you that there are pirates docking at or port"

Ashton paused for a second thinking, turned to look at the marine and glared.

"The _Captain _can handle this him self, private" said Ashton

Saluting The marine then said "Also sir, we have a call from Headquarters."

"Then have Siamon take the call!" spat Ashton

But sir they requested to speak to you personally." 

Ashton looked at him oddly and raised an eye brow,

"Which phone?"

"Private line sir"

"Thank you"

Turning around Ashton walked to the area were the private lines are. On his way to the room he stopped a marine passing by.

"You, tell the Captain that I'm not going to be able to make it for his little _hunt._"

"Yes sir" saluted the marine.

Reaching the private room, Ashton locked the door. Walking to the desk he picked up the phone.

"Yes, this is Ashton Sata speaking"

"This is Vice-Admiral Onigumo , I have a few orders for you."

"Yes sire, but why didn't you take this up with Captain Saimon"

"Because Mr.Sata this is about your captain "Steel Teeth" Saimon, now here are the orders…."

As the conversation went on you can see Ashton's smile get wicked and sinister.

" You got that Mr.Sata"

"Yes sir"

……….. Montoro Town Square…………….

" I WANT SQUAD ONE TO CHECK EAST!, TWO GO WEST!, THREE SOUTH!,…. Squad four your with me." yells Siamon as he walks threw the town.

"WE WILL FIND THOSE CRIMANALS!"

"YES SIR" shouted the four squads standing in front of the captain

"Now disperse" the squads scattered

Siamon tuned on his heel and started walking to the port slightly fingering the five foot long, two foot wide blade that rest on his hip.

As the blade wielder walked threw town studying the faces as he passes by he ran into a multi colored teen running threw the streets, carrying a giant bag with him. The teen looked at him and smiled.

"Watch were your going kid, you might get yourself hurt one day."

"No, I won't I got power's"

Siamon raised an eyebrow _This kid has powers! _thought the blades man.

"So kid you have powers."

"Yeah, my new friends explained it to me." said the teen

" What they say?"

"Well I didn't quite understand them, but it has something to do with a mango that I ate and Devil's powers or something"

_So he's a devil fruit user_ thought Siamon 

"Well kid if you have power's don't go mixing with the wrong people, I sagest you join the Navy."

"No thank 's Fish Dude I'm a pirate……well bye!"

The Captain just stood there as he waved bye to the kid, then it registered what the kid said.

"Wait he's a ……..PIRATE!"

"MEN AFTER HIM" yelled the blades man .

…………Montoro's shopping district………………..

"SOOOOOO…….. Elsa tell me again how we lost the Captain?"

Elsa placed a finger on her chin in a thoughtful pose

"Well Mel , after we grabbed are weapons" she said while motioning to the scythe on her back and the black steel gauntlets on Mac's hands.

"YOU handed him some Beli telling him to go buy some clothes."

"Yes, Yes"

"And then he goes running off like you in a weapon store"

"I do not!"

"Then explain why I had to drag you out of that store a few minutes a go!"

Mac crossed his arms and pouted "There was a sale" he mumbled

Elsa smiled at her boyfriend "Point proven"

Then there head's shot up when they heard a very loud yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The couple looked at each other.

"That sounded like…"

"Yep"

"Thinks he's in trouble?"

"Most likely"

"Should we help?"

"Well he is our Captain"

"Is that a yes or no"

"It's a yes"

With that Elsa and Mac run off toured the scream.

…………….. Endo………………………

He dodged to the right when the merman slammed his blade into the ground where he was standing.

"So kid you're a pirate, are you a cabin boy or something.?" Asked Saimon as he swung his blade again.

"Now that's an insult I'm the captain of the crew"

"Really now what kind of idiots would follow a captain without a bounty."

As if on cue Mac and Elsa showed up ready to fight.

Mac then sweat dropped "Hey Elsa! Don't you have the felling that we just insulted ourselves by showing up at this moment?"

"Yep"

"Ok just checking" as he got into a fighting stance.

To say Saimon was surprised was an understatement.

"Melcom Conner and Elsa "The Grim" Nativa who knew that you two would be following a nobody, but who cares…I'm…" Siamon grinned showing off his rows of sharp metal teeth " going to enjoy capturing you." the merman charged raising his giant blade.

Endo's Mind

How do I fight this guy, he's like huge and that blade that……that thing will hurt.

Use your power's idiot!

What powers?

Your fruit powers stupid! Didn't Mac and Elsa explain that to you.

OHHHHHHH! Those but how do I use them?

Just be creative, your moves are a blank slate.

Ok…Now Endo think……think………nope nothing ..wait …..nope lost it……I got it now.

Ignoring the fact he just had another voice in his head. He got ready for his new move.

……….Outside Endo's head…………….

Endo raised his hands out in front of him palms out, pointing at the charging fish man.

"Wood Wood Splinter Shot!"

As he said that Millions of tiny wooden spikes shot out of his hands, piercing and sticking in the giant merman. The move slowed him down but it didn't stop him. Saimon swung his blade.

_"Wood Wood Guard !"_

The same wooden shields as before appeared on Endo's arms, blocking the blade. 

_"Water Presser Force"_

With that said Saimon's blade got heavier cracking the wooden shields."HEY YOU FORGOT ABOUT USE!" yelled Elsa as she flipped over Endo, slashing Saimon across the chest with her scythe

_"AHHHHHHHHH_" grabbing the woundthe blades man stumbled back, just as Elsa landed on the ground.

"Mel NOW!"

Mac came rushing forward giving two full force punches to the merman's stomach and one to the jaw sending Saimon backward and on the ground. Surprisingly the merman got up after that.

"Pressure Slash!"

Saimon swung his blade sending a force of air knocking Mac and Elsa backward and into the wall. Lucky for Endo because he still had what was left of his shields it didn't hurt him. Charging Saimon was about to slash Endo when.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Saimon fell forward as a giant fire ball hit his back. Standing there behind the merman was Ashton holding his flare gun out in front of him, twirled it around his finger and placed it in his holster.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Saimon I thought you would be harder to take down, well looks like your getting demoted eh mer boy." laughed Ashton as he turned towards the marines surrounding the area. Endo just stood there frozen in fear, of the sheer numbers of the forces that are around him _I'm not that strong yet, I can't take them all!_ That's when Ashton said.

"Men arrest those two on the ground for there bounty's." then he kicked Saimon "Also arrest are _former_ Captain and colorful boy over there for destruction of public property and disturbing the peace!"

Endo saw his friends be carried away, then the merman was picked up off the ground. Then suddenly Endo was hit in the back of the head with a rifle, and his world went black.

………………………………...

Ashton watched as they dragged the unconscious body of the colorful teen to prison. He smiled and looked at the marines still in the area. And yelled

"TODAY IS A NEW DAY, I AM NOW YOUR NEW CAPTAIN!!" all the marines did was salute and get back to work.

Ashton just thought to him self with a mad look in his eye _Today Captain tomorrow Fleet Admiral! _He started to hum a walk taking his flare gun out and just twirls it around his finger _I'M GONNA RULE THE WORLD GOVERMENT!! HA HA HA HA!_

* * *

Ohhhh thing's are getting interesting and that's the end of that chapter remember Read and Review, I'll like to have more review's to see how I'm doing I can take a little criticism. 

p.s thanks to those that reviewed hope you guy's like my story, also Vice-admiral Onigumo is NOT a oc he is actually one of the men that responded to the buster call and has view's in justice like axe-hand Morgan.

NEXT CHAPTER 4: PRISON BREAK


	4. Prison Break

Don't own One Piece. Most oc's are owned by me

* * *

Chapter 4- Prison Break

"Oh Endo, you are such a manly man" said a woman in a extremely tight bikini caring a tray of fruit's and potatoes. She then ran a hand on his chin,.

" Being the greatest adventurer on the sea can do that to you heehehehehe!" boosted the muti clad "man", taking a swig of saki, splashing some juice over the side.

" My hero, you can take me when ever you what but first watch out for that train" said the bikini woman.

" Hey babe what trai…..OH MY SOME ONE SAVE ME AHHHHH!" screamed Endo as a train barreled toured him, hitting him.

……………….Real world Navy Prison …………………….

Endo slowly opened his eye's, every thing was still a fuzzy and he can here voices close by.

"Got any Roger's?" asked a feminine voice

"Nope go Human" said a more deeper angry voice of a man.

"It's go fish." stated a more bored voice that was male.

"That's discrimination right there!" the angry voice stated.

" Cool your fins Fish Stick, it's just a game." that was the bored voice with a hit of cockiness, and challenge in it.

" Your lucky these bars are separating use right now Conner or I will kill you right NOW!" Endo then heard a crash on some metal and then some growling. The female voice spoke,

" Boy's, boy's, BOY'S!, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"

Them some huffing and finally a mumbling of "ok". Endo saw something stand over him looking at him.

"Conner, Nativa the twerp's up." said the thing standing over him. The thing held it's hand in front of Endo's face.

" Kid how many fingers do you see?"

"Four-hundred seventy two point three"

"Wrong"

_WHACK_

"OW what was that for!" yelled Endo

" Well you can see better can't you?"

"Yeah I can thank yo ……" Endo finally notice who was standing over him.

" AHHHHHHHHH, IT'S THE FISH GUY THAT TRIED TO KILLLLL MEEEEEE!!!"

The multi clad teen tried to run but that just ended up as a slide and a face plant into weird metal bars. When Endo hit them he started feeling woozy.

" Hey Fish-stick I think you should get are captain away from those bars." said Mac from the cell next to them. Siamon bet down and grabbed Endo by the neck and yanked him to his feet. Endo would have freaked that Siamon was this close and not killed him yet but his surroundings had his attention.

He was in a prison cell with grayish/aqua marine colored bars, a black metal bench was nailed to the wall. The room the cell's were in was cold and damp. Siamon and Endo shared one cell, while Mac and Elsa where in the cell next to there's.

" Where are we?" asked Endo looking around

" Navy prison, we've been here for about a day now"

" OK, Then why are you here, were pirate's but your navy?"

Siamon sighed "For some reason the navy does not want me any more, so it seems they found a way to arrest me."

" Ok then sooooooooooo whana join my crew"

"WHAT!!!!!" screamed Mac and Elsa

Siamon raised an eyebrow looking at the teen "And why should join your "pirate" crew and for what reason"

Endo looked at him with a bored look and then started checking his finger's "Well TECHNICALLY you are a criminal, AND you wouldn't be stuck in this little cell all your life"

" I'll think about it kid, but first we need are stuff and get out of here."

"OK new crew mate"

" But I said…." but Siamon was cut of.

" Yeah, yeah you won't become a crew mate just like Mac and Elsa go to there room just to take a "nap"" with this said, the couple blushed.

Elsa stood on her toes and whispered into Mac's ear "Mel I blame you for this!"

"Why?"

" because you threw the dynamite."

" But you lit it"

" Touché Mel. Touché."

While those two have there whisper argument Endo and Siamon are trying to find a way out.

"Ok if I remember correctly Devil fruits give there user's powers and make them stronger so that means I can break us out" Endo grabbed the bars and then slumped to the ground.

" Kid those bars are Seastone they make Fruit user's weak." Siamon said bending down and picking up the teen.

"So kid what fruit did you eat?"

"Well……. It's caaalll…." Endo then held his head.

" Let's see the old man said it's the Wood Wood fruit or Uddo Uddo Fruit, YEAH! That sounds better than Wood Wood, well any way now I'm a wood man."

"Oh ok" Siamon looked at him curiously _So that means this kid is most likely to be a Logia fruit use but I'm not shore yet. _

Endo looked around spotted Mac and Elsa whispering, so he walked over to the edge of his cell at talk.

"Hey guy's !" making them both look up.

"HEY! Endo!" they said in unison. Endo looked at them questioningly.

" Do you guys have a way to get out of here?"

" Yeah we do just give us a second." and with that they got to work. Mac took off his goggles and handed them to Elsa.

"Elsa you find our stuff, I'll take care of the bars"

"Yes sir Mel!" said Elsa sarcastically putting the goggles over her eyes. Endo looked at them and sweat dropped.

" Uhhhhhh….. Guys how are you gonna find or stuff……"

" Shut up kid" said Siamon from behind them and then looked at Mac

" Conner are those the goggle's.."

" Yes" replied Mac. With that the merman nodded and looked at Endo.

" Kid trust your crew, those two have broken out and into about 10 Navy bases in the North blue, there basically experts."

" Ok I trust them" and Endo Watched his nakama go to work. Elsa was standing still with her hand on the side of the goggles. Mac was fiddling with something on the bars. and a few pops and click's later.

"Ok Mel our things are two floors up in one of those rooms, how are you doing with the bars."

"Just give me a second! Okay done!" Mac stood up and punched the bars.

_CRASH_

The bars slammed to the ground. Endo looked at them worriedly.

"Guy's that will make the guard come!"

Mac smirked "That's what I wanted" and on cue the guard came, he didn't even get a chance to yell for help because Mac punched him sending the guard threw the wall.

" Elsa can you get the key's" with that Elsa walk over the ruble to the guard and got the keys, walked back over and let Endo and Siamon out of there cells.

" Elsa take them to our stuff, I'll catch up later." Elsa nodded turned to the other two.

"Ok follow me boy's"

………… Captains quarters………………………………...

" Good, bad everyone will bow to me one day HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!"

Ashton was slouched in a chair with one leg draped over the side, a glass of wine in one hand. There was a knock at his door. The gun man glared.

"Come in!"

A marine wearily came in the door.

" Captain Sata sir, the guards have reported that they saw two people and Siamon running out of the dungeons, they would like to know how to proceed."

_BANG_

The marine slumped to the floor with a bullet in his head. Ashton walked over to the body and pick it up. Walked to the window and opened it. Ashton stuck his head out window and looked at the rocks and sea below. He then looked at the body and threw it out watching it fall to the sea below

"Never bring me bad news"

Asthon walked over to the intercom microphone.

" Attention all Navel soldier's in the building, we have some escaped convicts, apprehend at all cost, I repeat apprehend at all cost!"

Ashton sat back down in his seat, and rested his head on his hands. _This fool pirates are gonna be a thorn in my side._

* * *

And with that this chapter is done. I'll like to say thanks to those that reviewed, and to everyone else please read & review, I'm doing this for fun but I want to know if people are reading. Also I have one last person that's gonna join this crew but then it's just blank so if you have a charter then I might just use them J and the next crew member is doctor.

And I'll reveal the others jobs later on like in a chapter or two. But if you have a guy or girl for the crew and guess Mac, Elsa, and Siamon's positions are gonna be then I will use your person but this is only goes to the FIRST person that gets it right. But kilnorc can't anwser just because he already knows there positions. But other than that hope u liked this chapter.

Thanks from The Dude Of Doom

**Next chapter: Leaving the Prison, Endo's abilities Evolves!!**


	5. Leaving the Prison, Endo Evolves

I DO not own one piece if I did then something would be different some were. But all the oc's so far are mine.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Leaving the Prison, Endo's abilities evolves!

…………… Navy base First floor…………………….

" Ummmm…Elsa where are we going?" asked Endo, him and Siamon have been fallowing the girl for about ten minutes, traveling threw mazes of hallway's.

" Captain I'll ask you once SHUT UP, I need to concentrate." replied Elsa in a more serious tone the Endo has ever heard.

" Boy don't talk this is not a game this is real life our lives are at stake, nothing's easy, and most likely were going to have to kill to get out of here." murmured Siamon from beside Endo. The multi clad teen looked at the merman, with a worried look on his face, because at that moment the full weight of the situation hit him hard._ How can they act so calm at this time we could die!_

"Kid" said Siamon, Endo looked at the man.

" Don't freak out, this is a life choice, the reason me, Nativa, and Conner are acting like this is because we've been threw this stuff before it doesn't bother us."

Endo still had that look on his face before yelling,

" But were going to be taking lives those people have family's be can't kill them!"

"Kid, answer these questions for me, do you want to live?"

"Yes"

" Do you want the Marines to arrest you and most likely execute you?"

" But why would they want to kill me what did I do?"

" Kid you labeled your self as a pirate, you have been traveling in the company of wanted criminals, you have resisted arrest and to top it off your attempting to break out of prison now answer my question boy!"

"No"

" Good, now you're the captain be strong for use your crew." smiled Siamon for the first time that Endo's know him. Endo smiled _Yes I'm got to be strong, I'm the leader, I'll fool around when are lives are not in danger, now I actually have to use my brain, okay now how do I get it to work. _Endo looked ahead at Elsa because she hasn't said a thing since telling him to shut up.

" Elsa are you ok?" asked Endo trying to catch up to her.

Elsa turned around and glared at the wood boy. Her eye's were red and there were wet mark's rolling down the side of her face, she' been crying.

"Elsa why are you crying?"

"It's because you haven't left his side since you two became criminals isn't it" said Siamon

She nodded, making Endo even more confused.

" Siamon what do you mean?" he asked

Elsa glared at them, turned around and started to run again motioning for them to follow her.

" What I mean Endo is she has always stuck right next to Conner where ever they went, they would not leave the others side no matter what, it seems that she finds security in being with Melcom."

"Why, I know there a couple but all the other couples I've seen spend a little time apart?"

"That boy is some thing your going to have to ask them when there's time."

"Okay WE ask them later so right now let's get our stuff!"

"Yes………………. Captain!"

………………………… Navy base Prison block………………………………...

_I know this is thought Elsa but we have to hurry. _Mac though as he made a stack of bars on the floor. Looking around the room, the prison area is almost empty.

" Just one more to go, finally!"

" HEY! There's some one still down there!" shouted a marine at the top of the stairs.

"Crap!" murmured Mac as he grabbed some jail bars and ripped the whole thing of the wall.

" Freeze you piece of scu…….." the guards never got to finish that sentence since Mac just heaved the bar's he just ripped off at them, the bars nail the marines knocking them a few feet back and unconscious.

" Little helpful advice don't give warning's that your coming because then your just going to get hurt." Mac smirked and walk back picked up the stack of bars off the ground. Walk past the guards, stopped walked back kicked one, picked up the row of bars that he threw and headed up the stairs.

_Got to find a exit so Elsa can find me._

………………. Endo's group………………………………...

At the moment there on the second floor nearly to the room with there stuff. Elsa in front, Siamon in the middle and Endo taking up the rear.

"Okay this is the room." said Elsa stopping at a door.

" You positive?"

" What do you think? Siamon could you do the honors."

" My pleaser Nativa……….. I mean Elsa." the merman smirked and rammed the door with his shoulder causing it to fall.

" Okay boys grab our stuff and lets go find Mel!" exclaimed the girl.

The room they were in was mostly gray with a few painting's, map's, and other random stuff. In the corner of the room a huge bag, Elsa's scythe, Siamon's sword, and Mac's gauntlets lay in a pile. By the looks of the stuff they were treated poorly.

The merman's sword and the scythe had a few chips here and there in there blade's. Mac's gauntlets were missing there knuckles causing the finger protectors to hang loosely on the palms of the glove's.

"Crap!" yelled Elsa looking at hers and Macs weapons. Siamon picked up his sword examining it.

" Captain, were mostly useless if we get in a fight with the condition these weapons are in and when we find Mac he won't be able to fight at full potential without his gauntlets."

" So what are we gonna do?" ask the teen with a confused look on his face.

" Not we boy, you. You're the only one still with the ability to fight." replied the merman.

" Okay now let's go, and don't worry I'll protect you guys" Endo the gave Siamon a stupid grin.

" Uh……. Guy's sorry to ruin your plan's and stuff but there's about a hundred marines charging down the hall to us." yelled Elsa from the door. She was holding hers and Mac's

weapon's.

" Great…… well Captain it look's like you're up." said Siamon picking up his sword and the giant bag.

Endo nodded and walk out he door. He looked both way's at the charging marines.

"LOOK THERE'S ONE OF THEM!"

"GET HIM!"

"STOP PIRATE SCUM!"

"KILL HIM"

"FIND THE OTHER'S ALSO!"

Endo looked nervously, held out his arms to his side, palms facing the oncoming navy officer's.

"_Uddo Uddo Splinter Shot!" _(AN: remember Endo thought that sounded cooler instead of wood)

Thousands of wood spikes shot out of Endo's palms, stabbing and piercing threw the marines skin. The first few row's on both sides fell. But it wasn't enough the officers were still charging. Endo was getting tired this was his second time using that move but he never fired that many splitters at the same time before

_How do I beat all these guy's there's just to many!_

_**I know heehheehee!**_

_Who are you._

_**I'm me.**_

_Ok fine if you don't want to tell me who you are, then tell me what you know!_

_**Ok, you're a Logia devil fruit user.**_

_So?_

_**That means you can turn into your element.**_

_And that means?_

_**MAN YOUR STUPID! … Ok for example if you were a fire user you can turn into pure fire.**_

_I don't see how that goes for me, wood is solid unlike fire._

_**Yes I know you idiot. Wood is an element like ice it's solid but still an element.**_

_Ok fine I'll try but how do I do it_

_**How should I know it's not my power.**_

_Ugh… fine I'll do it by my self._

Endo closed his eye's and concentrated. His arms started to a brownish color, his skin started to crack and harden. Wooden spikes started to rinse out of his torso tearing his shirt and jacket. Elsa watched amazed and Siamon was smirking, Elsa turned to Siamon.

" When the hell did he learn how to do that!?"

" I don't know, but he is a Logia fruit user so this was bound to happen sooner or later and I'm glad it's sooner"

Endo opened his eyes and looked around, the marines stopped with a look of horror on there faces. His crew looked amazed ……. well at least one did the other just looked like he knew something. The teen then looked at himself and his eye's grew big.

" I can't believe it worked…….. But if I knew it would ruin my shirt then I would have taken it off!" (AN: If you want an image of what he looks like think of a human shaped tree without leaves.)

Endo turned his head to the right and then the left looking at the marines, he smirked.

"Now where even!"

Endo glance at himself again, _I wonder what this form can do?_ focusing his power to his arms. When he did this one giant wooden spike grew out of each of his arms just above the hands. _Hmmm…this could work!_

"_Uddo Uddo Dual Spike's"_

With that Endo charged to the right side slicing and stabbing threw the marines. Endo was getting covered in blood, this sickened him but he keep it down because he needs to protect his nakama. The marines on the left side start to come to just as Endo finished slaughtering the right side. Endo turned to them and charged, but he stopped in front of Siamon and Elsa.

" You two go find Mac, I'll meet you at the boat."

Elsa looked at Endo worriedly " But Captain what about ….."

" Listen to your Captain, Elsa I'll be fine!"

"But.." she was cut off when Siamon put hand on her shoulder.

" Are Captain here is finally learning he has to grow up, let's go find Mac."

Elsa nodded " Ok well go, but just give me a second." She ran back into the room grabbing a ripping maps of the wall.

Siamon raised an eyebrow, Elsa glared at him " WHAT!?"

" Nothing, nothing."

With that the two ran to the right, Elsa pulled Mac's goggles over her eye's so she can locate her man.

Endo glanced at the two as they turned the corner. He smiled, and turned back to the marines in front of him.

"Ok, time to get started." Endo charged when he got close the fired the bloody spikes he used at the marines, impaling four of them, he them made two more.

Stab one, splice three, spine, that is how he went threw the group. He ducked when one thought they could lob his head off. Another marine came at him with his sword, Endo caught it on one of the many spikes coming of his body. That's when he heard a sizzle, a bang and then the roar of fire.

On instinct Endo dodged to the right narrowly dodging a fire ball that was flying down the hall. The multi clad teen traced looked down the hall to see the man with glasses that arrested him and his crew. Endo scolded. The glasses man smirked.

" I don't think we've been properly introduced, I …" the man said giving an elaborate bow.

" Captain Ashton Sata of this marine post, and you are? since you're the leader of people with bounty's when you don't have one yourself."

"Name's Endo Ordam the captain of the……ummm-"

"HAHA, you don't even have a name for your crew."

"Yes we do where the-ummmm- think Endo think….I got it- where the Living Tree Pirates!"

Ashton stared at Endo then smirked " It doesn't really mater since your gonna die here any way. HAHAHAHAAHA!"

_BANG_

Endo's body fell backward with a bullet wound in his head.

…………………. Navy Base Exit ………………………………

Mac was standing at the front entrance of the base, which at the moment was deserted since all marines on duty are running around inside looking for the pirates. Next to Mac on the ground was the stack of jail cell bars that he took.

"MEL!!!!!!"

Mac smirked as he turned around and suddenly tackled by who other than Elsa. The tackle was so strong it knocked the giant teen backward off his feet. Elsa started to rain kisses onto him.

"Mel your ok, your ok, your ok!" squealed Elsa as she sat one his chest.

"What you didn't think I'll be all right?" asked Mac as he got up, picking up Elsa with him.

"No"

Mac smirked "Well that's a real confidence booster"

Siamon watched the two interact for a few minutes and the coughed, they still didn't respond. So he decided to steep in.

" When need to go before more marines come."

"Why if it isn't Fish-stick, and why we can take them."

Elsa's smile got smaller a bit. "No we can't Mel, the Marines mistreated are weapons so now there useless."

"Ok, I understand but where's Endo?"

The merman looked at him " He's growing up, he told us to go ahead while he fights the solder's."

Mac nodded because he understood.

"Ok let's get to the boat"said Mac picking up the bars. Siamon staired at him.

" Why did you steal the jail bar's"

" There Seastone." Siamon nodded nothing more needed to be said. The three started to run.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The three looked back, all thinking the same thing

_Hope that isn't Endo._

………………………… Navel base hall way……………

Ashton was running threw the halls, bumping into officers here and there. He was clutching his chest where a gabbing wound was. The wound was a giant slice going from his should down his chest, to his other side, blood was poring out of it.

As he walked down the hall he keep cursing that wood man of a pirate.

_/Flashback/_

_Ashton was smiling at the dead pirate in front of him as he placed his rifle back into it's spot on his hip. Oh he was a wolf in sheep's clothing._

_The marine strutted over to the body and got close to Endo's face. Not noticing the woodman's hand twitch._

" _Oh boohoo the little pirate dies before he gets a bounty, that just means you're a little weakling hahahaaha!"_

_Ashton closed his eye's while he laughed, unlucky for him. Cause at that moment Endo swung his arm up slicing into Ashton's chest._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_

_The gunman stumbled back clutching the wound that was inflicted. Endo stood up clutching his head._

" _Man you know that kind of hurt, and if I didn't have this ability I'll be dead." Endo said grinning at the marine._

"_Y-your alive!"_

_Endo smirked holding one of his giant spikes under Ashton's chin._

"_I'll let you live, only if you let me and my crew escape."_

_Ashton had a look of horror on his face "O-okay just don't kill me!"_

_Endo nodded and ran the way his friends went slowly transforming back to his regular self._

_/End Flashback/_

" Cursed Pirate's!" yelled Ashton

The Marine was just leaving the medial bay with his wound stitched up. He grabbed a marine that was running down the hall and pulled him close to his face.

"I want you to bring me the book listing all mercenaries and bounty hunter stat!"

The soldier saluted "Yes sir!"

_Those bloody pirates won't know what hit them!_

……………………. Ship/ Tree of Life………………………..

Siamon looked around the ship " So this is your ship, pretty nice"

Mac smirked " Yeah, she's my baby, built her my self."

Elsa jumped onto Mac's shoulder's "And I helped!"

"So what are your jobs on this ship."

"As you know Endo's the captain."

"Yeah I know, I meant what are your two's jobs."

"Endo never gave us jobs, but before he came Mel was the shipwright and I was the navigator." said Elsa

" Ok what do you think my job's going to b.."

"You're my First-Mate!" a voice yelled.

The three ran to the side, and looked down to see Endo trying to climb the side of the boat.

" Endo your okay!" they all yelled

The multi colored teen grinned " Hey you don't trust your captain?"

" NO!"

Endo sweat dropped "Hehe, well can you toss down the ladder."

After they let Endo on board, he stood up and smiled that's when they got a good look at him. There was a little blood running down his face even though there's no wound. Also his shirt and jacket where torn up and riddled with holes.

" Well guy's I'm going to need some new clothes."

Siamon looked at Endo then every one else _So these people will be my family from now one……. (sigh) this is gonna be one long journey. _Siamon just thought of something.

" Captain, what's the name of this group?" Mac and Elsa also wanted to know since Endo's never given them a name.

" From now on where now known as the Living Tree Pirates!"

The other three smiled "Well it makes sense, are Captain's made of wood and the ship's name is the Tree of Life." the merman replayed

"Good, now crew let's set sail."

" Aye Captain!"

Endo walk to the front of the ship just to watch the view, when Mac walk up from behind him.

" Hey Endo"

"Yeah?"

"Since were now a pirate group we need a flag"

"Crap" mumbled Endo

…………………….Navy Base Ashton's chamber's………………………

"Sir I got the book you requested" said a soldier putting the book on Ashton's desk.

"Good now leave me" Ashton said waving the soldier off as he flipped threw the book.

_Now I need a good one to help me catch those thorns. Ah-ha there we go._

Ashton was about to reach over and use the Den Den Mushi when it rang.

"Hello?"

"SATA, what's this about I here about a break out at your base!"

_Damn, how'd the news travel so fast! "_Sorry sir. But it wasn't just a brake out but a massacre, and I'm going to send the culprit's pictures to you now, and my I suggest a raise in bounty's for two of them."

"Sata your off the hook for now but first how many soldier's were killed?"

"About three- hundred and fifty were killed by one person."

"Which one?"

"The one with the spikes coming off him."

"Fine the Heads will discuss the bounty's I'll sent them to you when where done. Bye" _click_

Ashton sat at his desk waiting for about a half an hour when pictures started printing out.

The first one

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Elsa Nativa **

**AKA: Elsa "The Grim"**

**Bounty: 13,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted for numerous break ins and outs, also robbery, and the assault and murder of an officer.**

Second poster

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Melcom Athto Conner**

**AKA: M.A.C**

**Bounty: 18,000,000**

**Wanted for the break out of Elsa Nativa, the murder of 20 officer's, break ins, and the theft of Marine "special" equipment.**

Poster three

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Siamon Tragto**

**AKA: "Iron Teeth" Siamon**

**Bounty: 20,000,000**

**Wanted for breaking out of prison, and the abandonment of the World Government. Expected to be hostile.**

And poster four show's a picture of Endo in his Element form with the spikes and covered in blood.

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Endo Ordam**

**AKA: "Death Tree" Endo**

**Bounty: 31,000,000**

**Wanted for the slaughter of 350 marines, and jail break **

Ashton smirked looking at the poster's, knowing that now it will be easier to get that mercenary. The marine picked up the phone and dialed the number it said in the book.

"Hello?" a voice replied

"Yes I have a job for the Crimson Crow?"

"This is him, may I ask who is speaking?"

" This is Captain Ashton Sata of the World Government in North Blue."

" Sorry I don't work for your kind." Replied the Crow

" But this isn't for the government just a thing for me, all I want are these pirates dead and you can keep the bounty's on them." said Ashton slyly sending the poster on the Mushi's network. There was a silence on the other line.

" Fine I'll do it but this is the only thing I'll do for the Government, but you do know I'm all the way in West Blue don't you.?"

"Yes I do, take your time please, good bye."_ click_

All the way in West Blue , The Crimson Crow stood up from his desk and walk outside, then up a hill, he sat down and ran a hand threw his blonde hair.

_I don't want to do this but I need the money, (sigh)_ _What would the White Hawk's think of me now._

………………. An island somewhere in North Blue……………..

"YOUR PATHETIC AND WEAK NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!" yelled a giant man in a lab coat. He was screaming at a girl about eightteen year's old with violet hair and glasses. The giant man smacked the girl causing her to fall and he stormed out of the room.

The girl was nearly teary eyed while she grabbed a jar off a shelf. That's when a women walked in with a clipboard.

" Dr. Tifihe your patient is ready." said the woman and then she left.

The Doctor held up the jar of liquid in front of her face.

_I don't want to but I may have to poison you father, it was you who has driven me to this._

……………………. Grand Line/Whiskey Peak………………………..

A man sat on a barrel playing a guitar, ignoring the death and destruction dealt by a curtain Pirate hunter. The man had a goatee and a wide brim black hat and a leather jacket with a orange rose painted on it's back, and he still sits even after the hunter leaves and body's litter the streets.

As the man play's the guitar another man comes walking down the alley, this man was dressed in all black and a giant stone axe attached to his back. As the man pasted by the man with the guitar stopped playing and looked up, and only said one thing to the other.

" Ah, my friend, we will meet again so when you hear my music, that means that I, Razz am near and would like a to meet you at a more formal time. But not here not now because it's not the time so good bye." and with that musician left.

The man with the axe just stared after the man _Okay that was weird._ The man with the axe stopped looking at the retreating musician. Why did he stop because he had to take care of some business and find his crew.

………………………..Tree of Life on the sea……………………..

Endo stood happily looking up at his own personal Jolly Roger. The skull looked like it was carved of wood, it also had branches growing out of the wooden skull, with a few leaves hanging of them. The teen turned around to look at his crew.

" Okay guy's there's are Jolly Roger!" smiled Endo

"It's cool looking" said Elsa jumping up and down

"Eah….." said Mac wiggling his hand back and forth.

"Well at least it's a flag." murmured Siamon

Endo still smiled even though Mac and Siamon weren't that enthusiastic, all that mattered was that he the captain liked it.

Endo then looked at Mac and Elsa.

" Mac, Elsa since I'm the captain I need to know what happened before we knew each other to be wanted by the Government."

Mac and Elsa looked at each other worriedly, then turned to Endo. Mac sighed rubbing his head.

" Okay fine well tell you……. Let's go to the kitchen and sit down."

* * *

AND THERE'S THE CHAPTER WOHO MAN THAT WAS LONG!

If you were wondering about a few things at the end, what that was, was an peak into future crew members and where in the time line in the original one piece universe there in so the straw hat's are a whisky peak and another crew is with them can you guess and so you know I do not own the guy with the axe.

I do not know when my next chapter will be out because in a few days I'm going out of town for like 10 days so either the next chapter will be up in two/three days or when I get back from my trip. Hope u like this chapter!

From The Dude Of Doom

_**Next Chapter **_

_**Mac and Elsa's Past Revealed **_


	6. Mac and Elsa's Past Revealed!

I don't own one piece.

From now on I'm gonna have like a little side story thing like the manga like Enels, ace's, and Coby adventures. You know cover page thing.

* * *

_Side story- Traveling the ocean, Musicians Journey- Razz is asleep in a tiny boat surrounded by Seakings._

Chapter 5- Mac and Elsa's Past Revealed

Sitting at the table Endo and Siamon sat facing Mac and Elsa. The couple had worried looks on there face's. Elsa looked at Endo.

"Shouldn't you put a shirt on?"

The teen waved his hand "It can wait; now I for one would like to know your past."

Mac clasped has hand's together "Okay Captain were do you want use to start?"

Endo had a thoughtful look on his face, but Siamon decided to speak up.

"How about the event's that lead up to you guy's first being wanted"

Elsa sighed "Ok well it all started…………"

(Two Year's Earlier)

A fifteen year old girl was walking down the street, her black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a yellow dress and white sandals. At the moment she was going to a weapons store she didn't have any real interest in weapons, it's just her best friend worked there in the afternoons. She stopped in front of a store name **Conner Weaponries **

_Ding-ding_

The girl walked inside of the store, and looked around. Seeing a bent over old man with gray hair standing restocking the shelves.

"Um, Excuse me Mr. Conner?" asked the girl, making the old man turn around. The old man grinned widely.

"AH, Elsa me Girl, here looking for my son now aren't ya?"

"Yes I am sir" Elsa said respectfully

The man ginned "Girl, don't be so formal with me, I've known you since you were in diapers, hell your father and I were buddy's in the Marines!"

Elsa nodded "Sorry sir, where's Melcom?"

"Oh I don't know, his Marine training was supposed to end an hour ago, you'll probably have a better idea with you being his girlfriend and all."

Elsa's cheeks turned red "G-girlfriend! M-me and Mel-Melcom are j-just best friends."

Mr. Conner grinned looking at the flustered girl.

"Whether you are or not you'll have a better idea where he is, he barley tells me were he goes nowadays."

Elsa turned around and stared to walk out of the store.

"Thank you and Sorry for bugging you Mr. Conner"

"Nothing to be sorry for girl now go find your boyfriend!"

This caused Elsa to blush from head to toe, she didn't turn around. _Melcom will never like me that way he just thinks of me as his best friend._

……………………… A mile away in the junkyard…………………..

_Bang_

_Bang _

_Bang_

_Crash _

_Slam!_

"OW DAMN IT."

Standing on top of a boat, in the middle of a junk yard was a teen boy around sixteen sucking on his thumb which he just smash with a hammer. The boy was big for his age in both senses, he had light brown hair and green eye's, and very muscular arms. He was wearing a tank top, and stander Marine work pant's the vest was thrown to the side in a crumpled heap on the ground. He was one guy all the other boys his age wanted to be, not because his size or strength. It was because he was the only guy there age that one of the most prettiest girl's on the island talked and hung out with.

At the moment said guy was sucking his thumb and hoping around on one foot. Why is he doing this you ask, well what would you do if your nailing a board miss the nail, hit your thumb, and have the board land on your foot.

"OW,OW,OW,OW,OW,OW!!!!!!"

At that moment Elsa strolled into the junkyard, and heard the yelps. She smiled and walk over to the only thing in the yard that didn't look like junk, the boat. Elsa put her hands on the sides of her mouth.

" HEY MEL!"

"AH! OH! Hey ElsaAAAAAA!"

_Crash!_

After watching her best friend jump at her shout, then notice it was her, causing him to lean on the unfinished railing breaking it and falling face first on to the ground below, she couldn't help not start cracking up, at this moment two years later a curtain multi colored teen was cracking up.

When Elsa finally calmed down she walk over to the body, and kicked it a few time's.

"Mel?"

Kick

"MEL!?"

Kick

"MELCOM!!!!"

"Hm, fu ,hm ha!"

"What?"

"You're standing one my hand!"

"Oh sorry Mel!" Elsa pick her foot up. Mac rolled over, looking up at Elsa, and his face turned red.

Elsa looked at her friend for a second, and then realizing were he was staring and also that she was wearing a short dress. Her face turn red from embarrassment.

"PERVERT!!!"

………………………. 5 minutes later………………………………...

Mac and Elsa were walking down the street, Mac sporting some bumps on his head.

Elsa's face still red from blushing. Elsa started talking just to get out of the embarrassing silence.

" Sooo…. Mel how was the training?"

" Sucked"

"Then why did you sign up?"

" Pops made me"

She smiled at him sadly then fiddled with her fingers " Want to go get something to eat …… you know as friends?"

"Yeah shore" he smiled weakly. They both thought the some thing _Yeah ………Just friends._

Mac looked at her " So…. Elsa where do you want to go?"

"How about that new restaurant a few blocks away!"

" Ok fine."

……………………….. Restaurant (AN: Action stuff start's soon)……………

The Place they went to was packed with Navy officers and civilians alike, there was a man with a guitar playing music up on stage the man if you looked closely was actually teen around eighteen years old. Mac signaled a waitress.

" Excuse me ma'am table for two."

"Right away sir, follow me" the waitress took them to a table close to the teen playing music.

"May I take your order's." and so the night went on, Mac and Elsa talked and laughed, the whole time. But Mac's stomach started felling weird, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Elsa I got to go to the bathroom, here's some money incase the bill comes."

" Ok Mel see you in a few." Mac speed of toured the bathroom.

Elsa just sat calmly waiting for the bill listening to the musician play from a few feet away. That's when a few pars of hands slammed onto the table. Elsa looked up to see about ten drunken marines soldiers standing in front of her table.

"C-can I h-help you?" asked Elsa worriedly staring at the men.

" Yeah -hic- you can come back to my place - hic- for some fun." slurred the drunken marine in front of the group.

" N-no thank y-you I-I already have a d-date." said Elsa smiling nervously.

" Well to bad for him because you're coming with use" said the drunk as he signaled for the other's to grab her.

" H-hey HEY let GO OF ME, HELP HELP!!" but no one in the restaurant even looked there way, they didn't want the wrath of the marines to come down on them. Elsa yelled for help but no one looked. The marine got her dragged out of her seat when, the marine got nailed in the head by an object.

"Eh, believe hey lady said she ad a date already." said the musician standing in front of Elsa, holding his guitar in front of him like a sword.

"Oh kay miss….?"

"Elsa, and yes thank you ….?"

"Razz, you an call me Razz."

" Thank you Razz."

" Ow go I'll andle these low life's"

"B-but b-but what about Mel?"

" I'll ell him! Now go!" yelled Razz

As Elsa started to run for the door, another drunken marine tried to make a grab for her. Which only made her run faster. She ran out the door follow by the man.

A few seconds later Mac came out of the bathroom and started walking for his table. He noticed the fight near his table and started to worry so he charged in plowing into the group of men fighting knocking all them over except for one who jumped back just in time.

Getting up Mac looked at his and Elsa's table, she wasn't there. He glanced at the last man standing which he took note that it was the musician.

" What happened and where's Elsa!?"

Razz looked at him " Zee girl, was being attacked by zees zerunken pig's ear, so I steeped in to help an' told air to run, but a zerunken pig went after air." Mac glared at him and started to run out the door, but stopped and looked back.

" You coming or not?" and ran out the door. Razz looked surprised and ran after him. Razz caught up and ran along side Mac.

"Razz"

"Melcom or Mel."

" So how are ve gonna find zee girlfriend?"

Mac blushed "S-she's not my girlfriend y-" Mac cut him self off.

That's when they heard a scream.

………………………….. Five minute earlier …………………………..

Elsa ran down the street trying to find a place to hide from the drunken man chasing her. She ran past Mac's father's weapon shop and grabbed what she that was a staff from a barrel that was left out side.

She could only think of one place to stay safe so she ran to the junk yard. When she got there she ran to the ship, panting and tired from running that far.

" There you are girly, now it's time to have so fun." the marine said as he spotted her next to the ship. Elsa looked at the man in fear, tear's coming down her face, and she swung her staff hoping that in will knock him out. Then she felt something spray on her face and she opened her eye's the drunken marines body was headless and she was covered in blood. Trying to find how this happened when she looked at her staff. But it wasn't a stuff because she final noticed the gleaming blood covered blade, she actually had a scythe.

Elsa couldn't believe that she actually killed someone, she couldn't handle it, she screamed.

A few minutes later a female officer and a couple of her subordinates came cause they heard the scream, and they looked in horror at the headless body and the blood covered girl. They raised there guns. The led officer looked at the girl sternly with her level gaze.

" Girl, your under arrest for the murder of a Marine officer" then she turned to her men,

" Boy's take here away." the soldier's nodded handcuffed Elsa and dragged her to jail.

In the shadow's Mac and Razz watched as the marines dragged Elsa away. Mac turned to the musician quickly grabbing him by the shoulders, the younger man looked at the older desperately.

" Razz can you please do me a favor?"

"Zes I will."

" Good, now go down the street to a weapon shop with the name Conner in it ,got that?"

" I'm not stupid "said Razz with a blank look

" Tell the man Elsa and Melcom are in trouble, and have him take that boat in the junkyard to the docks."

" ow vill he do that?"

" Trust me the old man has his ways, but I want you to help him Okay!"

" kay"

" Go, Go!"

And with that Razz ran off to do what Mac asked him to do. Why did Mac need the boat, what did he have planed, Well lets just say his father will probably not be proud.

……………………….. Navy base outside………………………………

Mac had his back to the wall of the navy base trying to find an opportunity to get in. The guards patrolling back and forth in front of the gate. The teen punched the wall and it cracked. Mac knew that his strength was not normal for a human but that's what happens when one of your ancestors has a giant (mother's side).

He punched the wall again making that section crumble.

" Hey what's that noise?" yelled a marine from around the corner.

_Damn!_

Mac jumped over the ruble and into the building. Since he was still in uniform, he can walk around calmly for a little bit. _Okay now to try my acting._

Mac stopped a passing marine solider.

" Ummm, sorry for bugging you but I'm new and I need to stand guard at the cells."

" No problem take the next right, and down the stairs on the left. Got it?"

"Yes thank you"

Mac followed the directions given. Right then left, down the stairs and there they were, the jail cells. The teen walked up to the guard that was sleeping, and slammed his fist into his head. He never knew what hit him.

After he killed the guard which by the way he didn't want to do but it had to be done, he fallowed the row's till he heard some crying, that's when started to run. Sitting there with her head on her knee's in the black and white striped jail uniform, was Elsa crying.

" You know you really can pull that look off."

Elsa looked up, and Mac's heart nearly stopped from pity and surprise. Her eyes were red from crying and there was still dried blood on her face, and yet she was still beautiful.

" M-m-mel?"

" The one and only."

She sniffed " Just leave Mel, I killed someone , I'm just a lowly criminal."

_Crash_

Elsa felt someone pick her up, the girl looked up at Mac with big eye's .

"M-el! What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here"

"B-ut but you heard what I said I KILLED A PER-" Mac did the only thing he could to shut her up he …….. kissed her. When he pulled away she was looking at him surprised.

" I've broke in and killed someone just to save you now lets go!" said Mac as he started to walk, with her in his arms. That's when the alarms went off.

" ATTENTION ALL MARINES WE HAVE A BREAK IN, I REPEAT WE HAVE A BREAK IN!"

Then they heard steps coming down the stairs to the cells.

" Hey they killed Johnny! Quick find them!"

_Great they just had to say his name. _Mac bowed his shoulder and started to run.

"Mel what are you doing."

"Making a way out." As he said that Mac plowed threw the wall, and into a room with a lot of equipment in it.

" Mel were are we?"

"It's seems an equipment room but I've never seen this one."

Something small and black caught Elsa's eye. And she pointed to it since she's still being cared by Mac.

" Hey Mel what's that? Take me to it."

Doing as he's told Mac walk's over there. What the object was is a pair of black goggles.

" Elsa there just a pair of goggles."

" I know that but look at the sign below them."

Under the goggles was a sign that said this.

_**Do not touch.**_

_**First ever successful experiment lifeless object/ devil's fruit.**_

" What does it mean Mel?"

"I think these goggles have devil fruit powers!"

" HEY THEY WENT THIS WAY!!"

" Mel grab them and let's go!"

"Ok"

Mac grabbed the goggles and ran, plowed threw another wall to the outside.

He ran with Elsa in his arm's to the dock Where Razz and his father were waiting.

"Took you long enough to zet here Mel" said Razz as they got closer.

" Shut up I saved her didn't I!" retorted Mac.

" Stop bickering you two" said Mr. Conner as he turned to Mac.

"Melcom me boy you've finally grown up" and then he glanced at Elsa looking at him from Mac's arms with a blush on her face. "And you found a wonderful girl, now get before the soldiers come."

" But Pop's I thought you would be angry at me becoming a criminal."

Mr. Conner looked at him with a sad smile " I wouldn't care only if your doing it for the right reason." with that Mac's father walked off but not before smiling a knowing smile at Elsa and patting Mac on the back.

" Vell let's zet going, we don't ave all day."

" Razz your coming with us?" squeaked Elsa, and Mac raised and eyebrow.

"Vell yes, I did attack Marine's also, did I not?"

Mac put Elsa on her feet and looked at both her and Razz. Then he looked at the goggles in hand.

"Well let's go."

The three then sailed of in to the ocean. Mac stood at the front of the boat.

" Mel"

Mac jumped and turned around to see Elsa staring up at him.

" Yeah what is it?"

Elsa started to fiddle with her finger's and blush " About earlier with the kiss, does that mean you like me?"

It was Mac turn to blush he smiled nervously and scratch the back of his head.

" Yeah I do…… but I'll understand if you didn-" He was cut off by Elsa grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him, It last for what seemed like decades until.

"Oi, get ze room vill you." shouted Razz as he walk onto the deck.

Both Mac and Elsa broke apart, blushing madly. Mac looked at Razz and raised an eyebrow.

" I think I will." scooping up Elsa and carry her to his room. Elsa was laughing happily even after all that's happened that day.

( Present )

"And that's how we started being wanted criminals." finished Elsa as she sat at the table next to Mac.

Endo waved his hand's in the air " Wait, wait something's missing!"

The couple looked at him with a blank expression " What's missing from are story."

" If you guy's and this Razz fellow all left together, why isn't he here right now?"

" Oh that's all you want to know, what happened to Razz?"

Siamon and Endo both nodded "Yes!"

Elsa grinned at them " He stopped traveling with us about ten month's after that, we wanted to come to north blue and he wanted to see south blue….. But I don't know why?"

" Is that all you guy's know about him now?" questioned Siamon

"No silly we keep track of him, hold on a second!" Elsa ran out of the room.

"Where she go?" asked the shirtless teen.

Mac crossed his arms " She went to get his Poster, he's a pretty wanted for some of the thing's he's done."

"HERE IT IS!" screamed Elsa as she ran into the room slamming the poster on the table. The captain and first-mate looked at the poster, Siamon looked at it then lifted his head and yelled at the couple.

"THIS IS THE RAZZ YOU WHERE TALKING ABOUT!"

Why was the merman so surprised , well let's look at the poster.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Razzbuten Jans**

**AKA: "Sound Assassin" Razz**

**Bounty: 93,000,000**

**Wanted for the assassination's of 50 pirate captains, 20 marine captain's, 4 Vice-Admirals, and 2 country leader's. Warning if you hear his guitar your either his next target or going to die in the next few minutes, confiscate the guitar first then take him down.**

"This man's killed twenty-four high ranking marines. If some one even find's out your connected to this guy then were all dead!"

" Yeah how did you guy's survive if this guy was so wanted?" asked Endo

Mac smiled " That's easy the story we told you is also the beginning of his criminal career also."

The shirtless teen, and the merman sat there with there mouths open. Then Elsa looked at Endo.

" Captain put a shirt on."

" Oh right see ya!" and Endo ran to his room with his new bag of stuff.

Siamon stood up and sighed "Well I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning." and he walked off.

Mac glanced at Elsa " But we do know why Razz went to South Blue, that's were are home is and we wanted hi…….."

Elsa had a tear fall from her eye " I know Mac, but the only people that need to know are you, me, Razz, and your parent's." and she started crying.

Mac started to rub her back " Elsa, don't cry it was for the best, they weren't safe with use. Artemis and Elena are safer with my parent's and you know that."

Elsa looked up at him and kissed him " I know I just miss our baby's."

* * *

And that's a chap. Now you know Mac and Elsa's past, and look into who Razz is.

Just so you know Razz will most likely not join up any time some. There's two more I have to introduce first before Endo actually meet's him. and also Endo's bounty need's to go up, since Razz's bounty is exactly three time's more than Endo. If you have any question's just ask. Also i know Razz did not have an Accent last chapter but hey i Vanted im to sound cooler.

From, the Dude Of Doom

p.s. I'll like to suggest also The one piece story's Crew of the Hawk and Desert Storm they are both great One piece fanfic's!

P.s.s The next chapter probably and most likely won't be until about two weeks from now since I'm going out of town till the 7th or 10th of August. So hope you enjoyed this chapter and READ & REVIEW PLEASE!

**_Next Chapter: Brutal Doc, a New Friend!_**


	7. Brutal Doc, a New Friend!

One Piece I Don't own, if I did Franky would have pants.

First I would like to say thank you to those that reviewed Rayo, Luda59, and kilnorc and also you three have great stories J. Luda59 read side story you might recognize some thing. Also I marked last chapter as five even though it was six but oh well.

* * *

_Side Story- Traveling the Ocean, Musician's Journey- Razz is standing up in his boat looking at a picture, in the background is a horrendous giant Navy fortress made of metal. A huge gate blocks the entrance._

Chapter 7- Brutal Doc, a New Friend!

Sitting in a closet with her head on her knees was a teenaged girl, crying her eyes out. Her violet hair shadowing her face, in her hand was a pair of oval shaped glasses. For some reason she wore a pair of torn up tennis shoes ripped and tattered. A dirty lab coat was crumbled on the ground. Her pant's were tight and came just above the knee.

The girl lifted her head she had eye's to match her hair. She wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the glasses on her nose. The girl stood up and grabbed a few jars of liquid, and started to walk out the door. But she looked back and grabbed some more vials of liquid.

A smaller girl came shuffling up to the violet haired girl, and passed her a clip bored.

" Shan you have a patient in room one and in room six."

Shan wiped her face again and looked at the smaller girl.

"Thanks Ann, but could you do me a favor and tell me what my father is doing to day."

" Shan don't worry he has a couple of operations to day so you'll just barley see him."

" Thank you." And the violet hair girl walked away.

" Shan!?" yelled the small girl as Shan walked away.

" Yes?"

"Why are you still on this Island if you hate being near your father so much?"

" Because Ann, even if I go he'll find me."

And with that Shan walked away to check on her patience.

………………………… Tree of A Life ……………………………………

" Full House!"

" Damn it!"

" Damn it!"

" Flamboyant!"

The other three stared at Endo with a confused look. The multi – colored teen scratched the back of his head. Then patted his new neon green jacket and under that was a light red shirt.

"What?"

Siamon raised an eyebrow "Flamboyant!?"

"Hey! I didn't want to copy you two."

Elsa sighed and looked around " Okay just ignore the fact that Endo actually knew that word and pay up, you three owe me money"

The three guys of the ship handed the money over to the only girl with a sigh.

" You know you guy's suck at gambling and cards." smirked Elsa, counting her winnings. She then glanced at Mac.

" Hey Mel your 200 beli short!"

" You took most of it in that game of strip go-fish we played last night."

Endo opened his mouth " How does that wo………. You know what I think I'm better of not knowing."

" Ask us again when you found your someone." smirked Mac.

That comment made Endo blush and then he turned to Elsa just to change the subject.

" SO….. Elsa how much farther till the next island?"

" Since it's been about five days since we left that last island, we should reach the next island in about roughly four hours." said Elsa as she waved her hand.

"Yes! Finally some exploring!"

Siamon laid a hand on Endo's shoulder " I think this town is going to be more populated the other places you be……… there's no Base but there's bound to be bounty hunter's so I suggest we go in costume so know one will recognizes us."

Elsa perked up at the sound of that " OH! OH! I know the best outfits for me and Mel! Mel come on!" and despite all the physical impossibilities Elsa some how managed to literally dragged Mac out of that room.

Endo looked at Siamon "How did she………….?"

Siamon just shrugged.

Endo looked at Siamon " Hey! Did she ever say what the island's name is?"

"No, let's check."

The captain and first mate looked at the map.

"Seems like it's called Naramaru Island …….. And were docking at……. Nara Town."

…………………………. Nara Town a few hours later……………………..

Shan was just finishing up with her last patient and leaving the room. When a giant hand grabbed her and tossed her to the wall.

The hand belong to her father. He was a big man around 6'7, muscular, and weighed around 430 pounds. So the guy could be intimidating, he had stringy black hair and tattoos running up his arms. Some people find it hard to believe that this man was the best doctor on the island.

" Hello worthless." he sneered

" H-Hi f-father." She said nervously just because she didn't expect him, she was told she wouldn't see him today.

" How many patience have you had to day?" her father said.

" Twenty- three"

" Good, Good, then you'll get a bigger pay check, meaning that I get your pay, so more money for me." Then The giant doctor looked at the girl he has by the neck,

" Get me a gallon of saki and then get out of my site!" he dropped the girl and walked off.

Shan started walking toward the refrigerator, she opened it and pulled out the saki. She looked at the jug and fingered the jars in her pocket.

Setting the jug on the table she uncorked it and pored all the viruses and poisons she had in her pocket into the saki.

_Father you bring your own down fall. _She thought as she corked the jug back up.

_I have three hours to pack my stuff and get out off here._

……………………….. 1 Hour and 30 minutes later/ Docks ………………………….

Four figure got off the boat, what the people working at the dock thought was weird was the main sail looked like it was taken down. Two of the figure were marines while the other two well they'll just have to ask. The dock master walk up to them, the two marines.

The shorter of the two was blonde and had a grin on his face, he was normal looking except for the orange patches covering his pants. But he other marine was different around eight feet tall, clothing covered his whole body not showing a inch of skin. On his face was a white mask. All you can tell about him was he had long hair that was dark black.

" Hi I'm the dock master how may I help you?" the dock's man said to the shorter of the two.

" Yes I'm Captain Tol and this is my Second in Command Jason he doesn't talk much and we would like to dock."

The dock man took out a clipboard and wrote down the name's " Okay that would be 50 beli each." the blonde "marine" handed him a hundred.

" Uh….. Sir four people got off your ship, so aren't you gonna pay for those two?" signaling to the other two people. The blonde looked over his shoulder and smirked.

" No, we picked you those two a while back the can pay for them selves." the Tol said and walk off with Jason.

The dock master walked over to the other two, were he got a good look at them.

The first one was a beautiful black haired women. She wore and short mini skirt, a tight white formal shirt with the top buttons undone showing some cleavage. A red tie was around her neck and she also had a gray suit jacket. A pair of half moon glasses rested on her nose. The women was writing on a note pad. She had a scowl on her face.

The person behind her was a giant of a man. He had a cap backwards on his head, on his eye's were black goggles, and A dark red vest that looked even to big for him, you can slightly see some metal gleam from his back under the vest. He also wore sandals. A around his neck was a camera.

" Hi and you two are?" ask the dock master.

" My name's Enna Nat, I some time's write articles for the global newspaper on break ins and robbery's."

The dock master looked shocked " THOSE are your story's wow there so detailed, it's like you were actually there."

Enna smiled " I know it just comes to me when I see the scene's."

The man cough a few time's to regain his cool it wasn't ever day that unwanted celebrity's make an appearance. (AN: Yeah right and I'm shore your caching on by now)

" Yes and who is he?" The dock master signaled to the man standing behind Enna.

" Oh this is Athto he's my photographer."

" Well it's great to meet you have a nice day."

Enna smiled at him and Athto nodded picking up a giant bag that was sitting behind him. The dock master waved at them as they walked into town. The D.M realized some thing.

" Oh man I forgot to ask them to pay…….. Oh well."

……………………… With the reporter's and marines ………………………………...

The two reporter's finally caught up to the marines. Enna ran up and punched Captain Tol.

" Ow… what was that for?"

" You tried to get us to pay for ourselves, and I'm not paying the money I won in our card game just yet."

" Then what did you pay with?"

"We didn't pay." she said sticking her tongue out.

" How then did you get bye him ?"

Athto smirked " He forgot to ask over the shock of seeing a celebrity reporter."

Tol and Jason still didn't know what the two meant.

Enna noticed these look's " Some times we write for the newspaper about our robbery's and breakout's."

" Wouldn't the marines have caught on by now?"

" Nope we only write the story's when we actually go back as Enna and Athto to look at the crime seen, so we basically have alter ego's!"

Jason whistled from under his mask " Elsa, Mac I knew you two were slick but damn."

Enna but as we know her Elsa smiled " Thanks Siamon!"

Jason/Siamon then frowned under his mask "I still don't see why I have to were this stupid mask. Do you know Captain?"

Tol/Endo smiled " Man, Si I thought I was the stupid one, you're a merman you'll stick out to much, that outfit hides your features." Siamon growled.

" Then why couldn't I be the marine captain."

" Because I'm your PIRATE Captain!" smiled Endo.

" Got you there Fish Stick."

" Shut up Mac." growled the merman

Athto/ Mac just laughed, and Elsa started laughing with him.

_SLAM! _

Endo ran face first into something and fell backward, causing both Mac and Elsa to laugh harder and Siamon to join in with them.

The Three then looked at what he ran into. It wasn't something but someone. That someone was a violet haired girl in a dirty and torn lab coat. When she and Endo ran into each other, there head's collided causing the girl to drop her bags and knock her and Endo out, and just so you know there lips are touching. To bad for them Endo's crew is the blackmailing type.

" AWWWWWWWWWWW! Are little Endo's first kiss…………………………… Quick Mel get a picture WE NEED BLACKMAIL!"

Mac quickly snapped the picture with his camera and then he turned to Siamon.

" Fish Stick can you please take or lovely couple to that hotel over there" he pointed to hotel at the corner.

" What are you two going to do?" asked the merman

" Were going to a blacksmith to fix your sword, Elsa scythe, and my gauntlets."

" Okay the room will be under the name of Jason, See Ya!"

"Bye!"

Siamon headed to the hotel and the couple headed in the other direction.

* * *

And that's a chapter before I leave I wanted to leave you guy's with this chapter so hope you enjoyed it, also I wanted to leave on a better note, because the next chapter will most likely have violence and blood and the threat of the killer doc.

In case you didn't catch on here are the secret identities.

Endo - Captain Tol

Siamon - 2nd in Command Jason

Elsa - Reporter Enna Nat

Mac - Athto the Photographer

There you go! J

And I'll like to thank again my reviewer's( kilnorc, Rayo, and Luda59 you guy's rock) and I know this chapter is shorter than the other's but I wanted a chapter out before I go. Also can you guy's sort of spread the word. on this story as a favor you don't have to but that would be great.

From the one and ONLY THE DUDE OF DOOM.

_**Next chapter: Death Doc the Living Virus! **_


	8. Death Doc the Living Viruse!

I don't own One Piece!

Hey it's me The DOD even though I'm on vacation I making this chapter! I only got one review last time and that makes me kind of sad but oh well. Here's the new chapter!and sorry no cover this time.

* * *

Chapter 8: Death Doc the Living Virus!

"Doctor Tofca?" asked Ann as she opened the door to the lab. She's been worrying because know one has seen him or his daughter Shan.

"Doctor Tof- AHHHHH!" there on the lab floor was Tofca face down, his skin an ere green color. Ann walked closer to the body to make shore its dead.

But she never got a chance because the doctor's hands shot up and grabbed her by the throat. Tofca stood up off the ground, holding Ann with one hand and grabbed his head in pain with the other.

The Doc glanced at the girl in his hand.

"Where's my daughter?"

"I don't know sir."

"Then you're of no use to me!"

……………………… Hotel nine at night …………………………………………..

" Twenty beli"

" No"

" Thirty"

" No"

" Fifty and that's final!"

" Only if I get to keep the picture"

"Fine"

Siamon walked to the bed Endo was laying on still knocked out and picked him up. The merman then walked to the bed that held the unconscious girl and laid Endo down next to her.

_Click_

Siamon turned around to see Elsa and Mac standing behind him with a camera. Elsa was the one who took the picture.

" Ohhhhh! I just love blackmail, don't you Mel." Squealed Elsa looking at Mac.

" Only when it's not me you're blackmailing." He grinned

The first mate walked up to the couple.

" You owe me a picture and some money."

Elsa pouted reaching into her pocket.

" Oh fine here." Handing the merman the money.

" Now since our captains out of commission for the moment, I'm in command. So go to sleep because in the morning were picking up our weapons and leaving."

The couple saluted " Yes Captain Fish-stick sir!"

With that they ran to there room. But not before Mac grabbed and carried the refrigerator full of saki and wine. Siamon hung his head and put his hands on the back of it.

" Even with this crew I got to be the sane one when the others are acting crazy………………………. But did they have to take the saki!"

…………………… Hotel- one in the morning ……………………………………..

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock _

Siamon sat up in his bed grumbling _Who in there right mind would knock on a door at 1 am! _Standing up and grabbing his white mask.

The merman put on the mask and slammed opens the door. There stood the dock master with a newspaper in hand. The man jumped and looked at what he thought was on of the scariest Navy officer he's ever seen.

" I-I'm s-sorry, I thought that this was the room of Reporter Enna, I just want an autograph."

Siamon grunted and motioned for the man to fallow. The man who from now on we will call Bob followed him in.

Siamon glared at the man. Bob shivered clutching the newspaper.

" You know what time it is?" He whispered to Bob.

" Yes and I'm sorry but I was nerviest she a celebrity, but I'm sorry for waking you, I'll just leave to find the right room." Bob started to get up but Siamon grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him on the couch.

" No you got the right room, her room is the one on the right…… I'll get her." Siamon stood up and knock on the door. There was some shuffling, a crash and the door finally unlocked.

There stood Elsa in one of Mac T-shirts, so basically it went to her knees. Her eyes were red and she was clutching her head. Her hair was messed up and she was still wearing the fake glasses.

"What do you want?" she whispered trying to make her hang over go away.

" Well Enna you have a fan."

Elsa glanced at the man on the couch. Then looked back at Siamon.

" So what does he want?"

"Autograph."

She glances at the man again then motioned for him to come over. Bob hoped up and handed her the paper.

" Who should I make this out to?" Elsa yawned

" Bob, Bob Ebay"

Scribbling on the paper, she wrote the autograph. Then handed it back to him.

"Now the next time you want an autograph, please do it when the sun's up okay!"

"Okay thank you bye!" yelled Bob as he ran out and slammed the door behind him.

Mac walked out of his and Elsa's room looking worse then her, in only sweat pants and scratching his head. Then he looked at both Siamon and Elsa in there pajamas. Well Elsa was in his shirt but still.

" So what's the racket?"

Siamon glanced at him " That dock's man that we meet earlier wanted an autograph."

"(_Sigh_ ) Well he's gone now so why are we standing around?"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All three of there heads turned as they heard the scream, but instead of going to it they waited.

Elsa smiled " Mel get the camera" Mac nodded.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This scream was higher pitched.

The three grinned and the walked to the second room on the left side.

…………….. Three minutes earlier ……………………………………

Endo's eyes were drifting in and out, he thought he heard a knock on a door and some mumbling. But being the guy that he was he decided to ignore it and snuggle up to the teddy bear that was laying next to him.

_**Man your stupid!**_

_Okay that's it just who are you?_

_**What you don't know, your good Endo and I'm bad Endo. You're a goody little to shoes.**_

_**(smacks Endo)**_

_OW! Okay I know for a fact that you're not bad since you help me all the time!_

_**Okay fine I just your ever day run in the mill split personality.**_

_Oh……… okay soooo why am I stupid?_

_**Open your eyes and you'll find out**_

So Endo listened to his other self and opened his eye's to see a girl about his age asleep next to him, and he did what any man would do when he finds himself in bed with a women he didn't know, he thought of what he had to drink since his last memory.

Since he couldn't think of any thing he did what an idiot would do he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shan was opening her eyes because she heard a scream. The doctor eye's widened because there was a blonde guy sitting next to her on some bed and she did the only thing she could think of.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two stared at each other for a minute before the door was knocked down, and Siamon, Mac, and Elsa fell face first onto the floor. Shan and Endo stared in amazement.

Elsa jumped up excited and then she frowned.

" AW I missed the funny part. AHHHH!"

She screamed because Mac and Siamon decided to get up and she was standing on there backs. Shan looked back and forth at the people in the room.

" W-who a-re y-ou p-people?"

" Yeah and why were we asleep in the same bed!?" yelled Endo

Mac was about to say something when Elsa jump on his head.

"You made me fall!"

" ELSA GET OFF!" yelled Mac.

While those two fight, Siamon steeped up " What happened was, you girly" pointing at Shan " ran into are idiot of a captain" point at Endo " knocking you both out" pointing at them both " so I being the oh so nice person I am carried you both hear and laid you in that bed."

Endo rubbed his head " Okay that explains one question, but who she?"

Shan looked at Endo "I would like to know who you people are!"

" You first!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

" No we'll tell you who we are first and that's final!" yelled Endo

Shan put on an innocent face "Okay"

The conversation went threw Endo's head again and he realized what happened.

"Damn it!"

Then he sighed " Fine well tell you who we are, but what we tell you can't tell anyone okay?"

She nodded " Well my name is Endo Ordam and I'm the captain of this pirate crew, The Living Tree Pirates."

The doctor had a worried look on her face until and idea popped into her head.

" The merman is my first mate Siamon, the big guy is my shipwright Mac, and the girl on his head is Elsa my navigator." Endo signaled to the other three and then he looked at Shan.

" Now what's your name and why were you in a hurry?"

Shan started to worry " W-well my n-name is Shan Tifihe and I'm an ex-doctor of this town."

Siamon looked at her for a second and walked out of the room. Shan looked confused as she watched Siamon walk out of the room.

" Where's he going?" she asked

Endo waved his hand " Don't worry about him, what I want to know is why you considered your self an ex-doctor?"

Mac and Elsa stopped wrestling when they heard Endo say this. Shan started to shake but she decided that it was the best she told them.

" W-ell I poisoned the lead doctor in this town who is also my father…"

The three pirates were about to do the simultaneous what , but where cut off when Siamon walked back into the room, holding a very old looking bounty poster.

" So you're his daughter hmmm." After saying that Siamon placed the paper were the other four could see.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Tofca Tifihe**

**AKA: The Dark Doctor**

**Bounty: 250,000,000**

**Wanted for numerous murders and slaughters. Also for being a follower of "The Nemesis" Stein Madro, Captain of the Dark Death Pirates.**

There eye's widened when they saw the poster even Shan because she never knew her father was a wanted man. Endo glanced at Siamon with a slightly nervous smile.

" Stop joking Si if people would know if they had a wanted man with a bounty that high living in this city."

Siamon closed his eyes " It is possible captain he was presumed dead a long time ago, along with his Captain."

Elsa glanced at him " Why was he presumed dead?"

" Because a few days after Gold Roger was executed the Navy cracked down big time on all the big named pirates with high bounties because they didn't want another pirate king."

" So they went after them all, a few they couldn't find like White Beard. But they caught up to The Dark Death's with around three thousand war-ships, half of that was destroyed, but the pirate crew was still killed but the body's of there doctor and captain could not be found."

That story sort of scared every one else in the room but Mac asked the most obvious question.

"How big was his captain's bounty to be hunted down like that?"

"Here's the poster, and this guy's bounty could put some of the high bounty's today to shame." Siamon tossed another piece of paper down.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Stein Madro**

**AKA: Madro "The Nemesis"**

**Bounty: 750,000,000**

**Wanted for slaughtering of 50 town's, 20 cities, 2 Marine bases, and 400 other pirate crew's. WARNING if confronted DO NOT attack, call in a higher up, has the ability of the **_**Hason Hason no mi (damage damage fruit) **_**this ability allows him to transfer his injuries to another person or object instantly.**

The four teenager's sat there with there eye's wide, Siamon snapped his figures.

" Okay enough of this, since this girl is now a killer she's coming with us when we leave…… Is that okay Captain?"

" Yeah shore." Endo was still a little bit stunned, and then he waved his hand.

" Go back to sleep guys I can see its still night so we leave in the morning."

His crew nodded and left the room. Endo got up from the bed Shan was on and moved to the one next to it, and laid down.

"Night"

"Night"

…………………………… Ten a.m morning………………………………….

Endo, Shan, and Siamon were waling towards the docks, Mac and Elsa were picking up there weapons at the blacksmith. Shan didn't like the silence so she started to ask questions.

"So how long have you guys been travel together?"

"Oh about close to two weeks now" replied the multi colored teen.

"Okay how about…" Shan was cut off.

"SHANNNNNN!!!!" She knew that voice, she started shaking _How, how did he live! _She turned around, and what she saw scared her.

There throwing people from his path was her father, but he was different his skin was a dark green color, and his eyes were black. Shan turned back to her friends.

" Run you two RUN!"

Endo was going to go but then he got a good look at the people Tofca was throwing. Each person Tofca touched would start coughing violently blood poring from there mouths and collapsing to the ground.

Endo turned to Shan and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Shan, we have to get him away from these people and you're the only one who can do it!"

Tears were falling from her eyes "What can I do? I'm weak and useless."

She felt someone grab and shake her, she opened her eye's to see Siamon.

"Girl! Snap out of it if you want into this crew, you have to show use what you got okay."

She nodded.

"Okay all you have to do is lead him to a small ally and take-him-down!"

Si sat her down then turned to his captain.

" Captain, I'll go to the boat and wait for the others, you go with Shan."

Endo nodded and then he smiled " Si, a good captain is only as good as his crew and I have to say your good." Then he ran off with Shan. Tofca changed his war path to fallow the two.

……………….. Tree of Life …………………………………

Mac and Elsa were climbing onto the boat caring there improved weapons. The sword and scythe both had a grayish blue blade and the gantlets knuckles were the same color.

" So Mel what kind of metal did you give the guy to use?"

Mac smiled " I gave him the Seastone I stone from that jail."

Elsa was surprised " so that means…."

" Yep."

They started to laugh because they now had weapons to stop devil fruit users.

"HI!"

The couple jumped at the voice, and looked around for it.

" Up here!"

They looked up and sitting on one of the tree mast branches was a girl around ten years old. The girl wore a yellow tank top and a white skirt, she was cover in a little dirt and looked like she hasn't eaten for a while.

" Hold on I'll be right down" yelled the girl and she jump from the tree.

Both Mac and Elsa's heart skipped a beet because she was around twenty feet In the air and she just jumped. Then there hearts skipped again when the saw the girl wasn't falling but gently floating down.

When the girl's feet touched the ground, she stuck out her tongue closed an eye an stuck out her hand.

"Hi you can call me P.K!"

…………………. Town's alleys Endo/Shan ……………………………………….

They were running for there lives threw the ally's trying to find a way to beat Tofca.

" GET BACK HEAR YOU WORTHLESS GIRL!" Yelled the madman of a doctor.

Endo scared for his life because there being chased by an extremely wanted man who has a bounty a lot bigger the his.

The teen then saw an opening up ahead, so he grabbed Shan's hand pulling her with him.

The path had buildings on both sides and they could hardly move there arms out.

" THERE YOU ARE GIRLY!" Yelled Tofca but luck from the two teens the giant of a man didn't see how small the alley was so the man got stuck.

Shan looked back to see her father jammed in-between the wall's and she stopped.

Shan dropped Endo's hand and opened her bag that she had with her.

" Shan what are you doing we got to go!"

The doc glanced at her new captain " Sorry Endo but I have to finish this here and now!"

He nodded and watch her pull out what he thought looked like metal shoes. On the frond of them was what looked like the heads of axe's and the back hand blades attached.

"Shan what are those?"

" These are called Grieve Edge's they use to belong to my mother before she died."

Shan said this as she slipped them on. The doc stood up and turned to Endo.

" Endo I want you to stay back while I do this ok!"

He nodded and watched her walk towards her father.

" Hi father" she said as she stood in front of him.

"Now it's time for me to pay you back for all the pain you caused me!"

Shan jumped and delivered and upper cut kick, making a long deep gash on her father's stomach. The man growled.

" This is for mother!" a spinning kick to the face. Making another gash on his cheek.

" And finally this is for the life you nearly robbed me of!" with that said she landed a crushing kick to the man's throat. Tofca started to cough tans gag.

Shan turned around and walked away, and Endo stared at the both doctor's and then ran after Shan.

_Not to self don't piss off Shan._

_**You got that right…… Man that chick can be scary!"**_

_Shut up._

…………………Same alleyway forty minutes later…………………………………

A figure walked down the alley way in which the nearly lifeless body of Tofca lay.

The figure was in his late forty's a little gray showing in his black hair. The man was skinny, but tall. He wore a long dark green trench coat that was buttoned up and hands in his pocket. The man was dragging a body behind him, it was the body of are good friend Bob.

The man walked up to Tofca and place one of his hand's on his head and his other on Bob's.

The wounds on Tofca started to disappear while wounds started to open on Bob's body.

The man then pushed on the giant doctor's body knocking him out from in between the walls.

Tofca sputtered and then opened his eye's to look into the silver eyes of someone he thought he would never see again.

" Captain y-you've returned" stuttered the doc.

Yes the trench coated man was Stein Madro the missing leader of the Dark Death Pirate's . Stein chuckled and then looked at the doctor.

"Well my dear doctor it seems that the time has finally come to reborn are group, and with your new abilities well be even more deadly."

"But Captain the rest of the crew is dead."

" They were weak Tofca, so we will recruit new and better members"

Stein then tilted his head back and laughed.

……………………………… On an Island a few mile's from Nara city ………………

A lone town rest on this island and all was quit.

Body's and blood covered the ground and four figures stood in a circle around a fifth.

The one in the middle was covered by shadows of the four who surrounded.

" Boss ever one in the village is dead just like you order." Said one of the figure as all of them stood up from bowing. Now you can get a good look at the man in the middle.

He was around twenty, his hair was odd, one side was a dark red and short while the other side was long and blonde. You can only see the right side of his face because the other side was cover by half of a smiling white mask.

He wore a suit which was half black on the left side and white on the right and visversa with pants. He was spinning a black cane around his finger. The man turned the left side of his face to the four. (AN: side with mask.)

He spoke in a raspy yet cheery voice "HAHA! Good job boys and girl now it's time to have some fun, HAHA, we might have visitor's soon, HAHA!"

The second figure that stood in front of the man spoke " Yes Ring Master …….. Captain Kie do you have any order's for use?"

Ring Master turned the right side of his face toward the four and he spoke in a totally different voice.

" No now do what Ring Master said, go, go ships come to this town all the time, set up the attractions and when they come we can have some oh so bloody fun!" Kie threw back his head and laughed. Kie dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, he glances at it the tosses in. Kie walk's away into the town followed by his minions.

This is what the paper said

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Kie Mealon**

**AKA: The Ring Master**

**Bounty: 100,000,000**

* * *

And that's the chapter! Yeah! And I'm still on vacation. I like to say this chapter was hard. Also in this chapter I revealed more of my charters that I've made and all the one's I've introduced so far are all mine all other new charter's are most likely not mine.

Also what do you think of the villains I've created and I know there very sadistic, hehehe.

Thanks for reviewing and also only three people have permission to use the charters in my story and those are Luda59, Rayo, and kilnorc ( Also there the only one who have reviewed.) so they you three can use them.

From, the Dude Of Doom!

P.S. And yes I Did kill Bob and Ann. Hey there filler charters I have to use for them any more.

_**Next chapter: Two Faced! Carnival Mayhem!**_


	9. Two Faced! Carnival Mayhem!

Hey was up every one yoyo yoyo………. Okay I better stop now.. Any way thanks for coming to read this chapter and since I'm back from vacation and on my own computer I'm ready to write yeah! Ok this chapter may be a little short I'm not shore until I start writing .

_

* * *

_

_Side story: A blonde man in a red coat sits in a tiny boat with a bow in his lap. In the background smoke and a giant purple seaking are in the very distance. _

Chapter 9- Two Faced! Carnival Mayhem!

The crew was sitting around a table staring at each other with a giant sweat drop on there heads. A little girl was floating around the room above there heads. Endo looked up at her and grinned nervously.

"So why are you on this boat?"

PK grinned and waved her hand " Because silly I need a ride back to my home town."

Endo's drop got bigger " And where would this town be?"

PK put a finger on her nose and tried to look thoughtful " Well….. Its about two hours." Then she spun around " Datta way!"

The only problem with this is she was still spinning. Siamon was rubbing his head, trying to stop the growing headache. Mac and Elsa were both in a trance from all the stupidity that was going on.

Endo turned to Elsa " Uh…. Elsa can you see what the closes island is so we can drop this girl off"

" HEY CLOWNY! I have a name!" yelled the little girl.

" I'M NOT A CLOWN!"

"Then why do you act stupid and dress colorfully?"

The captains face turned red and so did the rest of the crew but for a completely different reason than Endo's.

" Well why are you floating!"

" Because silly I ate the Yatai Yatai no mi which gave me the ability to float."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Siamon, Elsa, Mac and even Shan who was trying to stay quit, broke out in laughter, at seeing there captain being told off by a girl eight years younger than him.

Elsa wiped tears from her eye's and pulled out a map.

" Captain there's an island about an hour and a half west of here, that's most likely her island."

Endo crossed his arms and huffed " Fine but then she is gone." and he stormed out of the kitchen.

………………. ………………………………...

A giant boat was looming just out of the sight of Endo and his crew. It was pure black excepted splotches of red to make the look of blood. On the flag was a Jolly Roger, the skull had a giant crack down the forehead and blood coming out of it's eyes. Three sixes were on there one on each side of the crack and one on it's chin.

This is the ship of the Dark Death Pirate's, the _Sinners Judgment. _Standing at the helm was Stein Madro with a wicked smile on his face. Tofca walked up behind him.

" Captain how are we going to recruit for this crew, we can't just pull up any old place like we first started."

Stein's wicked smile grew " Well my dear doctor I have some recruits in mind, they have the…….. lets say same out look on the world as we do."

" But how do we get them."

" Oh don't worry Tofca, were heading towards one and I have the other locked in a cell below deck."

Tofca looked at Madro confused " But captain if he's here already why isn't he with us on deck.

Stein looked at him " Let's just say he will need a little more... convincing before he's ready to join."

……………. Navy War-Ship Near the North Blue Grand Line Entrance…………

A man was standing at the front of the ship with his head down and a serious look on his face.

He had giant red dreadlocks hanging around his face, covering his eyes. He wore a tight green tank top and long blank leather pants. Around his right wrist and covering his hand were three really giant claw blades.

The man had a hooked nose and a pointy red goatee. His body was lean and well muscled. On his feet were dark green combat boots.

A soldier ran up behind the man and saluted.

" Vice-Admiral Adorian you called SIR!"

This man was Vice- Admiral James Adorian or "Mass-Claw" James one of the most respected Navy officers there are. James looked at the marine behind him.

" Yes ……….I want to know all the latest news that's been going on in and out of the grand line."

"Yes sir!"

"So what do we have."

"Well sir, Vice-Admiral Jack Merrian has begin his search for Shidyk D. Shade again and wandering around the grand-line looking for him."

James ran a hand threw his dreadlocks " Jack is starting to get obsess with capturing a single criminal he might start ignoring every thing else." Then he waved his hand.

" Go on"

The soldier flipped threw some papers " Theodora is getting restless because of a few things happening at West Capital, she's starting to demand more soldiers and wouldn't give a reason."

The red-haired man scowled " That woman has become power hungry………… I told the higher-up's that she wasn't fit for that position. But even with my leverage I couldn't sway them………. Why couldn't we get some info on what she's after?"

" Because sir one of our spy's were found and interrogated……. Theodora now knows your spying on her."

" Damn…..well go on"

" Captain Smoker is traveling the grand-line searching for a pirate that got away from him."

James frowned again " Smoker it seems can't stand his ego being tarnished, and that's why he's still a captain. Well any North Blue news?"

" Well sir there are a few raises in bounties and new ones."

"I know that already."

" There have been some reports of Madro "The Nemesis" popping up every now and then…"

" Now that's foolish I was there when they took that man out even though I was just a cabin boy washing floors under Merrian. Any thing else that aren't rumors?"

" Well Captain Ashton Sata has gone missing, his office was covered in blood and six marines were found dead outside of the room."

James turned around and raised an eye-brow.

"When did this happen?"

The soldier shuffled nervously under his gaze.

" Well….. About three days after the Siamon incident."

The red haired man nodded and excused the soldier, he then turned back to see.

_Something big is going to happen, I can fell it. And the Marines aren't going to be ready if it can't fight the corruption that is happening within it's own walls._

………………. Dock's PK's home town………………………………...

The Crew plus PK all looked in amazement at what the island looked like. The island looked like the worlds biggest carnival, with coaster, giant tents and lots of lights.

Shan looked at PK " Wow Peak's this is your home!?"

PK shook her head " No, but it's the right place there was a town here not a carnival."

Siamon rubbed his chin and jumped off the boat. Mac watched him walk towards the entrance.

" Hey, Fish-stick were are you going!?"

" Something about this seems wrong but familiar, now come on!"

Everyone jumped off including PK and headed towards the entrance.

……………….. Carnival Entrance………………………………...

The crew walk up to the entrance of the carnival. It wasn't that hard to miss since there were thousand of sides flashing **this way **and **ENTRANCE HERE, **all over the place.

" Duuuuuude! This place looks…………………AWESOME!" Yelled Endo

Siamon punched Endo's head, making a giant lump. PK and Shan walk up to the ticket counter, in the booth sat a very bored looking man with rings under his eyes. He wore the standard red vest of a ticket seller. He had long black hair to his shoulders and it was blocking most of his face from view, he had a nose ring on the right nostril. He had a pine on his shirt that was shaped like a U.

He looked at Shan then at PK and yawned. Shan looked at the guy wondering when he was going to stop so she coughed. The man stopped and looked at them again.

" Welcome to Carnival Mayhem how many people in your party?"

Shan was about to ask where the town was but………

"Six tickets please!" yelled PK jumping up and down.

"Ok here you go have a great time" he said sarcastically.

" Umm… What happen to the town that was here?" asked Shan

The man looked at here and shrugged. This mad the doctor angry.

" Well if you don't know I would like to speak to your manager!"

"Ok Fine." (AN: if you know what I'm about to do, sorry I just couldn't resist.)

The ticket guy turned around for a second and then faced Shan again. The man smiled.

" You wanted to speak to me?"

The Doc's mouth was hanging open, the man was now wearing a managers button. Shan's face turned red and she stormed off, and the next person to bother her was going to get it. The lazy man smirked as he watched the woman walk away.

Back to the rest, it seems our multi colored captain was the next person to bug Shan because at the moment he was knocked out and lying on the ground.

As Shan fumed, PK ran around, and Endo being out cold. The remaining three and the ones with actual experience in the world talked.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Mac placing his goggles over his eyes.

" Well……. I don't know about you Mel but I want to look around." said Elsa

Siamon nodded "I'll have to agree with her, something happened to this town and I want to know what."

Mac sweat dropped as he watched Elsa run into the park.

" I don't think that's what she meant……………….I'll go after her."

But Siamon stopped him by placing a hand on Macs shoulder.

"What!?"

Siamon gave him a wicked smile " Your taking the squirt with you."

Mac hung his head "PK come on!"

"OKAY!"

Mac and PK went in to the carnival. Siamon walked over to Endo who was now just waking up.

" So Captain you ready to go in?"

" Yeah let's get Shan and go………………..were is she?"

Siamon glanced around not seeing there doctor and shrugged.

" Must have went with Mac and PK…..Well lets go!"

………………………………...

Elsa was walking back the way she came thinking of a evil plan _Yes and then I'll knock Mel out and force him on the Tunnel of Love! That would be enough torture to get him to do more stuff for me._

Elsa noticed her captain and first-mate walking and ran up to them.

"Hey guys! Where's every one else?" she asked looking around.

The two guys looked confused, and they stared at her.

"Elsa….. Mac and PK came in a few seconds after you, and you haven't ran into them yet?"

Elsa started to worry "No I haven't…… but where's Shan?"

"We think she's with the others."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The three turned around to were the laugh came from. There stood a man with blonde and red hair and half a mask on his face.

Siamon growled " Were did you come from!?"

The half-masked man waved his hand "Oh! I have my ways, now welcome to my party because it's time for me to have some fun!"

"Who are you?"

"Who me?" he said pointing to the right side of his face

"Or me?" pointing to his masked right side.

Elsa yelled at him " You're the same person!"

The man started to clean his fingers " I wouldn't talk like that little lady, because if you do something might happen to that big friend of yours."

Elsa covered her mouth with her hands in surprised.

"And to answer your previous question I am Kie and this is Ring Master."

With that said Kie held up a cane he had in his hand and pointed it toward the three.

" Three down, you three to go where I stop only we will know! Ta ha ha ha ha!"

Kie pressed a button on his cane and a purple smoke came out.

" What (cough) is this (cough) stuff?"

" It's knock out gas, so good night!"

They collapsed to the ground. There world went dark.

* * *

Yeah I know it's shortish but hey I want most of the action in one chapter so that will be next. This chapter was a beginning and info chapter because after this small arc there heading to the grand line …………….maybe…..that is if I don't think of something else to put in between. And if you read a few of the stories I've list to read a few chapters ago you might know a few links to other story's hehehe. Sorry no chapter name this time.

From-the dude of doom

P.S. if you haven't looked yet, I have picture links in my profile if you want to know what some of the charters look like!and thanks for reviewing.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!


	10. To Bear It All! Fight for your Life!

Me no own One Piece, what I do own is a Wii, PS2, Game cube, some cards, a TV, and half of a TV (don't ask.)

_

* * *

_

_Side Story: The Trench coat man is angrily fallowing Razz and two woman because one of the women yelled at him for no reason._

Chapter 10 - To Bear All! Fight for your Life!

"Mac?"

Small hands push on his back, his vision was blurry.

"Mac?"

He was pushed again and he rolled on to his back but hit something cold and hard. He looked around to see he was leaning on metal bars. PK was in a small cage next to the cell he was in.

"Mac your awake!"

He smiled and reach threw the bars and ruffled the young girls hair.

"Yeah kid, I'm alright but what happened?"

The little girl shrugged her shoulders " I don't know, but when you where knocked out two weird looking colorful guys feed you something."

Mac's eyes widened " What do you mean?"

PK looked confused " Well they feed you and now you look a little different."

In surprised Mac stood up to looked at himself. He didn't have anymore fat on him it was all pure muscle now, but he was still wide, his jacket and pants hung loosely off of him. He also noticed that he was at least five inches taller than before, now he was most likely seven feet tall.

Mac patted his head, his hair was a little rougher and longer. He was also relieved that they didn't take his goggles.

"Ah, your final awake." a gravely voice said from the darkness.

Mac spun around looking for its owner.

"Who's there?"

" Why it's use of coarse!" a similar yet different voice said.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm right here."

An odd man with half a mask on his face steeped out of the shadows. The part of his face you can see was smiling wickedly.

"The name is Kie Melon……………AND I am the Ring Master!" Both of the voices said out of the same body.

"Why did you capture use?" PK asked quietly shivering in the corner of her cage.

Kie smiled " Oh because you two will make perfect addictions to my show."

Mac glared " Were already part of a crew!"

PK glanced at Mac, then she raised her arm in the air. " YEAH!"

Kie twirled his cane " Oh, But not for long I'm going to have some fun with them and then kill them. **KI HA HA HA HA KO**!" Kie keep on laughing and then he stopped, he looked back.

" Oh yeah if they manage to survive I'll just have you kill them big guy."

Mac grabbed the bars of his cell "I will never in a million years hurt them!"

" Oh but it won't be you that kills them it will be your devil!"

"What do you mean!?"

Kie glanced at him "Oh don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet."

Mac busted the bars of his cell down "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!"

Mac charged the man, but all Kie did was sigh and twirl is cane and then there was a flash. Mac was temporarily blinded and stumbled around when he heard Kie's voice.

" Rikishi hold him still"

Then a giant hand rapped around Mac.

" At the moment I'm going to inject you with a medicine that will bring out the **beast **in you."

Mac's world went dark.

…………………………. Endo………………………………...

Endo was finally was waking up from the gas that was shot at him. The teen stood up and rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings.

He was surrounded by walls and there was only one opening in it. He noticed neither Siamon or Elsa on the ground. He cupped his hands to his mouth.

"SHAN! SIAMON! MAC! ELSA! PK! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

" Oh don't worry about them I'll more worried about your self."

Endo looked around "KIE WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CREW!"

"Oh ho ho, you're the captain that's good to know, well you don't have to worry about them at the moment there fine for now. So why don't you and me play a little game, hmmmm?"

Endo frowned "What do you mean?"

Kie's laugh was heard from all over " Well little Captain, I'm somewhere in this Maze Of Doom but watch out there's traps and my Strong Man Rikishi is wandering around here also. KI HA HA HA KO!"

" I'll _**kill **_you and nothings going to stop me because my friends need me _**now**_." the bright colored teen whispered to him self as he removed his jacket and shirt and tied them around his waist.

"It's time for you to see _**Ring Master **_why they call me "_**Death Tree**_"!"

……………………………Shan………………………………...

Shan was wandering around in the dark trying to find away out. The last thing she remember was being angry, and watch as her captain was knock out and the other were talking, then every thing went blank.

The rooms lights suddenly came on and now she knew she didn't know where she was.

At this moment Shan was right smack dab in the middle of a maze of mirrors. She heard someone yawn.

"Hello? Endo?" Shan called.

"Wrong lady (_yawn_)"

The doctor tensed she knew that voice, it sounded like…….. That's when a person steeped out into the middle of one of the walkways. Shan's eyes narrowed.

"YOU!"

The person standing in front of her was……… the ticket man, dressed in exactly what he was wearing when she last saw him. The only addition was a butcher knife that was hanging off his belt. He yawned again.

"Nice to see you again (_yawn_), the name's Nama Kemono the ticket master of this carnival _(yawn)_, tell me are you felling sleepy?"

As a mater of fact she was "Why do you want to know?"

Nama yawned again "So I can kill you and go back to sleep."

Shan glared at the man and stumbled a bit.

"What did you do to me?"

He looked appalled "Why what ever do you mean?"

Shan was on the point of yelling " What I mean is why am I getting tired so quickly!"

"Oh that I ate a devil fruit **Akubi Akubi no mi** so when ever I yawn, I create a sound wave that makes you fall asleep and with this room of mirrors the waves are reflected."

Shan's eyes widened and she then got into her fighting stance. Her Grieve Edges were still on her feet from a few hours ago.

_I either have to find a way to neutralize his ability or finish this quick!_

……………………..Siamon and Elsa ………………………………...

The gas was wearing off of both of them at the same time. Siamon stood up and got into a battle stance because he sensed something was wrong.

"Si what are you doing and why are we in a tent?"

The merman looked at the dark haired girl.

" Something's wrong, this tent has the smell of blood all over it."

" What do you mean?" asked Elsa

" What he means is-"

"That there have been-"

"Quit a few people-"

"Killed here!"

Both the merman and the girls head swiveled to the direction the two voices came from.

There stood two clowns that looked almost alike in everyway except they were different colors. The first one was in yellow with blue hair, the second one was orange and had red hair. They each had a K on there shirts.

The yellow one did a flip " I am Inaka!"

The orange one jumped and landed on Inaka's shoulders.

" And I'm Mono!"

"And where here to kill you! HA HA HA-"

The clowns were cut off because both Elsa and Siamon charged at them weapons raised.

Siamon turned his head to Elsa " Elsa I'll take the yellow one, you get orange!"

She nodded "Okay!"

(AN: LETS GET READY TO RUMMMMMMBBBBLE!)

……………… Shan VS Nama …………………………….

Shan was running and stumbling threw the mirror maze trying to not fall asleep. She then spun and shot out her foot.

" _Grieve Wheel!" _Her kick shattered one of the mirrors.

" Ops missy you missed again." mocked Nama.

It has been going like this for about an hour now. The only thing keeping her awake now was the sound of the mirrors breaking.

Nama has been using the mirrors as decoys to wear and weaken down the doctor. He was about to succeed Shan can hardly stand any more.

_I can't find this guy, if I keep going I'll pass out from weariness and he's going to kill me. How am I going to beat this guy Think Shan think._

She heard another yawn coming from some were behind her. Shan spun narrowly avoiding a giant mirror shard aimed for her head.

"Oh great _(yawn) _I missed, that means I'm going to have to keep going." mumbled Nama

Shan spun around to see the real Nama standing behind her. Her coat settled around her and she felt something bump against her thigh. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vile of liquid, and looked at it.

_I've got it_

She uncorked the bottle and drank the liquid inside. Her eyes widened and her heart speed up. The ticket man noticed the change's in her.

"What did you do?"

Shan looked at him and grinned "I just took a drug that speeds up your adrenalin making my blood pump fast, now I'm not sleepy any more."

Nama's eye's widened and her ran. Shan grinned and started to run after him.

…………………………..PK………………………………...

PK looked worriedly at Mac as he clutched his head in pain. She also noticed Mac had a mad look on his face.

PK reached a hand over to try to comfort the giant teen, he sat up quickly and started to laugh.

" Mac are you okay?"

"Ha ha- PK find- ha ha- Elsa- ha ha- and save them. Plea-AHHHHH!"

PK jumped back breaking the door on her cage. Mac shot up his body was starting to cover in brown hair, His body stretched and morphed, he was screaming threw this whole process. He was getting taller and wider. His hands had a claw look to them.

PK looked around and screamed to the sky.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

A laugh was heard around the room. Kie's voice was heard around the room.

"Why little girl I gave him a Devil Fruit called the **Kuma Kuma no mi: Model Grizzly**, and then I injected him with a serum that unleashes the beast that resides in him that all Zoan user's have residing in them, so I better run fast little girl he can't control himself when he's in that form! KI HA HA HA HA KO!"

PK ran out of the room thinking about what she should do.

_He can't control himself like that, and he asked me to find Elsa……wait Elsa that's it!_

Even though she's only know these people for a few hours she can already tell there was something between Mac and Elsa. For a small ditzy girl she shore is smart.

………………. Elsa VS Mono………………………………..

Elsa was swinging, slashing, and spinning just to try and hit Mono who was jumping flipping, and bending to avoid the attacks.

" Stop-Avoiding-My-Attacks!" Screamed the black haired girl

"He He He He you want me to fit back oh sorry for you!"

When he said that he reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain like weapon **(1).**

Elsa heaved her Scythe over her head and chucked it Mono.

"_Ghost Slash"_

Mono took his chain and swung it at the flying weapon. But The chain went right threw the weapon and his eyes widened. Only to see Elsa appear behind him and slash him in the back.

The clown fell to his knees blood spaying every were, soaking Elsa's cloths in the red liquid.

"YOU HURT MY BROTHER!!" Yelled Inaka as he broke away from his fight with Siamon.

The yellow clown jumped into the air welding a giant hammer. Elsa jumped back as the hammer smashed into the ground.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Inaka swung his hammer so fast it was impossible to doge and Elsa knew it so she braced for impact. But she was never hit.

Elsa opened her eyes and noticed she was flouting ten feet off the ground.

"That was close!" a tiny voice said from behind her.

Elsa turned her head to see PK, grabbing Elsa's vest.

"P..P.PK How did you that!?"

"My fruit powers silly, not only can I lift myself but others as well as long as I touch them."

"Oh….Ok but where have you been?"

PK was now setting them back on the ground. Inaka was in a choke hold by Siamon who when the clown was distracted got a hold on the tiny clown.

PK's eyes widened as Elsa ask this question. The ten year old girl grabbed Elsa's hand and tried to drag her.

"No time to explain Mac's in trouble and needs your help!"

Elsa's Eye's widened and she then turned to Siamon as PK dragged her away.

" Si take care of these two and then try to find The Captain and Shan! Okay!"

The merman nodded and the two girls ran out of the tent.

* * *

AND Chapter man that chapter had some interesting stuff in it and probably some thing you didn't expect. Sorry for holding back on Endo VS Kie and Rikishi the strong man and not finishing the Shan VS Nama fight but hey I'm saving all that for the next chapter in which I'm planning to end this little arc in and start there journey to an in the Grand Line.

From the first arc I'm considering is Chapter one time the end of Carnival which I will now call THE GATHER.

Now for the info

(1) this weapon his like Ghost Rider's Chain.

**Akubi Akubi no mi (Yawn Yawn Fruit)- **Allows Nama to send out sound waves by yawning casing the target to fall asleep in around 5 minute. Unless the target is pumped up.

**Kuma Kuma no mi: Model Grizzly (Bear Bear Fruit: Grizzly Bear)**- Zoan type devil fruit allows the user to turn into a Bear or a Bear-Human hybrid or there regular self.

Now since I'm Nice I'll give you a peck at what's to come the next arc!

New Bounty's

Mercenary attacks

Old friend returns

Meeting of the enemy

Two new crew members

A Alabasta Heist

Kidnapping

And what ever else I can come up with!

And Remember Read and Review!!!!

_**Next Chapter: The Start Of Legends!**_


	11. The Start Of Legends!

**This is it the final chapter before they travel to and in the grand line.**

**Mac: You made me a bear!**

**DOD: Hey Elsa's going to like it.**

**Endo: Yeah and it fits you also.**

**Mac: ………… I'll get you.**

**DOD: Any who I don't own One Piece, all I have right now is $111.54 so that probably won't happen any time soon.**

_

* * *

_

_Cover Page: The crew is relaxing on an island. Mac is asleep, Elsa's using him as a pillow. Siamon is reading the paper, PK is in a inner tube. Shan is slashing in the water and Endo is on the beach with hearts in his eyes._

Chapter 11: The Start Of Legends!

Endo was walking threw the maze very angry. How can I tell, well he was in his Devil Fruit form with giant spikes coming off his body. The wood man sensed something and jump forward, narrowly missing the arrows that shot out of there seconds later.

"Come and fight me your self you coward!" yelled the captain.

That's when Endo noticed a giant shadow looming at the next turn. Endo ran to it and stopped to look at the creature that stood before him.

What the teen was looking at was at least twenty-five feet tall. It wore a cheetah patter leotard and held a giant club in one hand. The thing turned around to look at Endo. It slammed its fist onto its chest.

" I Rikishi, You pray."

Endo's brow furrowed and glared at the giant. He held up his arms and made his two giant spikes.

_"Uddo Uddo Duel Spikes!" _

The teen charged the monster trying to stab the thing. But the giant swung its club smashing into Endo.

The wooden teen was sent flying threw a couple of walks. Endo struggled to get up after that powerful smash threw the walls and stared at Rikishi made his way towards Endo.

_How in the world am I supposed to beat this guy if I can't even match his power._

_**Your ether really lucky or something bad is coming.**_

_Why do you say that?_

_**Because idiot if you listen you can hear something coming this way!**_

Endo listened to what he had to say and listened to the other noises that are in the maze. What he heard was a roar form an animal or something but he didn't have time to think on it since the creature came crashing threw the walls and tackled the giant.

The monster looked like a thirty story bear but Endo didn't pay it to mush attention. The teen walked to the hole the bear made and looked threw it to see a path of destruction the thing made. But Endo noticed that this path lead to the outside and pointed to a much bigger tent.

_That's where Kie should be! _

……………………. Shan VS Nama ………………………………...

"COME BACK HEAR YOU LAZY ASS!"

Nama was scared out of his mind, he's not much of a fighter that's why he relies on his abilities so much. So when he realized the girl won't be falling asleep any time soon he decided that now would be a great time to get out of there.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"Grieve Windmill!"

Nama felt blades slicing into his back. He could feel the blood flow from the deadly wounds. His vision started to black out, and the last things he heard before falling unconscious was the girl Shan speak to him.

" That's what you get for messing with a Living Tree Pirate." Shan whispered into his ear before he was out cold.

Shan stood over the motionless body of the ticket man. She could still see him breathing slightly. The doctor coughed and she felt something warm come out of her mouth.

"Shan!"

The girl turned her head to look at who was calling her. She saw Siamon running towards her. She waved her hand at him.

"Hi Si all done he-" she collapsed

Siamon was just in time to catch her. The merman saw the blood coming from her mouth. The good thing was she was still alive.

"Now to get the others and get out of this place."

Siamon walk out of the fun house caring Shan in his arms.

……………………….. ………………………………...

"Oi Elsa don't slow down Mac's in trouble!"

Elsa stopped PK so she could catch her breath.

"PK…….please tell me what's wrong with Mel."

PK shuffled around nervously "Well They knocked Mac out and feed him a devil fruit!"

Elsa blinked " That's a slight problem but we can handle that later PK."

" But ……THEYINJECTEDHIMWITHSOMETHINGANDNOWHESALLSCARY!"

"PK slow down…..Now what's wrong?"

" They injected him with something and now he's all scary!"

Elsa's eyes widened "What kind of Devil Fruit did they give him?"

The little girl looked at her feet

"Zoan" she mumbled

"Lets go!"

………………………………...

He didn't know any better. He clawed at the giant that was in front of him. He must kill, he must fight.

"Rikishi will kill giant animal!" yelled the giant as he picked up a piece of pipe off the ground.

The giant rammed it threw the shoulder of the Bear like creature. The thing roared and backhanded the strongman threw a wall.

The bear grabbed the pipe in his shoulder and pulled it out, causing blood to spray out onto his fur. The beast roared.

_Blood, bones, death, survival!_ that was all that went threw the bear creatures mind as it charged the giant.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!"

Rikishi stood up and grabbed the bear by it's shoulders holding it back. The thing snapped and roared at him. The beast did something the giant thought no bear could do, jump backward and kick him in the stomach.

The kick sent the strongman pin wheeling backward. The bear lunged for him again, this time striking his mark, sinking his teeth into the giant's collarbone.

The bear could taste the blood. The strongman grabbed the bears mouth and yanked it off throwing the bear away.

The thing growled and gave a swipe with its left paw making a gash on Rikishi's chest. This is the moment Elsa and PK got to this fight of giants. The twenty foot tall strongman verses the thirty-foot tall bear-humanoid monster thing.

"There he is Elsa!"

The dark haired beauty covered her mouth from shock

"Oh My!"

The bear slammed its skull into the chest of the giant causing the giant to stumble back,

The bear roared slashing its clawed hand at the giant for a second time, making another gash in the strongman's chest. Then used his other claw for an upper cut, sending the giant up into the air and crashing down to the ground.

Rikishi was down for the count. The bear then turned around and looked down to PK and Elsa.

Elsa walked up to the giant bear humanoid nervously.

"Mel are you in there?"

The bear snarled and went to grab Elsa but something made its hand stop.

_NO! You will not hurt her!_

_**DEATH! BLOOD!**_

_You can have that just don't hurt the people I tell you not to!_

"MELCOM!" screamed Elsa with tears running down here face.

The bear grabbed its head as if it was in pain. It screamed and thrashed around, but it was shrinking it's hair was reseeding back into its body. Tears were still coming out of Elsa's eyes but there was a smile on her face also.

Mac's form was starting to become visible. Final after a few minutes of this Mac was back but he lost his jacket a while ago. There was a hole in his shoulder and blood that wasn't his on his face and body.

Elsa could see the changes the fruit did to his body right off the bat. He was skinnier and pure muscle, his hair was longer and he was taller than before. But she didn't care he was still her Mel.

Elsa ran up to him and gave him a hug. Mac returned it, he lifted his head and looked at PK and smiled.

" Thanks PK, now come over here your part of the crew right?"

PK's face lit up with a smile and hugged Mac and Elsa's legs. Mac turned his head to Elsa and kissed her.

"Hey Elsa lets go find ever one else OK."

Elsa nodded her had and slung Mac's arm over her shoulder to keep him steady

" Lets go Mel."

………………………………...

"Kie………..Ring Master come out and PLAY!"

Endo walked along the wall of the tent searching for his enemy. He ran into the carnival leader a few times already, but the guy did a flash thing and when Endo could see Kie was gone.

The teen's wooden body has protected him from various traps and weapons that have been thrown at him since he started his search.

" YOU WILL NEVER FIND MEEE! KI HA HA HA KO!"

Endo's head snapped to the left and he held up his hand.

"Found you!"

"_Uddo Uddo Splinter Shot" _

The thousands of wooded spikes pierced the fabric wall of the tent. Endo fallowed after them and stepped threw the hole.

There on the ground laid the half masked, blonde/red haired, black and white suited man that was Kie. Endo walked over to his body and bent down into his face.

"That was fo-"

Kie's cane shot up and smashed into the side of his face. Endo went tumbling and slide on his face a few feet. Kie lifted off the ground and strutted over to where Endo laid.

" We aren't worth 100,000,000 for nothing boy!"

Endo lifted his foot and kick the masked man making him stumble backward.

Kie raised his hand to do his flash thing, but Endo bet him to the punch by slashing him across the chest.

"How can you do that flash thing?"

"HA HA! You haven't figured it out yet I ate the _**Senkou Senkou no mi**_ the Flash Flash fruit it allows me to blind people for a few minutes!"

Endo made a giant spike come out arm, he held up the Ring Master and impaled the half masked man with the spike.

Pulling the spike out he dropped the body. The teen walked away and looked back at the body.

"That's for messing my crew and friends."

With that Endo walked away.

When Endo walked from the tent, three figures walked out of the darkness A tall one, a big one, and the third you could see the gleam off his glasses.

"So, Captain you still want this guy or is he useless?" asked the glasses man on the left.

"Yes, he's a rookie but with the right training he will be perfect!" the tall man in the middle said. The tall one signaled to the big guy on his right.

"Tofca heal his wounds, he needs to heal the real way instead of with my help." The tall one signaled to the glasses one.

" Ashton check to see if any of his minions are still living, then write a letter to the navy saying "Death Tree" Endo killed Kie Melon the "Ring Master."

Ashton saluted and walked out. When Ashton went out side you could see he was rapped in bandages from head to toe and his arm was in a sling.

The tall man was indeed Stein Madro and the Ashton was indeed the same Ashton that served and framed Siamon and the one that was presumed dead.

" Captain why do you want each member of this crew to be thought of as dead."

Stein turned to the doctor "Because my loyal doctor, no body will suspect us and if a living pirate is spotted then the navy will come after them. But if a dead man was spotted then people will just brush it off as a rumor. Like all those rumors that the King is still alive." (AN: Elvis joke I know.)

Tofca nodded and got to work on Kie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endo walked threw the carnival heading towards his ship. He saw standing at the entrance was his crew, his friends, and his comrades.

Mac had and arm slung over Elsa and she was trying to fix a wound that was in his shoulder. PK and Siamon were standing over, Shan who was leaning against a pole holding her head.

Endo walk up close to the group and put his hands on his hips.

"Well…."

All of there heads turned towards him and he smiled.

" We all look like crap, were tired and were wanted by the navy!"

The group nodded and just looked at Endo their Captain.

"SO….. who wants to get out of this hell hole!"

The crew smiled and stood up, Endo looked at PK.

"You want to travel with use?'

PK nodded "Yes!"

"Okay you can, but you have to tell me two things. One what's your full name and two what can you do to help this crew?"

PK held here hands behind her back.

"Well My full name is Penny Kia D. Mabui, and I can cook!'

Endo raised an eyebrow " What's the D stand for?"

Penny shrugged " Don't know but my mother had it also!"

"So where you learn to cook?"

Penny had a sad look on her "My parents past away when I was seven so I was sent to live with my great uncle Zeff for a year so they could find a place for me to live."

Endo's face was sad, but he smiled again "Hey, I heard that place makes great food, also you're a sweet girl I'm shore you made some friends there!"

Penny blushed "Yeah, Uncle Zeff said I was almost as good as Ero-kun!"

"Ero-kun?"

"Yeah he was one of the two friends I made, there was also Axe-kun!"

"Well Penny thanks and welcome to the Living Tree Pirates!"

Penny blushed and smiled.

"HEY ARE WE GETTING OUT OF THIS PLACE OR NOT!" yelled Siamon from over the ships railing.

"Where coming, where coming!"

…A deserted island at the beginning of the Grand Line five days after Carnival….

Two men where standing there at a stand off. One man was in almost all black leather and on the back of this jacket was a orange rose, he was wielding a guitar. This man is are old friend Razz.

The second one was a tall man he wore a red trench coat. He had blonde hair and red eyes. This man had an arrow trained at Razz's head. In the middle of the mans bow you can make out a slight line.

"Sound Assassin Razz I'm going to bring you down for embarrassing me in front of an ex-comrade!"

" isten Kazuya I've say vhy don't ve ust make it vater under zee bridge!" Razz said getting ready to shoot the gun that was in his guitar.

"Just answer me one question Razz why did you attack me?" asked Kazuya

"Because zose bounty posters zat you showed use…… two of them vere friends of mine!"

"Well that just means that were at a stand still don't we, you'll attack me if I come close to you, and I need the info that you know!"

The man Kazuya was also known by another name which was the "Crimson Crow". Yes the very same crow that Ashton haired to take down Endo and his crew.

…………………………Mass-Claw James Navy Ship………………………………

"Vice-Admiral James SIR! We got an anonymous letter saying "Death Tree" Endo and his crew defeated and killed Kie Melon and his crew of crazy carnies!"

"Good one less crazy filling this world, have that crews info and give them all new bounty's."

"What if they have new members?"

"Then find out who they are!"

"Yes sir!" and that marine ran to the phones. Another marine came running up.

"SIR! Some news has been coming in!"

"What is it?"

" There have been reports of groups of pirates heading towards the dessert kingdom Alabasta!'

"How long will it take for them to get there?'

"About One week sir!"

" How long will it take for use to get there?"

"About ten days sir with out stop!"

James went to the intercom "Attention, where going to Alabasta, its going to take ten days now FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

………………….Tree Of Life Seven days after the incident……………………..

"Penny more pancakes!" Yelled the blonde captain

It's been seven days since they took down Kie and now they were just enter the grand line.

The whole crew is sitting around the table, doing various things Mac and Endo where having a eating contest. Siamon was reading the paper with his eyebrow twitching. Shan and Elsa where cheering on there specific man. Penny was cooking.

Elsa every once in a while would check out Mac and his new body and outfit.

Mac was now wearing a tight dark green jacket and black cargo pants. He still wore the goggles on his head and his sandals.

Siamon slammed a stack of papers he had just pulled out of the newspaper.

" Well guys it looks like that little incident a few days ago raised our bounty's and gave Penny and Shan there own role of fame."

The crew gathered around to look at the posters.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Penny Kia D. Mabui**

**AKA: N/A **

**Bounty: 5,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Shan Tifihe**

**AKA: Doctra Shan**

**Bounty: 30,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Elsa Nativa**

**AKA: Elsa "The Grim"**

**Bounty: 75,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Melcom Athto Conner **

**AKA: M.A.C**

**Bounty: 80,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Siamon Tragto**

**AKA: "Iron-Teeth" Siamon**

**Bounty: 100,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Endo Ordam**

**AKA: "Death Tree" Endo **

**Bounty: 120,000,000 Beli**

They all looked wide eyed at the posters.Elsa's mouth hung open.

"HOW DID ARE BOUNTYS RAISE SO HIGH IN SUCH A SHORT TIME!"

Siamon crossed his arms "Don't expect to take down such a high bounty man and not get your bounty raised."

Endo nodded his head and shrugged.

"Hey it doesn't change any thing were still a family no matter what other people say am I right?"

"Hai!"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Mac stood on the front of the boat looking at the night sly, Elsa walked up behind him.

"Hey Elsa."

"Hey Teddy-chan!"

"Damn!"

"What?"

"You actually came you with a nickname for me."

Elsa looked at him wide-eyed "Is that a bad thing?"

"No Elsa just as long as you keep that name quit when we're around the others. Ok?"

"Okay!"

Elsa grabbed Mac's hand and started to drag him in side.

"Elsa what are you doing?"

Elsa looked back at him with an evil look in her eye.

" Well Mel, your better from your injury so I figured that we test out this new body of yours if you know what I mean?"

Mac's eyes widened and he sweep Elsa of her feet and he ran to there room.

* * *

That's the end of that arc WOHO grand line time. To answer some questions Yes PK or from now on Penny is connected to Sanji and Axe from kilnorc's story. If you have any questions regarding this chapter just ask.

I'll like to thank every one for reviewing. All charters in this story belong to me except Kazuya belongs to Luda59. Axe belongs to kilnorc. The story line is mine also I'm just saying this because I found out that there are people out there that steal story's so watch out. Thank You My Friends!

Remember Read & Review!

From- The Dude Of Doom

_**Next Chapter: Chapter 12- Life at the End of an Arrow **_


	12. Life at the End of an Arrow

AN: ME DON'T OWN ONE PIECE YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!

Hey it's the beginning of a new arc Yeah! This chapter is probably mostly flashbacks and stuff to lead into the next chapter I don't know for this chapter I'm just going to wing it a little.

Sooo here goes nothing!

_

* * *

Cover Page: Endo is picking his nose with one of his wooden spikes. _

Chapter 12: Life at the End of an Arrow

"So when's the next island coming up?" asked Endo as he walked into the kitchen. smelling the breakfast that Penny wiped up.

Shan shrugged her shoulders "Don't know Elsa hasn't gotten up ye-"

As if on cue Elsa comes barging into the kitchen with a hop in her steep and looking great. Following her was Mac who was bleary eyed, hair messed up, shirtless, and in sweat pants.

Siamon cracked a grin "You two have a good night?"

Elsa beamed at him "More than good it was great! Wasn't it Mel!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Mac has fallen asleep face first in his oatmeal. Elsa gabbed Siamon's news paper rolled it up and hit Mac in the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"No sleeping in the oatmeal………here's some toast!"

Elsa moved the cereal and placed the bread in front of him. Mac fell right back to sleep on his toast. The rest of the crew sweat dropped.

Shan looked at Penny who was still cooking "Hey Penny where you learn to cook?"

"The Baratie"

Her eye's widened "That's one of the most famous restaurants in the world how you get to learn to cook there?"

Penny washed her hands and sat down at the table.

"Well it started when my parents died and I was sent to live with my only living relative for a while……"

/**_FlashBack_**/

A little blonde girl stood outside of a restaurant that was in the middle of the ocean. She was scared because she never met her Great-Uncle before. Also the restaurant looked like a giant fish.

She nervously opened the door to the place, waiting for the worst. It was empty because it just closed or about to open.

A tall black hair teen was cleaning the tables grumbling about old men or something when he noticed the tiny child standing at the front of the room holding a bag and looking around wide eyed.

The teen walk over to her and the tiny girl was freaking out. The teen bent down to her level.

"Hey, kid I'm Axe what's your name?"

"Penny" Whispered the little girl.

" Well Penny were closed at the moment why don't you wait outside."

Axe reached for her shoulder, but Penny shrieked and ran into the restaurant.

"Damn It! Sanji help!" yelled the teen named Axe.

A blonde teen walked out of the kitchen drying his hands on a towel.

"Axe don't try to get out of training again-"

"That's not it, help me catch that girl."

The blonde teen got heart in his eyes.

"A lady where?"

"Not a lady you idiot a girl…..look there she is!"

Sanji looked to where Axe was pointing, and saw big eyes peaking out over a table to look at him.

"Where did she come from?"

"I don't know, I was cleaning tables and she was just there standing at the entrance!"

Sanji just looked at him and then turned to Penny. The cook in training walk over to the girl.

"Hey I'm Sanji would you like something to eat?"

Penny just stared at the teen for a few seconds and then picked up a plate and hit Sanji in the face with it.

"Ahhhhhh! Pervert!"

Penny ran into the kitchen. Axe was on the floor laugh his head off. Sanji glared at him.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Even young children can tell you're a pervert! HA!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penny ran threw the kitchen trying to find a safe spot to get away from the two teenage guys. But then she ran into something made of wood.

Penny looked up to see an old man with a long goatee, and a peg led. Penny's eyes widened the people that brought her here told her what her great uncle looked like and she's finally found him.

Zeff looked down at the child because there was something familiar about her.

"Girl what's your name?"

" Penny Kia D. Mabui!"

"Mabui? Your there kid?"

"Yep!"

"So why are ya here?"

Penny's eye's started to get teary and Zeff noticed this. He under stood perfectly.

At that moment Sanji and Axe decided to make there appearance. Axe walked up to Zeff.

"Sorry, we'll get her out of here for you."

Zeff got an angry look on his face and kicked both Axe and Sanji threw a wall. Sanji got up and stalked over to Zeff.

"What's the big deal old geezer!?"

Penny jumped out from behind Zeff and kicked Sanji in the shin. Zeff smiled.

"This is my grand-niece Penny she's going to be staying with use for a while.

Axe and Sanji both had shocked looks on there faces, mouths hanging open.

/**_Flashback End_**/

"……and that's how I came to learn on the Baratie."

Siamon smiled "So did Zeff teach you any of his fighting style?"

Penny shook her head "No, he said I didn't have the right body type to use the style, but he did teach me some things in it and I learned how to use knives pretty well."

Siamon nodded "Good, Good."

Endo getting bored of the conversation turned to Elsa.

"How much till we reach are first Island in the grand line?"

Elsa pulled out a map and a Log Post and scanned the paper. Endo pointed at the Post.

"Where you get that?"

"I've had it for a while now, me and Mel have been traveling the ocean for two years before we meet you."

"Oh!"

Elsa did some measuring and checking before she answered.

"About another hour but this island is deserted but to go on we have to stop there."

Endo nodded, Shan looked at her captain and she finally decided to ask him.

"Ummm…… Endo what made you decided to become a pirate? Do you want to become pirate king?"

Endo shook his head " No Pirate king is to flashy, all I want to do is travel, have fun, and become a person who's been to every place in the world not just know about it from a book."

Siamon looked at him "So you want to be the worlds greatest explorer?"

"Yeah!"

"You know you could have became that without becoming a pirate?"

"Yeah I know! But where's the fun in that, you need to break the rules to do some things!"

Everyone nodded except for Mac who was still asleep.

"Soooooooo! I'm bored anyone else have stories to tell?"

Siamon nodded at this "I do, this story is from when I was a Trainer for the marines before I was promoted to captain."

"And then demoted and sent to jail." Mac mumbled as he woke up.

"Anyway there was a slight rivalry between two of my students when it came to guns….."

/**_Flashback_**/

Siamon walk down Marine HQ hallways with a cup of coffee in one hand and a chart listed with names in the other. The higher up's said he has to take on two trainee's that have been acting up.

"Let's see we have Sata, Ashton……"

Siamon scanned the paper to the other highlighted name.

"…..and Zolaro, Niri…….Zolaro….hmmmm…must be his child."

The merman marine pushed open the door and saw the two people he was looking for. The first one was a slime black haired girl and the second was a blue haired boy with glasses.

"Sata, Zolaro I'm the head marine trainer Siamon and you two have been put under my care!"

"Great we get a Merman as a trainer just bloody great…" mumbled Ashton as he adjusted his glasses.

Siamon heard this and grabbed the boy by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Boy! You will show he respect are hear me I do have the right to kill you!"

Niri was giggling silently to herself behind Siamon. Siamon turned his head slightly.

"Just because you're a women Zolaro I won't go easy on you. You're a soldier now you're a tool of the Navy!"

Niri had a shocked look on her face, she stood up and saluted.

" I don't expect to be treated any differently SIR!"

Siamon smirked

The merman looked at his clipboard and flipped threw some pages.

"It says here that you're here because you had a shooting contest……."

" I don't see a problem with that." said Ashton and Niri actually agreed with him. Siamon continued talking.

"……In the cafeteria."

Ashton frowned and Niri had a sweat drop on her head and a silly grin.

"Oh yeah forgot that part."

"Now When your under my command you will behave Okay!"

The two nodded.

" Good now meet me at the shooting range since you two like guns so much I'll like to see your ability's."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay Sata your up first…… and what type of gun will you be using?"

" A Tommy Rifle…." Ashton saw the look in Niri's eye's and decided to diminish that hope.

"……..it's a one of a kind."

Niri glared hate at him. Siamon noticed this and decided to break the silence.

" How far will your target be?"

"Give me 700 yards."

Niri shot out of her seat "That's impossible with that kind of gun!"

Ashton gave her a sly grin " Just watch me girly."

The statement had Niri fuming. Ashton reached into his pocket and pulled out a scope.

Got the gun ready in his hands and fired about hundred rounds in under thirty seconds.

"How I do sir?"

Siamon held the binoculars to his eye's and looked at the target.

"The chest is torn up, and there are a fell holes in the head. Good job Sata. Zolaro your up…Your going to shoot the same distance?"

"Yeah"

"What type of gun?"

"My fathers pistol."

She looked threw the scope and fired six shot's.

"How I do?"

Siamon looked threw his binoculars and examined the target slowly.

"One head, one in both elbows, one in both knee caps , and one in the heart. Great Job!"

Ashton stood up "What was so great about that!"

Siamon turned to face the young man "She had a head and heart shot which are kill shoots. One to each arm which are disarming shots, and one to each knee cap which is a disabling or crippling shot. She covered every thing, all you did was show me the kill shot."

Siamon signaled to Niri "Zolaro we need to talk come with me, Sata you have the rest of the day off."

Niri and Siamon walked away. Ashton just stood there in anger.

/**_Flasback End_**/

"….And that's what happened."

" Si what happened to this Niri you mentioned?" asked Endo.

Siamon sighed " She was arrested for murder, but broke out of jail a couple of months ago."

" What about that Ashton?" asked Shan

Mac, Elsa, and Endo all sighed because they actually knew the guy and he was a jerk.

" Well he was the one who arrested me, and as of this moment he is most likely dead."

Endo's eye's widened "What when I fought that coward I left him alive."

"I know it says right here in today's news that there was blood found covering his office and it has been found out that it was his blood."

Elsa waved her hand "Who cares about him, you can most likely see the island from the deck by now…Mel, Si where did ever one go?"

Siamon with out looking up from his paper pointed out the door. Mac fell back asleep on his toast.

"They left when you said the words 'see' and 'island' they should be on deck."

"Oh okay…………….MEL WAKE UP!"

WHACK

"OW, What was that for?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shan?"

"Yes Penny?"

"Didn't Elsa say this was a deserted island?"

"Yeah why?" ask the Captain

"Because!" the tiny girl said cheerfully

" There are two people standing on it!"

The captain and the doctor had surprised looks on there faces. There on the island as they got closer were two men. There clothing was dirty and they looked tired. One had a bow and arrow and the other was holding a guitar.

"Hey Elsa, Mac, Si come look at this!" yelled Endo.

The three crew members walked out on deck to see what there captain wanted. They saw Penny pointing and Mac and Elsa's eye's grew wide.

"Mel it's…..!"

" I know."

"He looks tired!"

"Because he's in a stand off."

" Why?"

" He's a stubborn idiot."

"Uh guys?"

"ENDO WHERE TALKING!" yelled Elsa

" As your captain I want to know what your talking about!"

Mac then pointed to the man on the right.

" That's Razz the guy we told you about."

Endo's mouth hung open, and then he looked at the two.

"He HAS to join this crew."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Vhen are ou going to give up?" asked Razz

Kazuya just stared at him.

" Ou know vou can talk every now and ven."

Kazuya just keep on starring nothing was going to distract him.

" Your life is at the end of this arrow and nothing will break my focus on yo-"

"HI YA!"

A little blonde girl popped out of nowhere and wave her hand in front of his face. This surprised him and it made him launch his arrow in the air.

"I'm Penny!"

WHACK

CRASH

Kaz looked over at Razz to see he was on the ground unconscious and standing over him was a dark haired girl holding a scythe out in front of her. The blonde girl Penny waved at the dark haired women.

"Hey Elsa!"

"Hi Penny!"

Kaz's eyes widened that was one of the people he was after.

"You know it's rude to starred at someone."

Kaz's attention turned to a voice that was to his right. There stood a blonde eighteen year old boy and he had an arrow stuck in his head, and behind him was a rather tall teen with shaggy brown hair.

"You've meet Penny, I'm Endo this is Mac, over there is Elsa and our other two crew members are on the boat. Just wanted you to know so when you wake up we don't have to make introductions."

"Wha-" Kaz was kicked in the face by Penny knocking him out.

Mac picked up both the red trench coated man and Razz and carried them back to the boat. Shan leaned over the edge of the boat's railing and looked at Endo a small smile formed on her lips.

"Umm Endo I think it's a good thing your made out of wood."

Endo looked at her confused " What ya mean?"

Shan pointed to her head, with a small blush on her cheeks.

"There's an arrow in your head."

Endo felt his head, found the arrow gave it a pull, then looked you at Shan. with a smile on her face.

"Can you give me a hand."

* * *

End of Chapter yeah first chapter of new arc J . There wasn't any action in this chapter and maybe a little in the next if I fell like it. The next chapter might be either Sunday or next week BECAUSE school is starting again and I HATE IT. SCHOOL IS EVIL!

_**Next Chapter 13: The Contest! Stupid Cannibals!**_


	13. The Contest! Stupid Cannibals!

**I Don't own One Piece**

_

* * *

_

_Cover Page: Razz and Kaz are having an arm wrestling contest._

Chapter 13: The Contest! Stupid Cannibals!

_Sinners Judgment _sailed threw the ocean. Ashton stood on deck watching the water. If Someone who knew him before Stein made him a part of his crew would barley recognize him.

His body was rapped in mostly bandages. His hair, eyes, and mouth were still visible but white bandages cover the rest of him.

Stein walks up behind the ex-marine and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ashton turned his head, to his captain.

"So Captain which ones are joining your crew?"

" Well my Gunner…Kie Melon is a definite and we saved the strongman and ticket man, but the first clown was dead already so I used the second one to transfer the injuries of the other two so he's dead also."

Ashton turned his head to look at the man.

"Captain I'm sorry to say this but six people for a dangerous pirate crew's not enough."

" AH! Ashton but it's not six it's eight!"

"W-what do you me-a"

There was a flash of light and to figures appeared on deck. The first one was defiantly a woman but her black hair was tied into a bun on the back of her head and her face was covered in a red mask.

She wore skintight red spandex. A dark belt was tied around her waist and attached to that was a curved sword in a red sheath.

The second one was taller than the first, this one was a man. A wide brimmed black hat was on his head. Black sunglasses covered his eyes. He had a short pointed goatee and a necklace with a cross hanging on it.

His body was cover with a pure black trench coat that was buttoned up all the way and went to his feet. Strapped to his back were two crossbows . His hair was tied in a ponytail.

Stein smiled and Ashton had a look of horror on his face. Ashton knew these two people well or at least by the posters he has seen. Stein opened his arms wide in a hugging motion.

"Oni, Judge! How great it is to see you again!"

The woman known as Oni bowed and the man known as Judge nodded his head and tipped his hat.

"Now what have you two got for me?" questioned Madro

" Well sir, it seems that North Blue has no more candidates left, East Blue is to weak, South is the same, but West has a few but there to good or just petty thief's."

"Now how about the news from the Grand Line? Judge?"

Judge stepped forward " Well Shanks is on the move to an unknown location, Sir Crocodile is attempting to take over the Dessert Kingdom Alabasta, and Dragon's Legion's are making a move."

Stein nodded his head the information was useful when used in the right situation.

"You find any possible members?" he asked

" No but if you let use in a couple of weeks there holding an underground pirate race. A possible member may turn up."

Stein nodded his head " Yes that could work, but I want you to take Kie Mealon with you!"

Oni's eye's widened under her mask, She stepped forward.

"Why do you want a weak man such as him to be traveling with use he'll just slow us down!"

Stein's eyes flashed with anger, his hand shot out and grabbed Oni's throat.

"You will not disobey me!" Oni nodded her head.

Stein nodded his head and then dusted him self off.

"Now the reason Kie is going with you is he needs training and I'm working on Ashton here. Now me boy go get Mealon from Tofca and bring him hear he has a ride to catch."

Ashton ran to go get Kie glancing at to bounty posters that hung on the wall.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Unknown **

**Alias: The Judge **

**Bounty: 500,000,000**

**Not much is known about this man just his cruel sense of justice and mass murders that he has committed all over the world.**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Unknown**

**Alias: The Blood Oni**

**Bounty: 500,000,000**

**Wanted for numerous killings and sadistic ways she leaves the bodies of the people she kills.**

Ashton shivered, he knew the captain was a very wanted man but to be able to intimidate people like those two. That just meant he was also a very powerful man.

* * *

" Are they awake yet Doctra?"

"Don't call me that."

"Well are they?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No"

"…………..Now?"

"Penny shut up there sleeping!"

"Shan your no fun …………………..are they now?"

"Do they look like it!?"

"Yes!"

"WHAT!?"

Shan ran over to examine the two sleeping menRazz'seyes were flutteringand the man in the red coat was twitching and tossing.

Endo ordered Siamon to tie the red-coated man down since the musician was a friend of Mac and Elsa and the two seemed to be fighting.

" Vere am I?" asked Razz coming out of his daze.

" Your on a ship of some old and new friends. Go up to the kitchen Captain Endo has been wanting in meet you."

Razz nodded and walked out of the infirmary. Penny glanced at Shan.

"Why be so formal, from what the others told me you were the first crew member to call Endo by his name instead of Captain or kid."

Shan blushed " Well got to look formal to possible crew members."

Penny rolled her " Don't lie you like the captain don't you?"

"Well…yeah."

The little girl threw her arms up in the air.

"I knew it, I got to tell Elsa!"

"NO!"

"Why?"

" Because if she gets good info then she'll use it to blackmail me."

"Well Okay……….. Hey! The second one is waking up!"

"Good Penny I'm going to need your ability's to transport him to the kitchen okay?"

"Okay doky!"

* * *

"So Si what kind of bow is that?" asked Endo as he scratched his chin.

" It's not a bow but you can fire arrows with it." Said Siamon as he examined the bow.

The wood of the bow was all red except one end was white and the other black.

"Well then what is it?" The multi clad teen asked.

" It's a sword sheath"

Siamon pulled on the black end there was a slight click and the black end came off reviling a white curved blade. Then the white end another click and out came a curved black blade.

" The blades are exact opposites of each other." Said a voice that just entered the room.

They turned to see Razz standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Razz!" Yelled Elsa as she ran up and gave him a hug. Razz laughed and hugged her back.

Mac walked up to him and shook his hand and then suddenly rapped him in a bear hug.

After Mac nearly crushed the life out of him he was sat back on the floor.

" Ood to see ou two again, and Mac you ost veight and got stronger!"

Elsa dusted her hands off "Now to the greetings Razz, the short blonde gut in the neon green is our captain Endo, the merman is the first-mate Siamon, the tiny blonde girl down stairs is the cook Penny, and the violet haired girl with the glass is the doctor Shan."

"Now Razz…" Elsa stared at him pulling out her scythe, and hitting Razz in the head with it.

"Ow, vat vas that for!?"

" YOU OWE ME MONEY!"

The other three in the room sweat dropped.

Shan and Penny walked into the room with Penny floating in the red-coated man and sat him down.

Endo stood up and looked at the two men. He eyed them both walked back and forth and came up with a solution……… they were both were taller than him, now he still tied as the second shortest person on the boat him and Shan was the same height as him. Penny when she gets older will most likely be taller than him also.

" Red coat dude what's your name?"

"Kazuya."

"Well I'm calling you Kaz….do you have a bounty?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

" 92 million beli."

Endo scratched his chin "That's pretty good!"

A vain appeared on Kaz's head.

" Pretty good it's a great bounty!"

Endo smirked "Well my bounty is 120 million, Siamon over there is worth 100 million, as far as I know Razz there has a bounty of 93 million so as far as I could tell you're the fourth most wanted guy in the room."

Kaz's mouth hung open he couldn't believe he was just told off like that.

"Now the question I want to ask you guy's is………………….want to join the crew?"

" I might." Said Razz

"No I just want your bounties!"

Endo scratched his head trying to think of a way to have them join. Then it hit him.

"I'll make a deal with you, if I beat you in a game then you join my crew but if Kaz win's he can take us all to the marines and if Razz wins he can do what ever he wants….. so do we have a deal!"

"Deal!" they both said at the same time

* * *

Penny circled the three men holding a clipboard. They were sitting on the beach of the island with about three barrels around them

"Okay here are the rules!!" yelled the ten year old as she walked around.

"Rule 1) You pass out you lose 2) No attacking an opposing drinker 3) Break your mug you lose you don't get a replacement.! 4) There are no more rules. Now began!"

Shan, Elsa, Siamon, and Mac stood on the boat looking down a the three men having a drinking contest. There was money exchanging hands and the contest started.

The captain, musician, and marksman stared each other down, grabbed their mugs and dunked it in the barrel next to them. LET THE DRINKING CONTEST BEGIN!

--------------------------------- 4 hour's later ------------------------------------------

Endo, Razz, and Kaz have each finished their barrels of rum and now trying not to pass out. Endo looked fine he just sat there staring at the other two. Razz was wobbling back and forth and Kaz had a blush on his face and talking to a rock.

" You know you and me should go out some time." Slurs Kaz at the rock, and then he passes out.

Razz pulls out his guitar to try to lullaby Endo to sleep. But he ends up putting him self to sleep. Endo jumps up with his hands in the air.

" A WOOOON!" (I won!) Slurs Endo as he falls unconscious because of all the alcohol in his system.

Up on deck Shan was counting her Money that she won. Believe it or not she was the only one who bet on Endo every one else bet on Razz.

"Well seems like we have two new crew members." sighed Siamon.

" Well everyone it's about midnight I think it's time to go to bed, don't ya think Mel?"

"Yeah."

"Good let's go!" and Elsa dragged Mac to there room. Siamon sweat dropped at this, in all the things he knows he STILL can't figure out how such a tiny girl can drag such a big guy like Mac and it was even more amazing before Mac lost the weight.

"Shan you put Penny to sleep I'll see you in the morning."

Shifting Penny in her arms "Si what about Endo?"

Siamon looked back at her "You forgot about the other two?"

Shan blushed and Siamon saw it "I won't tell him but just leave them there they decided to fall asleep in the sand."

Shan nodded and went to go put Penny in her bed.

* * *

The next morning Endo opened his eyes his head throbbing.

_**That's not your head throbbing. You idiot!**_

_What are they then?_

_**Drums….**_

_The ship doesn't have drums._

_**Why do I have to keep telling you this? Open YOUR EYES**_ _**IDIOT!**_

Endo open his eyes and looked around seeing a bunch of crazy haired people with bones in their noses chanting around a giant pot.

" About time you woke up!" Endo looked to his left to see Kazuya.

"What's going on?" asked Endo

"Ze are going to eat use." Endo looked to his left to see Razz.

"Why?"

"There cannibals." Said Kaz

Endo slumped his head.

"Crap!"

**

* * *

**

**That's the end of that chapter! Hope you liked how I got Kazuya and Razz to joined the crew.**

**Blood Oni and Judge where last minute characters I made before I started to write the chapter. Tell me how you like my new villains.**

**Now Please READ & REVIEW I don't care If you don't like it I can take a little criticism it could help me get better but not to harsh.**

**Next Chapter 14:It's a Harsh World After All!**


	14. A Harsh World After All!

**Hey what's up It's me sorry this was so late I've been busy I'm going to try for two chapters a week but at least one a week.**

**I don't own One Piece!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Cover: Siamon, Endo, Mac have there heads hung and Elsa is jumping up with a fist full of money. On the table are cards._

Chapter 14: It's A Harsh World After All.

" Sooooo……let me get this straight……They want to eat use?" Asked Endo

"Yep." Kaz and Razz nodded there heads.

" Well lets just see! HEY YOU!" Endo yelled at one of the tribe people.

The man walked up to them a stared.

" Ya?"

"Are you going to eat us?"

" Maybe."

"Why you little……What's your name?"

"Yes."

"So your names yes?"

"No."

"Then what's your name?"

"Yes."

Razz and Kaz looked at each other and sweat dropped. Kazuya decided to end this.

"Idiot his name is What!"

Endo stared at him for a second.

"Okay then…….so how do we get out of here?"

"Vell are veopons, 're over there!" Razz pointed to a barrel with Razz's guitar and Kaz's sword bow in it.

"Let me think…."

-------------------------------------

" WHERE ARE THOSE BAKA'S!"

"Elsa calm down there around her somewhere." said Shan as she tried to comfort her friend down.

"Yeah they probably wondered off to go to the bathroom!" suggested Penny.

" Together Penny…."

"Yeah!"

Elsa and Shan sweat dropped and turned to see Mac and Siamon walk out of the kitchen. Elsa ran up behind them and grabbed them by the back of there shirts. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Mel, Si, the Log Post has set and I want to get off this island now go find those idiot's!"

She pushed the two tall men to the side of the boat and……. Pushed them off. The merman and the shipwright fell face first into the sand below.

" Fish stick how did we get dragged into this?"

" I don't know stupid bear but I blame you she's your girlfriend!"

"True, True, True…"

------------------------------------

Judge, Oni, and Kei walked into a bar on an island. All heads lifted to see who walked in and most looked back to what they were doing some of the lower criminals keep staring not knowing who they were.

Judge walked up to the bartender and pointed one of his crossbows at his head.

"Door. Now."

The bartender shook and walked to the door to open it.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Business." said Oni as she walked by the bar tender. Kei just walked on by a adjusting his half mask as he walk by twirling his cane.

The three Death pirates walked down the dark alley with a lantern. A fat man stood at the end with his hands behind his back.

Oni walked in front and flash the two 100 belli coins and the man moved aside. The area behind the door was huge but there were few people there. Kei looked around.

"Were is everybody?………Yes were are they?" asked Kie and Ring Master.

"Were early it's going to be a while till pirates get here."

Kie pouted "OH…..no fun right now."

--------------------------------------------

"……and that's the plan. .Got it"

" That's got to be the stupidest idea ever!"

"I'll 'o with it." answered Razz

"What! Why are we following his plan anyway?" exclaimed Kaz.

Razz crossed his arms.

"Because if you 'emember ve lost a bet and nov ve have to trust are captain."

Kaz crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Okay guys ready?"

The other two nodded. Endo stood up and walked to the bars of there cage.

"HEY OVER HERE!" Endo jumped around and ran to hold on to the wooded bars of there cage.

The teen tried to grabbed the bars but some how he went right threw them, but his jacket was till stick on the other side.

"What th-"

"FOOD OUT, FOOD OUT!" yelled one of the tribe people.

"Run and get our weapons you idiot!" yelled Kaz trying to get Endo going.

"But my jacket!"

" TAKE IT OFF!" Yelled the two men still in the cage.

"But its my favorite jacket

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine, Fine!"

Endo removed his jacket and started running. The tribe people started shooting arrows at him. About half hit him, he dived and knocked over the barrel, spilling the bow and guitar on to the ground.

"Got them!" Said Endo as he raised the weapons over his head.

"Now bring them back over here!" yelled Kaz

Endo dived, rolled, and ran just to reach the cage with out being shot with arrows. He made a wooden spike and broke open the cage.

"Here you go!"

Grabbing his weapon out of the air Razz spun around and pulled back the neck of his guitar.

"_Melody Shot!"_

Bullets shot out and brought down two tribe people to there knees. Kaz shot off a few of his arrows and then drew his blades. An explosion came from each spot Kaz's arrows landed.

"Guys!"

"GUys!"

"GUYS!"

"What!?"

"I think we should run now."

"Why!?" asked Kazuya

Endo pointed toward a hill that was close by. On that hill were tones of warriors rattling spears and what not.

"I'z think zat is a good idea also." said Razz as he turned to run.

Endo did a flamboyant move and pointed in the opposite direction of all the cannibals.

"RUUUUN FOR YOU LIIIIIIIFFFFFFEEEEEE!"

-----------------------------------------------

"So Fish-Stick…….Were do you think they are?"

Siamon shrugged "Who know's but buy judging from all the booze they drank last night I wouldn't be surprised that they went to take a leak and now are being chased by cannibals.."

Mac chuckled to himself.

" Well let's make a bet I'll pay the dept you have with Elsa off, if your right and if I win you pay my losses the next time we lose to her in poker or ay other gambling game….So do we have a deal?"

Mac held out his hand and Siamon shook it. Then three blur's ran past them.

"What the-" mumbled Siamon.

Endo turned his head to look at the two tall guys that he pasted.

"Si! Mac! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

The two men looked at where Endo, Razz, and Kaz ran from….. To see a bunch of painted people with spears running at them. Mac's Eyes widened because he knew even if he was in his bear form him and Siamon didn't stand a chance.

"HOLY SHIT!"

------------------------------------

Oni and Judge sat at a table in a bar at the meeting area of the Dead-End Race. Kie left a while ago to mess with the people in town. Judge took a swing of beer and placed it on the table.

Oni smirked because she decided to tease her partner.

"Shouldn't you stay away from alcohol Father?"

Judge frowned "You know I gave up that title a long time ago."

Oni chuckled " When we first meet you where a holy man now look at you."

"And you were some air headed waitress."

"Ahhhh yes the good ol' days"

**

* * *

**

**And that's the chapter Sorry it's short. I've basically run low on ideas at the moment so I decided to do a filler chapter Judge and Oni's past YOU'LL LEARN THERE NAMES! But I'll still call them by there code names because I like it.**

**I'm sorry to say but I'm going to be up dating less frequently because well I started school again and I HATE IT WITH A PASSION! Anyway The Living Tree's have eight members now and The Dark Death's also have eight but I want to be unfair and give the bad guys the advantage so There's One slot open on the side of bad guys so I'm leaving it up to you guys to make this guy or slash girl.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chap.15 Start of History- Jericho and Narina **


	15. Start of History Jericho and Narina

**Hey it's the all semi powerful D.O.D WOHO! Any way this is what people would call a filler chapter but It also has some important info in it so I'll leave it up to………anyway about the bad guy I asked for last chapter still open….well I created one guy for the potion but I liked him to much so I might make him another crew member in the future, but I'm going to introduce him in this chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Cover Page: Endo's having a staring contest with a statue._

Chapter 15: Start of history- Jericho and Narina

_15 years ago…………_

A young man in his early twenty's stood atop a hill. This man wore the regular black priest suit. Next to him was a small four year old boy smiling happily.

" Dad! Can we go to the town nowwwwwwww!" asked the boy.

The man rubbed the boys head "Yes, Meshii lets go."

The man and the boy named Meshii walked into the town that was down bellow the hill.

The man hefted his pack over his shoulder and walked into an inn of the town.

The man placed his hands on the front desk and he rang the bell. A chubby women came to the counter and looked at the man.

" How my I help you?" asked the women

" Yes, well I'm the traveling priest **Jericho Meiro** and this is my son Meshii Meiro and we would like a room please."

" Right away father."

After a few minutes the big women came back with a set of keys.

"Here you go Room 8 it's right down the hall."

"Thank you ma'am."

Jericho and his son Meshii settled into there room. Meshii started to bug his father about stuff.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!"

"What is it boy?"

"Can I go and see the city? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssseeee!"

The father looked at his little boy and rubbed his head.

"Shore you can, just don't get into any trouble okay?"

Meshii mock saluted and ran out of the room. Jericho smiled at his boy as he ran out of the room.

_What a good boy if only his mother was still alive._

The father's stomach rumbled and he groaned.

_Hope they have a good place to eat in this town._

-----------------------------------------------

Meshii wondered the town looking around wide-eyed, all the people, places and things were so new to him Hey what would you expect he's four years old.

"Pssssst! Hey kid." Meshii turned his head to the voice, to see two ten year old boys.

The first one had long blonde hair, and wearing all white, while the second one was an identical boy exempt he had short red hair and in all black.

"Hi!" Waved Meshii

"I'm Meshii you wanna play?"

The brothers looked at each other and grinned wickedly. The red hair one looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah we'll play….. I'm **Ringo** and that's my brother **Kie**, were traveling with the circus."

"Yeah, and we have a game we want to play with you…… see that hole on the side of that building." said the one named Kie pointing to a wall with a small hole in it.

" Well the game is for you to crawl in there and grab any interesting looking food and bring it back before we count to eighty got it?"

Meshii nodded his head vigorously, and crawled into the hole.

" Think he'll find what were looking for brother?" asked Kie

" Oh yes, and with it father will be oh so proud!" replied the red headed Ringo.

-----------------------

Jericho was wondering threw town looking for a restaurant. He stopped walking and looked at the sign in front of him.

_Hmmmmm this place looks interesting._

He walk in and sat at a table and smiled at the young waitress that came to his table.

" Hello sir my names **Narina **and I'll be your waitress this wonderful evening!" Narina smiled cheerfully

The father smiled back "Yes I'll have some wine for starters, and I'll start with the salad."

Narina nodded and walked to go get his orders. When she came back she smiled at him again and decided to start a little conversation with him.

" So what are you in town for?"

"Oh I'm just passing threw with my boy, we ran low on supplies. We'll be heading out again tomorrow."

" Oh real that's just wond-" Narina was cut of as a explosion ribbed threw the town.

---------------------- A Few minutes earlier ----------------------------------------------

Meshii was looking around in the area that the hole let out. Kie and Ringo both said that he was supposed to find a special food.

Looking around Meshii spotted an oddly shaped fruit and grabbed it excitedly. Maybe this was the thing the brothers were looking for.

He crawled back threw the hole and handed his treasure over to the blonde and red-head.

"Ohhhh! Look brother he actually got it hehehehehe!"

" Yes he did Ringo but we still don't know what it does!"

"Who cares lets eat." Said Ringo

The red head took a knife out of his pocket and cut the fruit in half and tossed one piece to his brother.

"Chow down." said Kie as him and Ringo took a bit out of the oddly shaped fruit at the same time.

The brothers stared at each other for a second and then they both made a gagging sound dropping to there hands and knees.

Meshii was scarred, the brothers bodies were shifting and looked like they'll come apart. They accidentally bumped shoulders but that was all it needed and the brothers starred wide eye, because there shoulders were stuck together, Ringo's right to Kie's left.

The young boy could see there was something wrong and ran to go get help. But it was useless when the boy turned his back there was a flash, then and explosion, something hit him in the back of his head.

Meshii's world went black.

------------------------------------

Narina opened her eyes , the last thing she remembered was talking to the pastor and then an explosion.

The waitress felt something warm dripping down her face, she looked around and found a broken mirror to look at her self.

Her face was gashed up by numerous scars, blood flowed openly threw the wounds. A look of horror appeared on her face. She saw from the reflection in the mirror Jericho with blood poring out from where his eyes use to be.

She ran over and tried to stop the blood. Jericho wouldn't last long he'll suffer from blood loss pretty soon.

There was a crunching noise from behind them and Narina quickly turned her head. Stand there was a tall lanky black haired man in a green trench coat. The man grinned wickedly.

" Hello, my name Stein, I could save you and the priest if you two come and work for me. So do you agree?"

Narina nodded her head, and Jericho gave a weak yes and went unconscious. The man named Stein grinned and placed a hand on Jericho.

"Hmmmm…. I can't do anything about the eyes, but he will survive."

Narina was still nervous watching the man, how was he doing this. Just then Jericho awoken.

"Wh-wh-where am I , why is it so dark?"

" Sir it's me the waitress Narina, umm. Your eyes were ruined during that explosion.." she whispered.

"But- but my son!"

Stein looked at the man " We are the only survivors every one else died in the explosion."

" But my son?"

"He is dead, but the people who cause this were corrupted and greedy. So will you join me and get your revenge on the people you deem criminal?"

Jericho shook his head yes and stood up with the help of Narina.

"Now come to my ship I have……gifts for you."

" What kind of gifts?' asked Narina

"Oh just some fruit and weapons."

And with that Jericho and Narina join the Dark Death Pirates.

---------------------- 6 Years later --------------------------------------

A group of marine captains were having a meeting.

" So what's been going on in the world for you guy?"

" OH nothing but some-" this captain was cut off for one reason his head has just been separated from his shoulders.

" What the h-" Just then a dozen arrows impaled the man.

Two more heads were severed and about five other captains were shot by dozens of arrows.

There was only one left and he was scared covered in his comrades blood, shacking.

Two figures appeared out of no where. One was a women in red and the other was a man in black.

" W-ho are y-y-you!?"

The women in red grabbed the guy by his throat, ad lifted him off the ground.

" I'm am Blood Oni and that is Judge we are punishers of the corrupted!"

The man started to shake, he knew that these people will kill him. But the man called Judge grabbed Blood Oni's arm.

" We will not kill this man he is uncorrupted, so we shall leave."

"But Judge, he saw every thing!" whined Oni

"That's a good thing."

And with that Oni placed a hand on Judge's shoulder and they were gone. The shriving member of the navy captains, started to get angry.

" I SWEAR ON MY NAME "MASS-CLAW" JAMES, I WILL DESTROY ALL THOSE PIRATES AND WANTED PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!!!"

----------------- Present- Tree of Life------------------------- (AN: I own the charters but not the scene, you'll know what I'm talking about.)

Kaz was just finishing up in the bathroom, after he lost in another game of poker against Elsa and every one else he decided to take a shower. When he opened the bathroom door and jumped.

There was Elsa starring at him drinking a glass of orange juice.

"H-hey Elsa what do you need?"

"So where's my money you said you were going to get..so where is it?"

Kaz rubbed the back of his head "Hehe, well I couldn't find it so I'll give it to you when it turns up."

" Yeah well-" suddenly Elsa jumped up and smashed her glass on Kaz's head.

"Awww, awwww what the HELL!"

"WHERE'S MY MONEY!?"

Elsa kicked both of his knee caps.

"You need to get me that money."

"Awwww!"

Elsa shoved his head into the toilet and started to slam his head in it.

" Where's my Money hm!"

She tossed him on the floor and cleaned her hands on a towel , then tossed the towel to Kaz.

" Clean your self up, you got five hours."

Kaz just laid there on the floor, oh why did he join this crew……right he lost a bet.

------------------------------ On a island close to Hanabal Island ----------------------

A man around nineteen was sitting at an desk scribbling words in a blank book

_They say I was one of two survivors, the other one was said to be an insane ten year old boy named Kie since that was the name he said. It's been fifteen years since that accident._

The man writing in the book was a tall teen, short black hair, pale sightless eye's. His nose hand about five piercing, while his ears were covered in ear rings. He wore a white jacket zipped all the way up to his neck.

Tight black leather pants, held up with a skull belt. His feet had dark gray dress shoes on.

The man stood up and grabbed a metal staff that was next to him, stuffed a lot of books in his backpack, slung the pack over his shoulder. The book he was writing in he left on the table. These were the last line written in it.

_My name was Meshii, I go by another now. I'm a blind man, a Historian, and a man with a gray soul. I'm going to travel for a while to find some people and kill them._

_My name is __**Meku the Sightless **__a man with a 300 million bounty on his head._

Meku walked out of his door, leaving behind his book. That book will be later found by a man named Rayo.

* * *

That's the Chapter it wasn't as long as I hoped but oh well. Rayo and Kilnorc hope you can make good use of Meku because the Living Tree's are going to meet him at the Dead End Race so it's going to be a while before he makes another big appearance in this fic.

I'll like to say that one scene between Kaz and Elsa belongs to Family Guy I just wanted a little comedy in this chapter.

INFO!

**Jericho Meiro- **A traveling priest that lost his eye's in an accident, Stein Madro gave him the _Kenzan Kenzan no mi _which even though he has no eye's he can see any were from 360 degrees around, to into peoples souls. He goes by the name of _Judge _now. One part of the best assassin team.

**Narina-** A waitress that was in an explosion her face was torn up so she weirs a red oni mask to hide her face. Stein Madro gave her the _Ippo Ippo no mi _which allows her to teleport from one place to another place with in a few miles instantly. She goes by the name of _Blood Oni _now and she's a master swords woman. Second part of the best assassin team.

**Meku the Sightless- **his old name is Meshii Meiro the supposedly dead son of Judge. After the incident marines found him buried under rubble. A blow to the head caused him to lose his sight. A man with a bounty of 300,000,000 beli, he is known threw out the higher up's in the Marines for his seastone staff and kicks so powerful that it can break threw CP9's "Tekkai" ability. Since he's blind his other senses are enhanced, also his ear rings and nose rings are specially made to heighten those already heighten senses even more. So it's very, very, very, very hard to trick this man.

**Ringo and Kie- **Kie is the same guy who Endo fought, Ringo is his twin brother. They bit into a Devil Fruit at the exact same time, causing the fruit to want to be hole so it fused the two boys. The fusion caused an explosion threw out the town they were in there were only four other survivors only one was listed by the marines. After the fusion the brothers bodies were fused together half and half. The marines thought that the ONE boy went crazy and locked him in a mental institution. During that time the Ringo half started calling him self _Ring Master. _Ten years later Kie and Ring Master along with a couple of other inmates destroyed the Institution and caused death and destruction threw the North Blue. The Devil Fruit fusion between Ringo and Kie is the only known case.

Well lets hope that's enough info for you and hope that it clears some things up. The next chapter probably won't be for another week But oh well. If you have any questions fell free to ask.

_**Next Chapter: 16 - Doctra Kidnapped! Plan for money!**_


	16. Doctra Kidnapped!

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter. Also I just watched Once upon A Time in Mexico and I came up with some more weapons for Razz. Also I would like to say Razz's accent will start declining just because since he became a constant charter it gets harder and harder to do.**

**P.S I would like to say canon charters are going to start making appearances.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Doctra kidnapped! Plan for money

_Cover Page: The tribes people are chasing some dog._

"(_yawn)_ Are we going to do it or what?" asked one figure standing in a dark hallway..

" Yes we are now just shut-up for a second, the lock's almost picked!"

_Click……_

"So (_yawn) _aren't you going to open the door Gunman?"

"Okay, Okay just shut up Ticket Man…… why are we using code names?"

" Don't know?"

Gunman swore under his breath and opened the door. On the other side was just a regular bedroom. Lining the walls were bunches of bottles filled with liquid. In the bed was a woman sleeping.

" So this is the chick that kick your ass? "

" Hey (_yawn) _I didn't fell like fighting, I'm an assassin, not a hand to hand combat person that's Rikishi's job."

The Gunman shook his head and poked the woman, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the two men in her room, she opened her mouth to scream. But a hand was clamped over her mouth.

" Hello puppet, I'm Ashton and you should know Nama over there…well our boss and the Doc would like to see you."

Ashton turned to Nama.

"Leave the note the Captain wrote and lets get off this ship."

………………………………….

Razz being the last one on look out decided to wake every one up. Taking his guitar out of it's case and glancing at five other cases laying on the wall of his room he strolled down the hall way. Knocking on each door a few times and stopping in front Mac and Elsa's room.

Tapping his foot he started banging on the door.

"Vill you two stop screwing around in there you've veen going nonstop for five hours now!"

At that moment Endo, Siamon, Penny, and Kaz walked by Razz and stared at the door. The four of them had a drowsy look on there face.

" It felt like they been going for way more than five hours." Mumbled Endo rubbing his eyes and Siamon agreed with him.

" Hmmmm…… didn't know Elsa was a screamer." Mumbled Kaz, Penny floated up and bonked him on his head.

"OW!"

"Pervert!"

…………………………………

The crew excluding Shan, Mac, and Elsa where sitting around the kitchen table. When the door slammed opened and Elsa came storming in dragging Mac by the collar of his shirt, Mac was trying to pull his pants up while being dragged.

At the moment this is what was going on in Elsa's head.

_Target…………Razz_

_Reason… disrupting me and Mel's "very very fun time" AKA Sex.._

_Terminate…………Click._

"Razz I think you should run now…" whisper Siamon who was sitting next to the musician.

"Vhy?" asked Razz

Siamon pointed into the direction of the rampaging navigator. Razz's eyes widened and he ran out of the room. Dropping Mac Elsa started her chase.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DAMED MARIACHI!"

Mac sat at the table and Penny put a plate of eggs, fruit, and bacon in front of the tall teen. Kaz and Endo seemed to be arguing about some thing, Endo nodded his head and turned to Mac.

" Soooooo…… Mac does she bit or scratch?" asked Endo

Mac's face turned red from blushing, closed his eyes.

"Penny…."

The little blonde girl nodded, picked up a firing pan, floated up to head level of Endo and Kaz……

_Smack_

_Smack_

"OW!"

"Will you stop hitting me!"

"Then stop being a pervert!"

"You don't even know what that means." Replied Kazuya. Penny put her hands on here hips and shook her finger at him.

" Oh I know what it means I use to live on the same boat as two perverts and one was so perverted I started calling him Ero-kun!" Penny then hit him with the pan again.

"Will you stop that!"

……………..

Razz ran down the hallway and hide in the farthest room in the hall which happened to be Shan's. Locking the door behind him Razz started to turn around.

" Sorry I barged in Shan but vou know how Elsa 'ets.." When he turned all the way around Razz stopped talking the bed was empty. He searched the room and found a note.

Glancing at it he walked to the door and opened it to find the angry faced Elsa.

"Razz, next time you…" She was cut off when the musician held the note in front of her face.

Seeing the words written on it she mellowed down and grabbed the note out of his hands, and glared at Razz.

" I'll deal with you later, but first we got to show the Captain this."

……………………….

" So Mac… you knew Razz before he joined this crew so what is he to you and Elsa?" asked Penny.

" Well….. he's like a big brother to Elsa and a great friend to me." Answered Mac

Penny nodded, and scanned the room Siamon was reading the paper again, Kaz was cleaning his blades, Endo was raiding the fridge…

"CAPTAIN YOU JUST ATE!"

Before Endo turned around Elsa and Razz busted into the room.

" Captain something happened to Shan!" Said Elsa as she tossed the note Razz found at her captain.

Endo's eyes widened as he read the note.

_Dear little Tree,_

_Your doctor has come to "visit" me and her father for a while. But alas she just can't _

_pay_ _for the trip back. So I'll leave it to you and your motley crew to come up with her _

_pay so she can come home to you guys. I'll be somewhere near the Desert Kingdom _

_Alabasta. Don't worry about finding use we'll find you._

_Sincerely your enemy,_

_Stein Madro _

_P.S. By the by her board is 300,000,000 million beri _

Endo only had one thing to say.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

…………………………… In Alabasta……………….

James was walking along the docks of the city heading towards a ship. Following behind him was his second in command.

Mass Claw was made fun of by other Vice-Admirals for his choice in Seconds just because the man thought he was s super hero. James's eye started twitching and he turned around looking at the man.

"Hiro! Will you stop trying to fly….. stop that posing also."

James's second in command Hiro Miro and given the nickname by other officers as "Super High" Hiro, saluted at his commanding officer.

" BUT SIR IT IS A HERO'S JOB TO LOOK GREAT FOR THE CITZENS!" said Hiro doing the nice guy pose. ( AN: If you watch Naruto you'll know what I'm talking about.)

Hiro didn't look like your average marine, he wore a tight silver spandex shirt with the marine symbol. A black mask cover the bottom of his face and a bandana holding his pink hair up. His pants where dark blue tights and black combat boots on his feet.

James just shook his head and motioned for Hiro to follow him. James and Hiro stopped in front of a giant boat and walked up it's ramp. Standing on the deck James put his hands behind his back, While Hiro posed by standing on one leg with his arms in the air.

James chuckled at his second, the guy was a great marine. A little wrong in the head but still. Hiro was a great fighter, he's the only man James known of that tied and not lost to Rob Lucci of CP9.

James lifted his head while looking at the door to the galley of the ship.

" SMOKER FRONT AND CENTER!"

The door creaked slightly as a tall man stepped out. This man looked in his late twenty's to early thirties. He wore Short white hair, white jacket with fluffy lining dark pants and combat boots, he was smoking two cigars. The man looked around two see who was trying to control him, he looked down and his eye's widened slightly.

Seeing the deadlocked man and the super hero marine.

" Vice- Admiral James, Commodore Hiro what brings you here?" asked Smoker

Hiro frowned " Smoker the way you act is unhero like, now smile!"

James frowned also "Shut it Hiro, now Smoker my info tells me there are supposed to be some big name criminals are gathering here. So tell me what do you know?"

" Well if you came for action then you're to late, a day ago the last of the pirates that help the Alabasta government left they managed to avoid Hina."

James held up his hand. "Wait your saying **pirates **helped for good, what were the crews names?"

Smoker smirked " I'm surprised you don't already know."

Smoker chuckled to him self until a mili-second later when he felt something grab both of his arms, and placed a foot on his back pulling his arms out of his sockets. Smoker tried turn to smoke but it was useless.

" It's useless Smoker Hiro's gloves and the bottom of his boots are made of seastone, so I think you should start giving me straight answers or your arms will become useless. Understand?"

Smoker nodded.

" Now the names of the pirate's that helped."

"The Straw-Hat Pirates and the Axe-Heads Pirates."

"Never heard of the Straw hats, but I'm shore that the Axe-Heads didn't exist any more."

"Same captain different crew."

James nodded "Now what did they help with?"

" Sir Crocodile tried to take over the country."

James nodded knowingly " Once a pirate always a pirate, Hiro let him go."

Smoker's arms where released and the smoke man stood up rubbing his arms slightly.

"Hiro lets good."

"AI AI SIR!" Yelled Hiro as he ran after his boss.

Smoker stared after the two marines thinking.

_Super High is much stronger than a Commodore, he's Vice-Admiral at the least. So if Hiro follows James around like a servant just how strong is "Mass Claw"?_

……….. Desert…………………….

Stein and Tofca stood waiting on a sand mound in the middle of the dessert, when a figure appeared in front of them. Madro grinned.

"Black Crow how nice it is to see you after all these years." Said Stein extending his hand.

"Yes Nemesis it's been to long." Black Crow said shaking his hand.

" Now why did you want to meet with me, you know I'm trying to keep my existence low at the moment."

Black Crow nodded " I want you to test someone for me his name is Shidyk D. Shade and I want to know if he's skilled enough to make you actually fight back."

"Crow you know when I fight I just attack my self, saves me the trouble."

"I know I just want to see what you think of him."

" Fine I'll do what you ask but I have some business to take care of first."

"What kind?"

"Oh just family business." Replied Madro

" But Stein you killed you son for abandoning your crew eighteen years ago."

" I know it seems he had an offspring before I killed him, flipped our last name around to hide the boys identity for a while."

"Ah well see you after you test Shade, Nemesis." With that Black Crow disappeared.

"Do you think those people will come for my daughter, Captain?" asked Tofca

" Ah yes the boy loves her and he don't know yet, he'll get the money and then we can start are plan."

Tofca smirked and scratched his green skin " Yes captain."

**

* * *

**

**That's that chapter thank you thank you. A little action will be in the next chapter, then they leave the dessert, a fight, then THE DEAD END RACE! That's all I have thought up write now.**

**Now don't ask me who Stein's grand son is I left enough hints so you can tell JUST FLIP HIS LAST NAME AROUND! Anyway hope you liked the chapter.**

**At the moment I'm obsessed with a Nintendo DS game called Jump Ultimate Star's and it allows you to basically fight with charters owned by Jump! My team at the moment is **

**Franky (One Piece), Ichigo (BLEACH), supported by Gaara (Naruto), and Bobobobo (BoBoBo-Bo-BoBo).**

**Any way remember read and Review!**

**Next Chapter is seventeen (**_**Untitled)**_


	17. Beginning Of the Heist!

**Hey was sup! The Dude of Doom id here WOHAHAHAHA! The updates on this may go down a little more, why because I got a Naruto fic up now for a little test run but don't worry this story is my main priority! **

**Endo: SHUT UP! WE GOT TO GET SHAN!**

**Okay, Okay fine here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Beginning of the Heist!

Siamon, Razz, and Penny sat at the table waiting for Endo to get sober.

After the wood man found out Shan was missing, he first got angry. Then he started to blame him self and started drink cussing all the way. Now Elsa, Mac, and Kaz are yelling at him for acting like that in front of Penny.

" Endo your being totally irresponsible !" Yelled Kaz

" What kind of example are you giving Penny!" yelled Mac

"YOU DRANK ALL MY RUM!" screamed Elsa

Mac turned his head and looked at her, and a sweat drop formed. His eyebrow raised and opened his mouth.

"Mel if you say one word, then your not going to be seeing me for six weeks! If you know what I mean."

Mac snapped his mouth shut again. Endo looked at each of his friends with an eyebrow raised.

" You guys are totally right and I don't deserve stay conscience…..zzzzzzzzzZZZZ!"

Siamon sighed as he walked over to the group that was confronting Endo. Picking his captain up, he took him to his room, then walk back to the rest of the crew. Looking over everyone the merman sighed.

" Okay we need a plan to get that money, or Shan's as good as dead."

Razz looked around after Siamon finished speaking.

"So any vody have an idea?"

---------------------------

" Um Captain?" said Ashton as he walked over to one of the most feared men in the world.

"Yes" answered Stein

"We got a letter from Oni, and she's requesting some more help at the Dead End Race."

"What!?"

" It seems there are more people appearing than Judge first anticipated, also Kie is out of commission at the moment."

Stein raised an eyebrow " How did that happen?"

" It seems that some man named Meku the Sightless ran into him in the streets and out of no were attacked him."

Stein nodded "Have them send The Ring Master back I'll send my final two assassins to help them."

" Captain you have more assassins?" questioned the sharpshooter

" Yes and I finally after five years I have a use for these two……here tell me your thoughts."

Madro handed the ex-marine two wanted posters and Ashton's eye's widened.

" Captain these two are worth the same as Judge and Oni but not as tame and more blood thirst!"

"I know isn't it great!" replied Stein

----------------Unknown Island------------------------

One man sat cross legged on the ground carving away at a piece of meat with a bone knife.

He had dark green hair, and eyes. Along dark red Cheongsam (Chinese formal weir back in the day.) and black baggy pants. As he carved the beef he hummed and whistled but stopped once he started hearing a familiar sound.

The sound was a high buzzing noise, the sound of billions of bugs flying together and screams of a village dieing.

The man stood up and walked to the window. Opened it, then went to another piece of meat, and started to whistle again. Only this time he was carving the meat with a spike made of bone.

After a few minutes the screams in the village stopped and the buzzing got louder, when billions of locust swarmed in threw the open window and all piling up together on the floor.

After a few seconds the giant pile of insects now look like a man, there were still a lot of locust buzzing around him thou. He had long black hair and red eyes, the worn dark brown trench coat he wore looked like it's seen better days. Under the coat was just a plain white shirt and black leather pants.

The green haired man looked up and stared at the new comer.

" Done with the towns people Plague?"

The man named Plague looked around at all the dead bodies in the room and whistled.

" Yeah but damn Kiego, you did good work to the governors family, well anyway you done we got a job from the captain." said Plague

" It's been five years he can wait five minutes for me to finish the Governor before he sends use somewere else." Kiego went back to work on the piece of meat or should I say person.

Standing up Kiego looked at Plague.

" What's the job?"

Plague tossed him a piece of paper, and Kiego read it.

" Oh! He has Judge and Oni on this job also……… this is going to be fun it's been a while since _**The Hanshi **_worked together."

The two men both grinned wickedly, and walked out of the building.

_----------------------------------------_

" Uhhhh….. How wasted was I ? " mumbled Endo as he rolled out of bed and slammed to the floor. Then something came back to his mind.

" Shan!" yelled Endo

The multi clad captain ran threw his ships halls into the kitchen to see his crew standing up getting ready to leave.

" Where are you guys going?"

Siamon steeped up " Ah Endo your awake good!"

" Good how?"

" We came up with a way to get the money all you need to do is wait for Razz a the north gate to the city."

" What city?"

" The Alabasta Capital."

" What are you guys going to do?"

Mac placed a hand on Endo's shoulder.

" Don't worry about it captain, just when Razz gives you the money go out of the walls and find Madro."

------------------------------------

Princess Vivi was having a boring day. It's been two days since the Straw- Hats and Axe-Heads left to escape the marines. One day since Commodore Smoker took Sir Crocodile away. And Ten hours since "Mass-Claw" James did a mass search of the castle.

Vivi looked at her door because she heard some yelling and the running of soldiers in the halls. Her door slammed open and there stood a man and a women.

The woman was beautiful, with black hair, a short skirt, and the top part of a suit showing a bit of cleavage. That outfit would make any guy and some women stare.

The man was tall, hat turned backward, a vest with many pockets, goggles over his eyes, and a camera around his neck.

" Can I help you two?" asked Vivi

" Yes, I'm Enna Nat and this is my photographer Athto. I would like to ask for an interview with you the Princess of Alabasta and the "real" details about the Croc incident." asked the women.

Vivi nodded her head " Yeah I'll let you interview me but I was just about to go down for dinner, were having a friend of mine join us and a mariachi playing music. But if you want to you can join us?"

" Yes I think we will!" said Enna cheerfully

**

* * *

**

**That's that chapter every body hope you liked it. I know it was short but I didn't want to put every thing in this chap. Yes Stein has two more assassins under his command. Kiego was made by Luda59 but I sorta changed a few things (Sorry Luda). **

**Okay here is the only thing that has to be explained in this chapter (I think**?)

**The Hanshi****- **Hanshi stands for half dead. It's a group of four assassins all with a bounty of 500 million, SO all four together is 2 billion beli. The names of three of the members are unknown the fourth member has a named on his poster over his Alias. There names are Judge, Blood Oni, Plague, and Skeleton (Kiego). The person who controls them is unknown to the navy. But all the highly wanted pirates knows who the master is and try to stay out of his way because he is more dangerous than his hands.

**The next chapter the Heist in action concludes and getting Shan. Then I need to think of another Arc before I go on to the Dead End Race.**

_**Next Chapter: Heat Pirate Style!**_


	18. Heat Pirate Style

**Hey new chapters up hope you like it J. Sorry if this turns out short I had this planed but I just want to get past this thing to get on to other stuff.**

**I Don't Own One Piece**

* * *

Chapter 18: Heat Pirate Style! 

Vivi lead the two reporters to the dinning room. Enna looked at the people in the room with a raised eyebrow, Athto remained emotionless. Vivi bowed.

" Kohza I'm glad you and your father could make it."

A man with a scar over his eye sitting next to an old man with a bushy mustache smiled and nodded his head.

Cobra looked at his daughter and her two "guest".

" Vivi who are your friends?"

" Oh….. these two are reporters. They wanted to have the real story of Alabasta's "Croc Trouble."

" Ah!"

This dinner will be a quiet one…….. for now.

-----------------------------

Razz sat on a stool playing his guitar. He smirked when he saw Elsa and Mac enter the dinning hall.

Mac glanced at him and nodded, then flexed his hands. Mac then shifted a little bit to make shore Elsa's scythe was hidden but ready.

Razz glanced at a giant guitar case laying against the wall then looked back to his guitar.

A few more minutes and there plan will be put into action.

-----------------------------------

" SO! Si are we there yet?"

" No Penny now quit. Kazuya got your arrows ready?"

" Yeah why?"

" Because now where here!"

Siamon, Penny, and Kaz stood outside of a giant vault door. The merman scanned it over with a glance, then walked up to it.

"_Pulse!" _

Siamon punched the door with his fist, and then stood there with his hand on the door. Penny was confused out of here mind.

"SIIIIIIIIIII! What are you doing!?" no answer

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Siamon turned around to look at the blonde man and girl.

" I sent a pulse threw the metal to find it's weak spots."

"Huh?"

" I can send off pulses because I'm a merman, we some times can't see under water so the signal tells us were stuff is."

"Oh!"

"Now Kaz shoot an arrow in the top right corner, middle left side, and stick one right there at the bottom."

" Kay."

Kaz fired off the shoots perfectly hitting his marks. The marks-swordsman smirked at his work.

" Okay guys back up!" yelled Kaz

_BOOM!_

---------------------------------------

The castle shook, from an explosion. Kohza jumped up and grabbed his sword.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK!"

The king slow stood, and thought for a second.

"No the vibration was to soft for an attack!" As Cobra finished his sentence two guards ran into the room.

"Sir! The vault has been broken into!"

" Then get down there we don't want another incident in this Kingdom!"

Vivi looked at the two reporters with serious eyes.

" You two it isn't safe any more get out of her! Please!"

Enna and Athto nodded and ran out the door followed by the mariachi that was playing for there dinner.

----------------------------------------

Razz, Mac, and Elsa ran out of the front gates the palace. Elsa glanced at the mariachi and noticed he's one guitar case short.

" Razz, where's your second guitar case? You know the big one?"

" Vell I dropped it in ze court yard, on purpose."

" Why" asked Mac

" I'll explain later. What for ze others."

" Okay."

Siamon, Penny, and Kaz came running with giant bags on there shoulders, being chased by guards and a guy with giant white hair.

"_Igera-Papa"_

" Ow! The wigged freak just shot me in the ass!" yelled Kaz

Penny while running to the other three yelled " RUN AWAY!!!!!"

Mac and Elsa turned to run to run but Razz just stood there. The musician reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cylinder with a red dot on top.

" Asta la vesta Baby! Yelled Razz as he pressed the red spot.

_**BOOM!!!!!!!**_

"HOLY!" screamed Kaz, as the hole courtyard blew-up.

" Lets get out of here!" yelled Elsa as she jumped on to Mac's shoulders.

" Getty Up!"

-------------------------------------

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Yelled Endo as he walked back and forth.

" WERE THE HELL RIGHT HERE!" yelled Siamon as the group ran down the street.

" Good lets go!"

" But Captain.."

"Go! Now!"

-----------------------------------

Exiting the gates the Tree Pirates looked around for Stein Madro. Endo stepped in front of the group with a pissed off look on his face.

" STEIN I HAVE YOUR MONEY! NOW GIVE BACK SHAN!"

There was a silence, then some one started to clap.

"Oh good show, good show. Loved the fire works at the end." said a voice from the darkness.

Stein appeared with a wicked smile on his face. Following behind him were faces from the past they recognized.

" Ashton"

" Kie-Ring Master"

" Tofca"

As his crew pointed out the guys following behind Madro. Endo looked at each face.

" Great, I my list of face I never wanted to see ever."

" Oh boy you hurt my feelings" said Ashton as he whipped a fake tear from his eye.

"Oh shut up now where's Shan?" asked the multi colored captain.

" Looky here boys! Someone's in a bad mood! Any way Nama bring the girl!"

Nama the ticket man walked up to the front will Shan bond and gagged, struggling against her restraints.

"The money boy?"

Siamon threw three bags filled with 300 million beli. Rakishi lifted Shan off the ground and tossed her with force at her crew. She slammed in to Siamon and Mac knocking them both off there feet. Kaz was already on the ground due to blood loss from his butt wound.

Clapping his hands together Stein sighed. " Well it was a pleaser doing business with you, were going to be hitting thee old dusty trail."

The Dark Death Pirates started to disappear into the darkness each with wicked smiles on there faces. But before Stein disappeared he said something.

"Good bye Grandson hope you don't turn out like your pops ten feet under. Ha Xa Ha Ha Xa!"

As the captain of there enemies disappeared, the Living Tree Pirates all stared wide eyed at there captain. Said teen's mouth was hanging open.

"G-Gr-GRANDSON!" They all yelled.

**

* * *

**

**Ha ha ha sorry this was short I just couldn't think of that much stuff, the original version might have been longer but some things came up and I couldn't do that version and thank you to all those who reviewed.**

**P.S Yeah I know I shot Kazuya in the butt and Mac was a horse.**

**READ& REVIEW **

_**NEXT CHAPTER 19: 7 Deadly Sins**_


	19. Seven Deadly Sins

**Hey here's the next chapter and the Arc before I enter the Dead End Race**.

**I Don't own One Piece!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Seven Deadly Sins

The Living Trees were silent as they traveled threw the ocean. Shan has been unconscious since the crew got her back. Penny was in the kitchen making a healthy tasty dinner.

Razz was on deck checking his guitar weapons making shore each and every one was working perfectly. Kazuya was walking in circles in the crows nest limping slightly because of his butt wound.

Mac was making the needed repairs on the ship, and Elsa was standing near him helping when she can, every now and then she'll check the Log Pose.

Siamon would do one of three things, he'll read the paper, practice the sword skills, or swim while catching fish for Penny.

And Endo well……..

The multi clad captain sat in a corner of the room were Shan was sleeping, he was hugging his knees crying silently.

_It was my own family, that got her hurt. I'm weak and I can't protect my friends from my own family._

_**Then get stronger…..**_

_Oh now you decided to help out its been like weeks since you said any thing._

_**You didn't need me, now get stronger and protect your friends **_

_Why? _

_**Because baka you're the captain. Also they're your family not the sadistic old man.**_

_But………_

" Uhhhhh…."

" Shan!" exclaimed Endo as he jumped up from his corner and ran to the side of her bed.

" Endo is that you?"

" Yes Shan your safe now."

"Good ……. I can't see."

Endo's eye's widened "OH MY GOD! They made you blind!"

The doctor giggled to herself as she rested a hand on her captain's shoulder. "No Endo I mean can you hand me my glasses and turn on the lights."

Endo rubbed " Oh yeah, sorry."

-------------------------------------------------------

Vice- Admiral "Mass-Claw" James and his second " Super High" Hiro walked along the land of a deserted island. They were given a message by someone that "Multi- Man" wanted to meet with them..

" CAPTAIN! When can I show my heroness to this legendary marine!" asked Hiro

"Never if I have my say in it."

_Why would Multi Man want to see me? I didn't leave his command on the best of terms. He was even angrier, even though he didn't show it, when I was promoted because of my abilities and became an equal to him._

James was to deep in thought, and Hiro wasn't paying attention, to notice a shadowy figure coming up behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

" We have two people for are test now Ira." Said a woman

" Good…… Luxuria, Gula, Avaritia, Acedia, Invidia, and Superbia. We need five more people for are game go and find them."

Ira was a tall man, in his twenties. He had black hair, and black eyes. He wore a dark red shirt with a high collar covering his mouth. Strapped to his back were to giant battle-axes.

Ira scans the room and looked at his companions.

Luxuria was a beautiful woman, with flowing red hair and dark black lipstick. She wore a black leather bikini top and black leather pants so tight and short almost to the point of indecency. She had a whip tided to her hip.

Gula was a seven-foot tall, disgusting looking blob of a man. He wore no shirt but on his stomach there were six circular tattoos.

Avaritia was a weasel looking man. A bandana tide around his head and a giant hooked nose, stringy black hair covering his eyes. He wore a blue vest with many pockets and lined with daggers.

Acedia was a lanky fellow, who slouched all the time. His cloths were wrinkled and tattered badly. He wore a hoody with it's hood over his head, his eyes had dark rings under them. There were pistols on his hips.

Invidia was an odd woman. She looked at every person, if a look of envy. Her hair was tided into a ponytail by a giant bow. Her jacket was too big for her and her pants were skintight athletic pants.

Superbia was a giant muscular man with a smile on his face. His upper half was bare, and his pants were short biker shorts. His shoes were metal and cracked the ground were he walked.

The man known as Ira smile to him self, his test will soon begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------

" GUY'S!!!!!! SHAN'S UP!" Yelled Endo as he ran down the hall with a blushing doctor in his arms.

Every one but Siamon came to see because Siamon was still swimming. Well technically Kazuya fell out of the crows nest and landed on his butt.

Mac and Elsa were the first to make it and Elsa gave here a big hug with a "Welcome Back".

Shan was then greeted by Kaz and Razz, and nearly tackled by Penny.

" Shan! Your awake! Now I have some one to hang with!"

"Pen, Elsa was here why didn't you play with here?"

"Because she's always playing with Mac!"

" Reeeeeaaalllllyyy?" said Shan as she gave the couple a level look.

Elsa rubbed the back of her head " Well enough about me and Mel, there's an Island coming up."

Endo and Penny's eye's lightened up "Really! Really!" they chanted jumping up and down.

Mac sighed and said under his breath " That guys supposed to be older than me."

Endo stopped and stuck a pose " Okay every body, a team of five will go and search the island, and one of you will stay back and take care of Shan, while waiting for Si to come back!"

Razz raised his hand " I vill stay, my veapons need to ze repaired."

Endo smiled " Thanks Razz take care of Shan." He then turned to his remaining crew " Kaz, Mac, Elsa, Penny you guys are with me."

"Okay!"

-----------------------------------------

Acedia walked into the meeting room lazily, with a bored look on his face. Glancing around he saw Ira punching a dummy hanging from the ceiling.

"Ira five more body's have appeared on the Island."

Ira stopped his punching and looked at the hooded man. "Good separate them and have the others chose their opponents I'll take the remaining one."

"Okay but what do you want use to do about the two in the cell?"

" Open the gates to there cells and let the games begin!"

----------------------------------------------

The five Living Tree's walked threw the forest, trying to get a feel for there surroundings. Elsa and Penny were excited at the beginning but now were just trudging along.

Elsa sighed " What's with men and exploring?"

" I don't know but this got boring." Replied Penny

Penny's eye' then become hearts all of a sudden and she pointed ahead of them.

" ELSA LOOK!"

There sitting in front of the group was………… a mini-panda in an orange hoody with a little panda face on it. This panda was mini because it was only one and a half feet tall.

"Oh my god it's so cute!" squealed Elsa as the two girls ran up to the cuddly little creature.

Endo, Mac, and Kaz all sweat-dropped at this.

" Hey Endo?"

" Yes Kaz?"

" What's with girls and small cuddly things?"

" Don't know ask Mac he's the one with a girlfriend."

Kaz turned to Mac " So?"

Mac shrugged and walked to the girls.

"So why is it in a jacket?"

" Shut up Mel."

"Fine, fine."

Elsa and Penny were passing the bear back and forth between each other.

"Penny what should we name it?"

" Um…. How about Pan?"

" I like it!"

Endo walked up to the girls "But I never said we could get a pe……." He stopped talking having noticed the death glares he was getting.

"Okay, Okay can we at least go now?"

Elsa nodded and stood up handing Pan to Mac.

"Carry." Ordered Elsa

"What! Why? You're the one that wanted it?"

" Melcom…." She said sternly

Mac growled to him self but held on to the bear. Kazuya whistled threw his teeth.

"Whipped."

" Say that again and you limp will be worse."

"Sheesh chill man- Ahh!" the ground shifted under there feet and started to separate splitting each of them up and dragging them in different directions.

" WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!" Yelled Endo

**

* * *

**

**AND That's that. I say this arc is sort of a filler thing, I just needed something so I can raise the bounty's of the crew** **before the Race. Hope you liked it.**

**The group of seven I introduced each have a meaning to there names. Just go to Wikipidia and type in 7 seven deadly sins and you'll under stand**

**Now lets see those reviews!**

_**Next Chapter 20: Pride of a Hero- Hiro vs Superbia **_


	20. Pride Of the Hero, Hiro VS Superbia

**HEY WAS SUP! The Dude Of Doom is here and with the first fight chapter! This chapter may not be that long, but I'll try to add some extra stuff at the end. On to the chapter!**

**P.S. In one of Kilnorc's chapters he sort of hinted something about the way Ashton looks and that gave me an idea.**

**P.S.S. The idea for Hiro's speech and the way he acts is loosely based on the Naruto character Rock Lee…… so expected the unexpected.**

* * *

Chapter 20- Pride of a Hero, Hiro VS Superbia

" HERO'S ANSWER MY CALL! AWWWWWWWAAWHHHH!" Yelled Hiro who stood at the top of a tree scanning the forest.

Scratching his pink haired head, Hiro jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground a hundred feet bellow. Stretching from the impact, the hero marine started to jog the forest.

" HEROIC CAPTAIN OF MINE WHERE ARE YOU!"

Jumping over tons of roots. Hiro got bored so he decided to jog while hand standing. The marine travel for about ten more miles before he reached a dead end.

It was the base of a smooth mountain circular in form, and the only way out was the way he came in.

Turning around to leave a giant form blocked the entrance and exit. Hiro scanned the figure to see a giant muscular man in tights, with metal shoes on his feet. He was bald but there was a ponytail going down his back.

" Your not going anywhere puny man, your staying to fight men" said the man pounding his chest with his fist.

" I'll be glad to Oh villain of mine, but may I ask the name of the man I am to fight?"

"My name is Superbia, and I'm the Pride of the group!" said the man proudly, Hiro nodded his head.

"Okay my nemesis because I, Hiro, will how do you say………..bring it."

They nodded to each other and Superbia charged knocking Hiro off balance because the ground shook with each step the giant took.

The Pride's fist connected with the smaller man's torso sending Hiro into the mountains wall. The giant grinned looking at his work, but is was lost when the hero stood up from the attack.

" You have a strong right hook my villain. Now lets see how you like mine!"

In a blink of the giants eyes Hiro was in his face, fist raised. The pink haired man brought it down connecting, sending Superbia face first into the ground.

Hiro did a victory jump and some how froze in the air for a second. But his joy was short lived when a growl came from the ground.

The man of Pride pulled his hair out of the grounding charging at the pink hair man with rage, throwing another right hook.

But this time Hiro dodged, grabbing the arm and using it's momentum, Hiro tossed the giant over his shoulder.

But Superbia wasn't one to give up or play dead. He took pride in his fighting abilities, just like Hiro took pride in his.

" Puny man, you will not BEAT ME!"

Hiro smirked under his cloth mask, getting into his fighting position, moving his fingers in the coming motion.

"Come on then my villain."

Moving faster than before, the Pride swung his leg and his boot connected. Hiro tried to catch it with his strength but for some reason the kick keep coming.

Hiro was sent sailing crashing into the stone wall, knocking a few rocks loose and falling on the marines head. Superbia smiled knowing he had won this fight and turned to leave.

"Where are you going villain, a fight like this over pride isn't over till one fighter is dead."

Superbia frozen, and slowly turned around. There stood Hiro is his hero glory. But there was a problem both his arms looked broken, and he had a serious head wound. Hiro's cloth mask was torn reveling the rest of his face.

The Pride's eye's widened, when he saw Hiro's face, he's seen that face before on a poster a few years ago.

" Even thou I don't have devil fruit powers, I'm not just some normal marine."

Superbia couldn't even get words to form in his mouth. He just looked at the marine with horror and respect, he had the skills and face of a fighter.

Disappearing because of his speed, Hiro reappeared in the air behind Superbia. The pink hair man whisper some thing before he attacked.

" I can not let you live since you've seen my face……… you fought well my friend."

Hiro brought his foot down on the mans skull. Superbia's world became dark than black.

The marine commodore was breathing hard, his vision was getting blurry from blood loss. Hiro sank to his knee's, and ripped the sleeve off of his spandex shirt. He rapped the sleeve around his face covering up.

_Just in case _He thought.

_Only James need to know who I really am._

-----------------------------------------------------------

On an Island who's name doesn't matter, Ashton and Kie walked threw the backallys of the city. They couldn't walk the streets that much since Kie is to flashy and Ashton was rapped up like a mummy.

" So what did the Captain want us to do?" asked Kie as he followed a quick paced gunner down the backallys.

" He wants the Marines to know about are existence, but in the least destructive way possible."

" Aw man that's no fun!" complained Kie

" Well you and Ring Master my like it that way, when you lead your own crew. But Madro is different he has ………… finesse."

Kie just sighed and started to argue with Ring Master in his head. After a few minutes of traveling, a brute like man steeped out of the shadows holding a dagger.

" Give me your money NO-" He never got to finish his sentence because Ring Master shoved his cane right threw the man's head.

Ashton nodded " Good"

Taking out a pistol he fired three shots into the air, then motioned for Kie to stand in the shadows. Ashton sat on a barrel and waited, fingering his flare gun. If to many marines respond to that shot then there will be trouble.

But to his luck only one came, but it was a woman, and one he wasn't to pleased to see. The woman had dark blue hair, and glasses. On her hip was a sword, and most people know her as Commodore Smoker's right hand.

Tashigi put her glasses on and examined the body of the dead man, not noticing the man on the barrel or the man in the shadows.

"So it's seems you came up in life since we last seen each other. Eh Tashigi?" said Ashton as he stood up, making Tashigi jump, finally noticing the man.

"A-A-Ashton!?"

"Why sister why are you so surprised? It's not like I'm dead or anything" said Sata as he smirked.

"Y-your no brother of mine!" yelled the woman

" We still have the same blood running in are veins, even thou I was disowned and then took a new family name doesn't mean were still not related."

Tashigi's eyes widened as she fumbled for her sword. Unsheathing it, she moved fast, stabbing Ashton were is heart was supposed to be.

But all it did was make the crazed gunner smirk more. Tashigi's was frightened, why isn't he dead.

"Who I guess your wondering how I'm still alive. Well lets just say my new captain wanted me to be special so he had are Doctor 'move' some things around. Ha ha ha."

Letting go of her sword Tashigi backed up, now her face had an angered expression on there.

"What do you want Ashton? Did you come back from the dead for a reason?"

Pulling the sword out and tossing it at her feet, Sata signaled for Kie. The half masked man stepped out of the shadows, surprising the Ensign a little.

Reaching into his coat Kie pulled out a stack of papers, and a picture of Ashton and handed them to Tashigi.

" Just tell your higher up's that the Nemesis is back and the age of change is upon us."

With that there was a flash blinding her for a second, then she looked threw the stack. She started sweating when she looked at Steins picture knowing nothing go can come of this. (AN: every Dark Death Pirate is there minus the Hanshi.)

**

* * *

**

**And that's the chap. Sorry if it wasn't long enough but hey that was my longest one on one fight (so far). Also sorry about that note at the end just had to put it there. Also Kilnorc I would like to say thanks for the little push to come up with the Ashton thing (even thou it was just one line you put in one chapter). **

**If you don't already know a lot of the character's in my story like my crew and villains. Have some guest spots in Rayo's and Kilnorc's One Piece stories.**

**Remember Read & Review ( I know there aren't people doing it)**

**Thank you- The Dude of Doom**

_**Next: Chapter 21 - Personality's of Lust and Gluttony **_

**Elsa: Mel! There you are!**

**Mac: Yea- Ow what did I hit!**

**????- Oh the man I wouldn't mind to mess with.**

**Elsa: YOU #$!**

**??????- I'm going to eat you and your little panda to! **

**Mac: Dude put a shirt on.**

_**See ya next time!**_


	21. Personality’s of Lust and Gluttony

**Hey here's the next chapter and earlier than usual. I also to answer a question asked in an review no Hiro does not have bushy eyebrows…….. I thought I decribed him in an earlier chapter. Anyway lets get fight number two and three under way!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Personality's of Lust and Gluttony 

The bear shipwright trudged threw the forest complaining to him self and cursing the love of his life. Why you ask? Well it has something to do with an orange hooded mini-panda chewing on his head.

Pan thinking Mac was an enemy predator from his smell decided he should protect himself. But all it was really do was giving the grizzly teen a headache.

" Stupid panda…"

_ CHOMP_

" OW! Will you stop that you-" mumbled Mac as he tried to pry off Pan. After getting the panda off his head, Mac starred in the tiny panda's face.

"Don't give me that look you!"

Pan now activates the giant eyes. Mac crumbles and places the panda on his head again, mumbling to him self.

" Okay fine…"

------------------------------------------------------

Elsa being the oh so rational person she is was trying to carve a tree with her scythe. She was separated from her boyfriend and the rest of her crew.

" AH- Where the hell is everybody!" she yelled

" Elsa is that you!?" came a voice from close by.

Elsa stopped what she was doing and spin around, running in that direction. She smiled there was Mac and the panda she named Pan.

" Mel! There you are!" she exclaimed smiling brightly

Mac nodded his head was he started to walk fast in her direction. " Yea- Ow what did I hit?"

Mac as he was walking toward Elsa and bumped into something. He looked up and so did Pan at the sharp pointed rock that was logged into the tree trunk right in front of his head.

" Mel you okay?" asked Elsa as she walked over to him and took the panda off his head.

" Yeah but where did the rock come from?" asked Mac as he rubbed his head. But the question was soon answered because they heard laughing from one of there directions.

" Well Gula seems like you missed your target." said a feminine voice

" Oi kikikikiki At least I tried to get my fight over with, Luxuria." said a deep gravelly voice.

There out of the shadows came two people. One was a beautiful woman dressed to the point of indecency, with flowing red hair and black lipstick. She was twirling a whip around her finger.

The second was a seven foot tall blob of a human man. He was shirtless so you can see rolls of fat all over. There were tattoos down his arms, but the ones that stood out the most were six circular tattoos that where lined up on his chest.

" Who are you!?" asked Elsa starring at the pair. The woman giggled to her self, and twiddled her fingers at Mac. She turned to the fat man.

" Oh the man I wouldn't mind to mess with. If you know what I mean Gula."

"No but they look tasty."

" Oh Gula you always think of your stomach."

Elsa was shaking, her fist clenched and I think there was steam coming from her ears. Mac tried to calm her down but it was no use, Elsa grabbed her scythe and charged Luxuria.

Luxuria's eyes shifted to Elsa and she smirked " I am Luxuria the Lust and when were threw your man will be mine. NOW COME!"

The red haired woman then ran in the other direction, with a pissed off Elsa chasing after her.

Mac scowled after the two women for a second and then put Pan behind a bush. The shipwright sighed and turned to the fat guy, he raised and eyebrow. The blob like man laughed and pounded his chest with both of his fist.

" I'm Gula the Gluttony tasty morsel. I'm gone eat you bit by bi-"

" Shut up and fight" yawned Mac as he put his fist together.

---------------------------- Elsa/Lust --------------------------------------

"Hehehehe…… oh you're a angry one aren't you girly hehehehehe." mocked Luxuria

That comment made Elsa even angrier " YOU -" The falling of a tree that was chopped by Elsa's scythe drowned out her voice for a second.

"- YOU WILL NEVER LAY ONE OF YOUR SLUTY HANDS ON MEL!"

The Lust pursed her lips and then smirked "Oh now that was just mean."

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Elsa as she took a swing at the red head.

Luxuria duck quickly unfurled her whip and lashed out with it. Elsa barley flinched when the whip hit her arm and made it bleed slightly. She raised her weapon again.

"_Ghost Slash!"_

The Lust smirked and let the weapon come, spun around grabbed Elsa by the throat making her drop her real weapon.

" That was a weak attack girl."

"Oh yeah how about this." said Elsa as she delivered a left hook to Luxuria's face. Sending the red head flying, with blood coming from her mouth.

Luxuria stood up and glared at the black haired girl.

" Why you little….. You made my beautiful face bleed!"

Elsa smirked and raised an eyebrow " That's what girls like you get for messing with others boyfriends."

Luxuria didn't say anything all she did was crack her whip. "Oh your in for it now….. And look your weaponless."

Glancing around her Elsa noticed her scythe wasn't there it was at the feet of that woman!

Elsa ran….. Forward, Luxuria raised an eye brow and started to use her whip with a crack. Smacking Elsa in the stomach and both her shoulders, ruining her shirt and jacket.

"You are weak girl, that man of yours needs someone strong like him."

That comment made her angrier " SHUT UP HE'S THE ONE THAT MADE ME STRONG!"

Elsa slid threw the woman's legs grabbed her scythe and swung it. The curved blade cut threw half the woman's body. Elsa grinned but stopped when the women naming herself Lust started laughing.

" You think a messily flesh wound such as this will stop me!"

Elsa stood up and looked at the woman her face cover by shadows her bloody scythe pointed at Luxuria in one hand and the other hand she used to tair off her ruined shirt, leaving her in only her bra.

"No I didn't but there's a reason they call me the "Grim" Luxuria and it isn't since I only wear black and white, it's because everybody I fight most likely ends up dead after."

" But that man who is your boyfriend Melcom his poster says-" she was cut off as Elsa gave her another slice in the chest this one diagonal.

" HE never GAVE YOU permission to call HIM that, I'M the ONLY one that can call him that name now!" yelled Elsa at the red headed woman.

" YOU ARE A FOOL!" Screamed Luxuria

" NO YOU ARE!" Yelled Elsa as she brought her scythe down on the woman's head. There was a long bloody split in the woman's head now as Elsa took her foot and kicked the standing body backward to the ground.

" That's what you get for hitting on my life." mumbled Elsa as she picked up her tattered shirt off the ground and looked at it.

" This is coming out of the Captains wallet….."

But Elsa couldn't talk to herself because right then an explosion rocked the island. Her head turned to that direction.

"MEL!"

------------------ Seven minutes earlier Mac/Gluttony-------------------

" Shut up and fight"

" Oh so you want to become my buffet so soon now don't you?"

" No.." Mac stated bluntly as he flexed his fingers "….. I just want to test my appetites for the first time since I got them."

" Well to bad for you because…" Gula grinned wickedly "……. I'm going to eat you and your little panda to!"

" You can try if you want but I'm telling you….." Mac clenched his hand into a fist "…. we both have pretty nasty bite's."

The Gluttony charged the tall teen, Mac smirked.

" _Hybrid Bear!"_

Mac's form shifted, his muscles became even bigger, more powerful. Short dark brown hair cover his body and little point ears popped out of the top of his hair. Mac held up his clawed hands.

"Now this is more like it." He then looked at the charging blobby man.

" Bring it big guy!"

Gula was almost to Mac. The half-bear shifted his weight and slammed his claw into the blob mans face, knocking him off his feet and slamming his skull into the ground.

" Dude, put a shirt on…" mocked Mac as he got back into his fighting stance waiting for Gula to get to his feet.

When the Gluttony got up he was smiling, this gesture made Mac worry a little inside. The bear teen then noticed Gula's stomach, the pattern of the circles changed and now there were only five.

" I see you noticed my tattoos bear meat. Well let me explain…… with every hit I take one circle goes and when there all gone then ……….Boom! Oi kikikikiki!"

" But wouldn't you be killed your self?" asked Mac

" No my body is fire proof it won't kill me, slightly injure but not kill."

The teen scratched his head and then ran at Gula "That just means I have to kill you in four more hits!"

Mac drove one of his claws into the mans skin, blood oozing onto his hand.

_Four………_

Pulling his claw out Mac's form started to change again this on getting more bulkier and hairier.

" _Beast Mode!"_

In his full bear form Mac lunged again at Gula and bit into his arm. Gula just stood there grinning at him.

_Three………_

Switching back to his all human form, jumped up, and delivered a powerful kick to the mans head sending him flying a few feet in the other direction. Grinning Gula stood up and cracked his knuckles.

_Two … … …_

" Seems like I'm not dead yet boy so goodbye!"

" Wha-" Mac's eyes widened as Gula punched himself twice in the face.

" Bye bear boy!"

The bear teen shifted into his hybrid form and started to run into the other direction. But the explosion caught him sending the bear man into the tree's were Pan was.

-----------

After the explosion Gula yawned thinking that was an easy fight and walked in the direction the boy he was fighting was running when the blast went off, he could use a good snack

There lay the boy in a pill of broken trees. Gula grinned oh this looked like a good meal to him. He opened him mouth to chow down when…….

The teen opened his eyes, grabbed a sharp wooden spike from a broken tree and shoved it threw the cannibals mouth and out the back of his head.

Putting both his feet on the large mans chest, he kicked and Gula fell backward. Mac whistled and Pan walked over to him, and the Mac rubbed his black and white head.

" Mel! Are you okay?" yelled Elsa as she ran to his spot in her bra, her torn shirt used as bandages to help her wounds.

" Elsa? Where's your shirt?"

" That slut of a woman ruined it."

" Oh okay so you killed her right?"

" Yeah… how you do you do?"

" Nothing big ,survived a deadly explosion, stabbed a guy threw the mouth. Saved a panda. You know the usual. Now help me up my back hurts for some reason."

Elsa with her some how amazing Mac dragging skills helped him up and then got a glimpse of his back.

"AH! Mel your back is burnt and bloody!"

" Yeah well we have a doctor…. Lets go to the ship."

Elsa nodded and sling his arm over her shoulder. Pan yelped and jumped onto Mac's head. They both smiled.

" Hey Elsa?"

" Yeah?"

" With this back, I get to be on top."

Elsa blushed then slightly pushed him

"Shut-up….. But you know I love you."

" Love ya to" answered Mac as he squeezed Elsa a little tighter.

----------------------- Some house some were ------------------------

The house was dark and the only light in the room, was from monitors. There was a man there but his features were hidden by the shadows.

The person turn it's head as the door opened, and in walk Stein Madro with his most serious expression on his face.

" Stein what do you want." asked the figure

" I heard from a source the Black Crow contacted you for a favor? Is that true Jeremiah?"

The figure that steeped from the shadows was a man in his late thirties and around six two in height. His hair was pure whit except the black crossed died on the back of his head. A pair of small round glasses rested on his nose and in front of his hard eyes.

His wardrobe was a big white cloak with dark blue lines running down his arms and back, also around the collar. On his black dress pants a sword was strapped, it's handle in the shape of a cross. This man's name was Jeremiah Cross and man worth more than Stein him self. His bounty is 800 million.

" Yes, he did. One of his 'associates' wanted a Vice- Admiral taken out. You?"

" To test Shidyk D. Shade.."

" Ha your going to have your hands full old man." said Cross as he adjusted his glassed.

" Don't mock me Cross or I swear….."

"Calm down Nemesis I was just joking, I want to show you some thing."

"What?"

" Look at the monitors….." Answered Cross

Madro walked up to the screens and looked at them. Four of them were on but three where turned off.

" What's with this?"

" Well my friend, those followers of mine seemed to have dragged that crew you where interested in. Into the little game." said Cross as the light gleamed off his glasses.

" How are your guys holding up?"

" Three dead…"

"Who killed who?"

" The marine I was asked to kill's underline took out The Pride…."

" The 'Grim' girl and the Bear boy just took out the Lust and the Gluttony."

Stein nodded as he examined the monitors and then poked one of them.

"Her test her next…"

" Why?"

" She carries the name of D. and you know what that means…."

" Yeah…lets see if she lives up to the name…" Cross pulled out a Den Den Mushi and pressed call.

" _Yes?__" _asked a voice

" Yes the Envy your up next…"

" _Okay……… But I wish I was as strong as you.__" click_

Cross turned to Stein and smiled " So Madro would you care to join me in watching this oh so gory game?"

" I don't mind if I do." answered Stein

**

* * *

**

**There's that chapter and I'm actually happy with how this one turned out….. And man it's been awhile since I made a chapter this big. It seems you guys where just introduced to Cross, yeah I know but hey I wanted another big villain.**

**Sorry no Chapter Preview today basically because I don't know what to call it.**

**Thank you everyone and PLEASE!!!! READ & REVIEW!**


	22. Black and White a D's Test

**Hey the new chapter is here. But I would like to say that this little arc will end in about roughly two chapters. Why because one this is starting to annoy me and two fight scenes aren't exactly my strong suit.**

**So this chapter will feature Penny, Kazuya, and a little bit of James.**

* * *

Chapter 22- Black and White a D.'s Test 

Kazuya was having a normal, if you can call it normal, walk threw a forest. His arrows on his back, bow by his side, and he hummed.

This situation didn't scare him like it would others, he's been in freakier situations when he was apart of a mercenary team. Looking at his bow again, and checking the swords that were in it, he sighed.

" I'm a pirate now not a mercenary."

The thought's of the path that lead him to these friends of his traveled threw his mind. In a desert city, first meeting Razz and that chick with the guns. Helping out and old comrade named Ares. Fighting all these zombie creatures, and winning he might add.

Running into those two killers named Judge and Oni, Kazuya shivered at that though. Those two would have killed them without mercy if they hade a reason.

Finally the moment that lead him on this path was when Razz, who he team with for the slightest of time, blindsided him with his guitar after he showed him the pirates he was looking for. Leading him on a chase after the deadly mariachi.

" But still that guitar hit hurt like hell! I really need to pay him back for that one." mumbled Kaz to himself. But he was dragged out of his thoughts when the tree trunk in front of him exploded.

" If I had more sleep I wouldn't have missed that….." mumbled a tired voice

Kaz spun around, arrow drawn and ready to fire. His red eyes scanned the trees, looking for the voice.

" Not going to find me-"

"Got ya…." mumbled Kaz as he released the bow.

" Ahhh! You jerk you cut my check." said the voice as the person stepped out of the shadows.

The Crow smirked " Sorry…. I was aiming for your head."

Kaz's red eyes scanned the man. Nothing really stood out about him, he was in a plain hoody with its hood up, and regular jeans. The only thing that stood out was two magnum pistols that the hooded man had pointed at him.

" Name's Acidia the Sloth, now lets get this over with I need my twenty three hours of sleep."

Kaz raised an eyebrow " Kazuya the Crimson Crow, sharpshooter and lookout for the Living Tree Pirates."

The Crow grabbed the white tip of his bow and pulled, With a click a black blade slid out. Grabbing the black end, he pulled and a white bladed sword came out. Strapping his bow on his back Kaz got into his fighting stance.

After seeing the blades Sloth got a real bored/dumb look on his face, after he placed his pistols into the pockets of his shirt.

Kazuya raised his right arm pointing his blade straight out and lowering his left turning the sword so that the cutting edge was the same as his other hand and then started spinning like a top making his way toward the man named Sloth.

" _Slice and Dice!" _

Kazuya's blades were spinning but when one of his blades, came close to Sloth's head, the lazy man leaned back slightly, narrowly missing the blade. He did the same with all the other attacks.

The blonde man stopped breathing for air, placing his two swords back into there spots in the bow. Sloth lost that dazed look in his eye, and focused on the swords man.

" Your never going to get me with close range attacks." he said pointing one of his pistols at Kaz's head, and fired. The blonde man dodged to the side and ran for cover. If this was going to be a sharpshooter battle, he's going to need the advantage.

----------------------------------------

" _War hm yeah what is it good for absolutely no-" _sang Penny before a voice interrupted her.

" Oh you have such a nice singing voice….. I want my to be like yours." said a girl wearing very bagging cloths. Penny waved at her.

"Hey! Nice to meet you I'm Penny!"

" Oh and she's nice, I wish I didn't have to kill her.." Sighed the woman as she pulled to wooden X's from her shirt. Penny scratched her head in confusion.

" What are you do-"

" Minnie! Manny! Get Her!" yelled the woman

Springing out of the bushes two six foot tall wooden doll like things charged Penny. Surprised out of her mind Penny used her abilities to float up out of there reach.

" What are you and what are those?" questioned the blonde girl as she pointed at the wooden dolls.

"I'm Invidia the Envy, and those are my puppets Minnie and Manny are they just wonderful." Envy said as she petted the wooden dolls.

"Get her guys!"

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Penny as the puppets suddenly lunged at her and grabbed her legs. She twisted and for such a tiny girl delivered two powerful kicks to the heads of the things.

" How did you…?"

Penny smiled cheerfully " I trained with 'Red-Leg' Zeff for a few years…… even though I could only learn the very basic's."

Envy frowned and then launched her puppets at Penny again.

"WHY CAN I BE SOMEONE ELSE!?" Yelled Envy as the puppets fought Penny.

For a ten year old girl, Penny had a lot of skill in fighting. She ducked under two punches, and standing on her hands Penny spun delivering kicks to the wooden stomachs of Minnie and Manny.

Penny was cheering to her self, seems like Penny didn't learn the first rule of fighting…..never take your eyes off of your opponent.

The blonde ten year old girl was surprised. Those two wooden dolls just punched her, one in the face and another in the stomach.

Penny wiped the blood from her mouth and starred at the puppeteer woman.

" Seems like what Great Uncle Zeff's teachings aren't going to work here."

"So are you giving up?"

"Nope!" smiled Penny " I'm about to win."

Pulling chef knife's out of who knows where, and she threw them all into the air really high.

"What are you doing?"

But Penny didn't need to answer the question, when those knife's came flying at her from the sky. Dodging each one Envy sneered at this perfect child in her eyes.

"You missed! HA!"

" No I didn't."

"Wha-"

The knifes that she dodged all of a sudden shot up out of the ground stabbing Invidia.

Blood dripped from the woman's mouth, she starred at Penny surprised.

"Wha…? How..?"

A few tears fell from Penny's eye's " My devil fruit ability combined with string and the knifes…"

Envy nodded as she fell to the ground lifeless. Penny sunk to the ground tears running down her face. She placed her face in her hands.

"I…I….act-actually k- k- killed a person……I only meant to injure."

Penny just sat there crying her eye's out for an hour or two she lost track of time. But a hand then rested on her shoulder, the little girl looked up and there was Razz standing there looking down on her. He smiled and paced his hat on her head.

" Hey Penny, 'et's go find Shan, she'll 'elp."

Picking her up Razz walked to where Shan was standing in the forest.

" 'ey Shan I found Penny."

"Thanks Razz, that's three of them found Siamon just carried Mac and Elsa back to the ship. His back is injured terribly and she's suffering from blood loss." she said taking the traumatized Penny into her arms.

Razz nodded his head " 'kay I'll search for Kaz and the Captain, send Si when you run into him."

Shan nodded and headed back to the ship.

-------------------------

" How many bullets does this guy have!" Yelled Kaz as he dove behind another tree seconds later a bullet tore threw the air where Kaz was last standing.

Loading a normal arrow, Kazuya slowly walked out from behind the tree. Move his sight back and forth. Seeing a little movement he move his sight a few feet in front of where he saw the movement, he released.

" Ahhhh! Jerk….." yelled Sloth because the arrow was lodged right in his left wrist making him drop one of his guns.

Seeing Kaz in the open, wincing in pain, his right arm shot up and fired three bullets all hitting the blonde archer/swordsman. One in his side narrowly missing his lung and two in his right arm.

Kaz dropped his bow and fell to his knee's holding his side, felling the blood run threw his fingers. Looking at Sloth and saw the lazy man trying painfully to get the arrow out of his wrist.

Seeing his chance, all with his left hand he grabbed one of his 'special' arrows knocking it, bit the end. Pulling the arrow and string back with his teeth he released it.

The arrow soared and found it's mark right in Sloth's chest.

" What the-"

_Tick…Tick……Tick _

" Bye" waved Kaz with his non wounded arm.

_Boom_

Sloth exploded making the area in a light pick haze. The Crimson Crow sighed as he clutched his most serous wound.

"Hope help comes soon.."

----------------------------------

" _Griffe Trepa Tempete!" _Yelled James as he landed his final hit on the weasel man calling his self Avaritia the Greed, with is giant claw weapon.

Greed's lib's went flying and his head was laying a few yards away from the torso.

"Don't mess with Vice-Admirals punk." he mumbled as he wiped his claw on the dead mans clothing.

As he was cleaning the blades Mass-Claw saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw a teenager around eighteen running threw the wood's.

The boy was short and he wore clothes of many different colors, with a worried look on his face. James stood up and followed the boy.

After a few minutes, he watched the teen stop in front of a building, yell something then run inside.

James sighed and then scratched his head think what was 'Death Tree' Endo doing in a place like this.

**

* * *

**

**That's that chapter hope you like it. Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, I'm not the best at fighting. Romance, Drama, Comedy, and just regular unfighting Action I'm good at. (Also character creation). So give me your opinion.**

**If you read it there was a reference to Luda59's story " Crew of the Hawk" in it. AND If you didn't know but I fell like telling you anyway 1) Razz is a guest in the story and 2) Kazuya and Kiego where created by Luda thou I did make a few agustments to him.**

**Anyway the next chapter will be out soon and then I'll move on to the Dead End Race arc… then (cry) the end of this story, but don't worry there will be a squeal. Which is the Water 7 and another original arc.**

**Sorry no Preview again**


	23. Paths to Destiny

**Hey and thank you to all my reader's, at the end of this chapter I'll put a list of The Dark Death Pirates and the positions of the Living Tree's.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Paths to Destiny

Stein Madro was a claim man, but at the moment the quit nature of Jeremiah Cross,was getting on his nerves. He was wishing to him self for something to happen when the door opened.

" Captain, the man Black Crow sent is here." said Tofca as he walk back out of the room. Turning to Cross Stein signaled to the man.

"Would you like to meet my newest crewmate Cross?"

Cross nodded his head and stood up. "Yes"

Leaving the room and heading down to the spot where _Sinner's Judgment _was docked. There in front of the boat stood a giant man.

He was at least nine feet in height, with gelled back dark blue hair that went to his shoulders. He was a muscular man, wearing an torn up black marine uniform. The man's eyes were closed, making some weaker people think he was asleep standing up.

Looking around the area, Stein could only see three of his crew. Kie or Ring Master was smiling behind his half mask as he leaned against a tree twirling his cane. Ashton sat on the railing of the ship eyeballing the giant man as he just stood there.

Then there was his green skinned doctor, standing with his arms cross close to the new man. Madro walked up to the man.

"Show me your palm."

The big man opened one eye, and held up his right hand palm facing Stein. There on his palm was a tattoo of a seven. Madro smirked.

"So your Gavel Don man number seven of Black Crows follower's , eh?"

" Yes and you must be The Nemesis Stein Madro, but who is that weak looking man beside you?"

All Cross did to resound to that comment was adjust his glasses, but then Gavel grabbed his chest in pain.

" What the-" mumbled Gavel as he pulled his hand away and looked at it. His palm was soaked in blood. Don then felt something on his shoulder and his eye's actually widened see the white hair man on his shoulder.

Cross shifted his head slightly and Gavel saw the black cross symbol died in his hair.

"Y-your Jeremiah Cross, he man who's bounty is only a stone's throw always from our leader." said Gavel Don.

Stein started to clap "Oh great show! Loved it I give it an A-, great acting bad ending."

Gavel eyed Stein " You're a crazy old fool Madro."

"Why thank you, now from here on out you will call me your leader not Black Crow!"

"B-but-"

"NO buts I'm not shore if Crow told you but once you join my crew-" Stein's face grew even more sadistic "- the only way to leave is by death."

Gavel Don started to sweat a little bit. What kind of man did Black Crow send him to.

Stein turned around and looked at the three members of his crew that were out.

" Boy's! Send out the invites and then get ready!"

---------------------------------------------------

Endo was lost, he entered a building five minutes ago and ran threw the hall's. The only problem with that was…..well se sucked with directions.

" Now if I were my crew where would I be….. The kitchen…no….. in bed…..no…….crow's nest……no….the boat…..yes that's were they are." looking around " Now where's the boat?"

" You don't need to know that…. And it seems my test is last."

Turning around Endo saw a man standing at the opposite end of the hallway. The man had black hair, and eye's.

Also covering the rest of his body was a giant red trench coat, who's collar went up past his mouth. Strapped to his back were to giant battle axe's.

" I'm Ira the Wrath the final sin, prepare to die!"

Grabbing the two axe's Ira charged, and brought his axe's down were Endo was standing. The teen leaped away narrowly avoiding the axe's.

Charging Endo again, Ira brought the axe's down for a second time.

"_Uddo Uddo Guard!" _Two wooden shields formed themselves onto Endo's arms blocking the axe's slightly.

Ira growled and took one of his axe's out of the wooden shields, and leaving the other to keep the wooden teen in place.

Swinging the axe around he nailed Endo with a powerful hit, making the teen fly into a wooden wall. But instead on hitting it hard, Endo disappeared into it.

" What the!?" yelled Ira

" Awesome! This is soooooo cool!" celebrated Endo as his head formed out of the wood.

"Wha-what- what are you?" asked Ira

" Logia Devil Fruit user." said Endo as he threw a punch. But instead of a regular hook, a giant wooden arm came out of the wood and nailed Ira's hole body.

" What's this?" mumbled Endo as he flexed the giant wooden arm. Then a goofy smile appeared on his face. Pulling his head into the wall he focused and steeped out. Breaking the roof off the house, Endo opened his eyes.

The muti colored teen now stood about 20 feet tall and made out of pure wood. He looked down and saw the form of Ira looking up at him.

"So what in you have a Devil Fruit, I ate one two it's call the _Hidai Hidai no mi _and watch what it can do!"

Grabbing his two axe's Ira held them out to his side. Endo watched as the two axe's started to grow bigger and bigger. The two axe's stopped growing around the size of Endo.

"How can you carry those things?"

Ira smirked " There special, to me there weigh less but to others there normal."

He swung the two giant axe's at the wooden titan. Endo held out his arms and stopped the weapons, since he was made of wood he didn't feel the blades cutting into his hands.

" Right now my friends should have killed your crew members, just like I'm about to do to you! Si si si si si!" yelled Ira

Titan Endo's eye's flashed a dangerous red, moving quickly he grabbed the handles of the axe's. He lifted them up and brought his foot down on Ira crushing the man to death.

Lifting his foot and seeing the crushed Wrath on his foot. He mumbled gross and flicked him off .

Endo concentrated again and steeped out of the titan of wood, letting the thing fall back into wooden planks and what not.

" Don't put down my crew.."

" Hey kid!" said a voice from his side, Endo turned around to see a deadlocked man standing there.

"What you wanna fight?"

"No."

"Then who are you then?"

" Marine Vice-Admiral 'Mass Claw' James Adorian nice to meet you."

" Marines….!"

"Don't worry I'm not going to arrest you, just want to ask a favor."

"What is it?"

" I need to do something. So if you see a guy with pink hair, and a navy simple on his shirt please help him."

Endo nodded his head and walked away.

---------------Few hours later----------------------------

Cross walked around the body's of his subordinates, mumbling to himself.

"A Pity, a pity shuck disregard for life.." he shook his head.

Pulling out his sword he carved an X into his palm, not wincing in pain.

Walking down the row, Cross placed his palm onto a part of each of there body's. Ira's head, Gula's stomach, Luxuria's chest, Acedia's palms, Invidia's left arm, Avaritia's right arm, and Superbia's legs.

" Arise children of demons, ARISE!"

There was a bright glow and then a flash. All Cross did was stand there, with his arms crossed.

After the light cleared, there stood the Seven Sinners alive and well all kneeling in front of Cross.

" Were sorry we failed you Master."

" It's okay my children, now we will begin your training."

The seven nodded, and stood up fallowing Cross. From the tree's 'Mass- Claw' James watched with a frown on his face.

_Why is Jeremiah Cross targeting people again?_

----------- -------------- ------------------

A man and his friend were riding in a cart to deliver goods to a town, talking to one another. The first one turned his head to watch the road,

"So how's the family Gor-" just then he felt a warm liquid get splashed onto his face. Turning to look at his friend, he started to freak out and steered the carriage off the road, tipping it over.

Why he freaked out well, the only thing sitting next to him was his friends legs.

" Oh! Why did you freak out? Don't you love the site of blood!" Said a man as he walked over to the driver.

Right there the carriage driver knew he was going to die. The man standing in front of him was freaky.

He had long white hair yet he looked in his twenties, and with a wicked smile. His upper body had no shirt, and his pants were black torn samurai pants.

But what freaked the defenseless man out were his weapons. He had giant guillotine like blades on sword handles in each hand, fused to his back was and even bigger guillotine like blade pointing up.

One of the weapons in his hands was covered in blood. He raised his weapon and brought it down splitting the man in half.

The white haired man grinned even more, licking the blood off the blade.

" Taste like fear, I love fear!" yelled the man into the sky, when a piece of paper fell on his fall.

"Hmmm….. What's this?" taking the paper off his face

_Dear, Ryuu the Guillotine _

_Stein 'The Nemesis' Madro is gathering a 'group' that fits his needs to rule, there will be plenty of 'fun' in the travel's meet in the location at the bottom._

_From- Ashton 'The Wolf' Sata _

Ryuu read over the short letter again and smirked, shoving the paper into his pocket.

" Look's like I'm moving up in life.." turning to the corpses "…Later boy's!"

With that said still holding his weapons Ryuu bent his knees and jumped….far.

-------------------------------------------

Sitting on a barrel in a dark ally was a woman in a long black dress, with one side showing a lot of leg. This woman was a girl that men would die to have, she was beautiful. Long black hair, pale porcelain skin, and deep red eye's.

Her lipstick was black with a little red spot on it. Her hands had black gloves covering them, and her shoes were black boots that came to the knee with heels.

A big burly looking guy came strolling down the alleyway, and one of his eyebrows raised when he saw the beautiful woman, he grinned to him self.

" Hello baby, wanna come back to my place for a little fun!?"

The woman looked him up and down, and removed a glove. She walked over to him, and placed a hand on his face. Then slowly brought hers extremely close to his, and whispered to him.

" I would if you were still alive." she then turned around and let the man fall to the ground.

She heard a crunch under her foot and looked down, to see a piece of paper.

This one said the exact same thing except it was addressed to 'Sarin the Black Widow', she nodded her head, placed her glove back on, then whistled.

Out of the shadows came a five foot tall, ten foot long tarantula (spider). Sarin petted the giant spider then hopped on top of it sitting down.

" Let's go Kumo, looks like someone want's use for there crew."

The giant spider nodded and climbed up the wall on to the roofs.

------------ -------------- ---------- -------------------

" Hey Joe look at this nerdy guy! He doesn't belong in a place like this."

" Yeah your right Jimmy!" said another guy as he dumped a beer onto a smaller guys head.

The guy he dumped the beer on was around nineteen years old. He was a frail looking man, with a bandana tied around his head, and big orange colored glasses over his eyes. The side's of his glasses had metal to his skin so no matter what angle you look you can't see the eyes. He wore a tattered tan coat, and worn out blue jeans with sandals.

" Hey Joe lets get'em."

"Yeah!"

A few minutes later the nerdy looking guy was out on the street with blood trailing from his mouth. The man stood up, and brushed him self off. Taking a rag from his pocket, he whipped the blood from his mouth.

Walking down the street the man waited a few miles before he said something to himself.

" It's troublesome to fight a pointless fight…." he mumbled and then pulled a black box out of his pocket, flicked it open and pressed the button inside.

_Boom_

The explosion shook the street, people ran in terror, the man in the glasses walked calmly threw the streets.

"…… doesn't mean I wouldn't win."

He skillfully maneuvered threw the crowd and then jumped onto a small boat. He looked around and noticed a note pinned to his door. He tore it off and glanced at it was addressed to 'Bomu Tanat AKA C4'

" Seems like some one want's my talents…"

--------------------------------------------------

Madro stood next to Gavel waiting patiently on a deserted Island, the rest of his crew around him.

" Captain what doing here?" asked Rikishi the giant

" I'm going to sort out the weak…. With a little help from a gift that Black Crow gave me."

Gavel Don turned his head to him with his eye's still closed " You mean your finally going to give it to me?"

"Yes but wait... here comes are guest!" said Stein as he motioned to the dozen ships now docking.

"Kie…. Ring Master, will you two do the honors! Laughed Madro as he motioned for Kie to steep onto a rock that looked over every thing.

The red and black haired man laughed to get all the criminals attention.

" Lady's and Gentleman you have come to join the Dark Death Pirates I am Kie Mealon…"

" …and I Ring Master and we are the Entertainers of the crew!"

" So will you all you please circle around are friend Gavel Don over there….. Don please come into the open!"

Gavel walked out into an open space. Some of the recruits murmured to each other, but they still circled around the man.

" Now ladies and gentleman the leader himself Stein Madro!"

With that Stein walked into the opening carrying a fruit and tossed it to Gavel.

"That is the _Aigou Aigou no Mi (__Moan Moan Fruit)_ and your _**old **_boss requested I give that to you…..now Tofca, Kie, Ashton, Nama, and Rikishi please come here and join the circle!"

"What why captain?" asked Nama

" If your strong enough then there's no need to worry now in the circle!" yelled Madro

The crew nodded and got into the circle, Stein then looked up at Gavel.

" Chow down"

Gavel Don ate the fruit whole and then swallowed, the blue hair man groaned and grabbed his head. He let off a energy pulse, and a mostly all the circle dropped to there knees. With blank look on there faces mumbling to themselves, that they don't want to fight any more.

Stein looked around and expected what he saw, his already pick crew member's were all standing. He looked at the rest and only saw three standing.

"Aw welcome to the crew!" Stein laughed as he walked over to them. He stood in front of each one, but he made shore with the women that her glove was on.

" Ryuu the Guillotine bounty 415,000,000 million beli welcome."

" Can't wait till we can have that 'fun' you mentioned….Captain." said the white hair man.

Stein moved onto the women in black " Sarin the Black Widow bounty 470,000,000. Glad your beauty can join us…" Stein heard a hiss from behind her and looked to see a giant spider "… That must be you spider Kumo."

" Yes it is and he's a great boy…..to me." Sarin laughed to herself as she petted the tarantula. Stein moved onto the boy with the glasses.

" Bomu Tanat or should I call you C4 bounty 310,000,000 glad to have your genius on the crew."

" As long as I get to use my talents." mumbled Bomu

Stein smiled as Ashton ran over to him " Captain, why did all those other people just give up."

Stein signaled to Gavel " The fruit Gavel ate gives him the ability when he talks to a person with a weaker fighting spirit, they lose there's."

" But he hasn't said anything yet?"

" I know when first eaten the eater gives off a pulse and anybody within a mile ratios with a weaker spirit don't want to fight any more. So that means that anybody left standing has an equal or stronger spirit than him!"

" Bt why did you do all this?" questioned Ashton

" Weed out the weak, if any of my crew members don't have the will to fight like that man.." Stein pointed to Gavel Don "… Then they don't deserve to be on my crew. Got it!"

" Yes Captain."

" Good now get your gun, and kill those weaklings."

Ashton nodded and loaded his tommy rifle, Stein turned to Ryuu,

" Ryuu you wanted fun, now have it, help Ashton here kill these weakling's!"

Ryuu smiled wickedly and hefted his giant weapons onto his shoulders " Yes Sir!"

Stein smiled, he was going to like that guy. The Dark Death captain walked smoothly to his ship, when Sarin and Bomu filled in at his sides and the spider Kumo walked behind them.

" Sooo Captain why are you killing the those nobody's?" asked Sarin with a lusty voice

" We need the money each one of those people have a hefty bounty on there heads."

Bomu nodded his head "Smart.."

"Glad you see it my way."

---------------Marine War-Ship the _**Napoleon Red **_( James ship)----------

James was thinking to him self, looking at the new poster's for the Living Tree Pirates when…..

" HELLO MY WAYWARD CAPTAIN!" Yelled Hiro as he struck the nice-guy pose.

James eye twitched " Hiro drop the act no ones in this area."

Hiro got out of his pose and walked coolly over to where James was sitting and sat next to him. Hiro pulled down his mask to reveal his real face. Hiro's face from a girls view was sexy. His face had a long scare going from ear to ear and across the bridge of his nose. Starting from his scar there were two more scars under his eyes. The scars make him a have a crying look.

" How's your injury's?"

" There fine James that Living Tree doctor knows what she's doing, and she's kinda cute." said Hiro

" Good, good Hiro how long has it been?"

" Seven years James, when you where still a captain. You found the criminal Iro the Wander a man with a 480 million bounty on his head laying on the streets near dead, fixed him up and let him go free."

James nodded and said " And Six years since that very criminal changed his identify, and joined under me as payment. Soon after that we became friends."

James the turned to Hiro " Who was it that left you on the street like that?"

" Jeremiah Cross…"

James rubbed his chin "As I though…. Hiro there's something I want to tell you.."

"What is it?"

" Cross is back."

Hiro's eye's widened for a second and then his eyebrows furrowed. He stood up and placed his mask back over the bottom of his face.

"Captain it seems there's work to do."

------------------------------------------------

" So guy's were to next?" asked Endo as he scanned over his crew.

Kaz raised his hand " The times near that underground race starts...it's something to do."

A question mark appeared over every ones heads. Kaz sighed " It's called the Dead End Race. It's run by pirates for pirates, they say there's quit the amount of money for the prize."

When he said that Endo, Razz, and Siamon slammed there hands down on the table and yelled at the same time " WHERE GOING!" Penny and Shan giggled to them self's at this action.

Kaz raised an eyebrow " Now why with the sudden change?"

Razz answered this one and pointed to Elsa and Mac " They 'ook all our 'eli in cards last night."

Elsa shrugged as she rested her head on Mac's arm " It's not mine or Mel's fault that you guys suck at poker."

Shan, Penny, and Kaz laughed as Endo, Razz, and Siamon hung there heads in shame. But inside they were all ready for there next adventure.

**

* * *

**

**How you guys like that chapter eh! Now let me explain a few things Gavel Don is owned by Rayo not me. How you like the little twist thing I had with Hiro? Do you like the final four (okay five counting the spider) of Stein's crew? And I appogize to Rayo if I portayed Gavel Don wrong.**

**Ryuu's weapons you might have see before if you watch or read BLEACH, it's the final release of that bald third seat soul reaper who's name I can't remember.**

**If you have any questions Just read and review!**

**Next Chapter: Dead End Race: The Sightless and The Beast!**


	24. Dead End Race: The Sightless and The Bea

**Okay here's the beginning of the new arc! I only own the OC's excluding one (Rayo). There is also a character from a completely different Shonen Jump world.**

* * *

Chapter 24:Dead End Race: The Sightless and The Beast!

Endo was floating in an empty void, just hanging there, he was thinking to himself.

" Wake up you idiot…" a familiar voice said.

" Man he is an idiot… how long does this take?" asked an unfamiliar voice

" Hold on…"

_Whack_

"OW!"

"Open your eyes stupid!"

Endo did as the voice said and opened them. There closest to him as a small red clock like creature with a purple cape and a staff, and farther behind the clock was a man with brown shaggy hair and glasses.

The multi-clad teen scratched his head " Who are you two?"

The clock creature pointed to himself " I'm the other you…" He then pointed to the other guy "…and that's just some Dude."

"Hey I have a name!"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter."

" Wait! Wait! Wait! You're the other me?" his eyes wide from looking at the clock thing.

" Yeah I am! Wanna fight about it!"

Endo held up his hands "No..no that's okay, but why am I here? And where is here?"

" Your mind, the other you wanted to call you here for some reason or another." Said the Dude.

"And you are?"

"His poker buddy…"

" Okay….." Endo turned to his clock self

" What did you want to tell me?"

The cloak crossed it's arm's " I just wanted to warn you, because I'm sensing trouble in the near future."

"Okay and you couldn't tell me this when I'm awake why?"

" I wanted to see if you wanted to play cards." Endo sweat dropped

" No thanks… well I got to go, bye!"

------------------- ----------------------------------

Endo opened his eyes in the real world, scratched his head, turned and…

_Slam!_

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Oh, your awake … well breakfast is ready." Mumbled Elsa as she walked out of his room, shouldering her scythe.

So he got ready and mumbled to himself not to give her wake up duty anymore. Walking into the kitchen, Endo smiled at Shan and laughed to him self at what every one else is doing.

Siamon was trying to read his paper, while Penny was sitting on his shoulder reading the comic section.

Razz and Kazuya were having an eating contest, for some reason there's always a rivalry between the two.

Mac's eye was twitching as he ate his fruit, as Pan there newly acquired pet panda was gnawing on his head. Elsa was trying to get the panda off. Shan just sat there smiling at her group of misfit friends.

" Morning guys!" Endo said cheerfully. Each member nodded in acknowledgement.

" So anything interesting happen yet?" asked the colorful teen as he sat next to the ships doctor.

" Nothing out of the ordinary…..at least for use. Let's see Mac and Si are arguing again over something. Kaz was yelling at Razz about something, Penny and Elsa keep trying to dress up Pan. All in all were getting along just fine."

Endo raised an eyebrow, the crew was getting along better than usual.

"There's also a romance between the captain and the doctor…" mumbled Mac under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Siamon

" Nothing Fish Stick…"

" What did you call me you over sized stuffed animal!"

A vain appeared on both of their heads, Elsa just held her face in her hands mumbling "Here it goes".

" You want to challenge me in something 'Steel Teeth'!"

" Yes! Now lets take this on to the deck Kuma Boy!" yelled Siamon as they both stood up, Penny fell off of Siamon's shoulder, and Mac pulled Pan of his head. The tallest two members of the crew stomped out onto deck with the rest following.

"Guy's don't fight please!" begged Shan and Endo supported her in that. Elsa walked up behind the crew, and patted them both on the shoulder.

"No use guys, there both some how part of the animal kingdom. It's sort of dominance thing. Also it's rivalry, just let them get it out of their systems. Better now then have them get violent and try to kill each other in the future."

Kaz and Razz were talking to them selves while the other three talk about how to stop the fight.

" Hey Razz 90 beli on Si." Mumbled Kaz

"100 'eli on my 'uddy Mac."

"Deal!"

Penny while they were arguing was looking out on the horizon with the mini panda resting on her shoulder.

"Ummm….guys, Marine ships on the horizon and they're heading this way!"

Everyone turned there heads to where the blonde girl was pointing, and believe it or not there were three marine ships. Mac smirked and glanced at Siamon, he then turned to Elsa.

" Hey Elsa were going to need a metal bat and some cannon balls. Could you get them for us?" Elsa just turned her head like she didn't hear him, the bear teen sighed.

"Please"

She turned her head to him and smiled innocently " Okay Mel"

"Whipped" mumbled Siamon

"You say something fish stick?"

"Nope.."

After a few minutes of waiting Elsa came back with two giant metal bats and a crate full of cannon balls. Her strength still surprises some people, with her size and appearance she doesn't look that strong.

The merman lifted up his bat and swung it a few times " So what's the game Conner?"

Mac smirked and pointed at the ships in the distance " Okay Fish Stick, we each get one boat. When that ones down, move to the final one. First one two destroy that third ship is the win. Got it?"

" Yeah let's get ready!" But before they could start Penny and Kazuya jumped in front of them.

" Okay!" Yelled Penny

" Here are the rules!" Yelled Kaz

" No biting!" said Penny as she bit Kaz, " OW!"

" No kicking!" she then kick him "Oww!"

"And most of all no hitting each other with the bats!" she then grabbed Mac's bat then hit Kaz in the back.

" Why you little…" He made a grab for her but she stuck out her tongue and floated away.

" Come back here you twerp!" Endo and Shan sweat dropped at this, and Razz was laughing his head off. Mac, Elsa and Siamon were to consecrated on the game that they really didn't care.

----------------------------------------------------------

The Tree of Life pulled into an underground docking area in the island where they held the Dead End Race. Some of the pirates left there in the docks looked at the ship strangely, there was a noise coming from it.

What was that noise…well it's just the combined laughter of Endo, Kaz , Penny, and Elsa.

"I…..can't believe……..you two……tied…..at that!" rasped Endo between laughs

It turns out that the two giants of the crew finished their composition, at the exact same time and now the two are sitting at the table with there heads hung. At that moment Razz came down from steering the boat.

"Eh guy's 'here here" said Razz as he stood in the doorway. The laughter stopped, and Endo smiled.

" Okay guys, let's go!" he then turned to Kaz and Penny.

" Kazuya, Penny.." Endo heard a growl "…and Pan I'm going to need you three to watch the ship, Captain's orders." The three nodded, but Penny had a sad look on here face.

--------------------------------------------------------------- (don't really fell like writing how they got in there.)

Endo, Shan, Razz, Siamon, Mac, and Elsa were standing in awe at the sheer impact of the place. Endo clapped his hands.

"Well I am going to look around! Who's with me?" Siamon shook his head.

"Not me I been looking for a drink since our lovely couple drank all of it, when they were 'partying'" Mac and Elsa both blushed cherry red.

" I'll go sign use up!" smiled Shan as she walked away. Razz looked at Endo.

"I'll 'atch over 'er" answered Razz two the silent plea.

" Thanks Razz"

-----------------(Endo, Mac, Elsa!)------------------------------

Endo, Mac, and Elsa somehow found there way to a restaurant/bar. The three of them sat at the bar and were eating the food before Endo's stomach made a weird sound.

"Oh…. Guy's have to go to the bathroom be back in a second" said Endo as he ran off. Mac smiled at his captains antic's, but Mac's smile didn't last that long when a weasel like man popped up on the other side of Elsa.

" Hey baby how about you and I go back to my room for a little fun" asked the weasel man.

" Get lost creep" was Elsa reply, but the weasel man wouldn't take it he grabbed her arm and tried to drag her way from the counter. Elsa shook her arm free and was about to punch the guy, when Mac placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa go get use some drinks, the captain should be back any moment," Elsa glanced at Mac and saw his face, she nodded. She walked away, when she was out of see distance the weasel man had an extremely nervous look on his face, he was now facing the seven 'five pure muscle form of Mac.

The giant teen grabbed the man by his throat, brought him close to his face and smirked. Pulling back the arm that held the guy, Mac threw sending the man flying…….. and crashing into the table of another man.

He was young in appearance, with messy lack hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a black suit with matching pants and shoes. On his suit was a strange cross design, and red leather like whip.

The man turns around and looked at Mac, then walked over to him, adjusting his glasses.

" Did you throw him into my table? I _was _trying to have a nice relaxing dinner."

" Sorry, man," answered Mac " He was kind of pissing me off."

The man walked over to the big teen and backhand slapped him into a near table. Mac rubbed his head and growled to him self, stood up and looked at the man.

" You just made the biggest mistake of your life, bastard…" he mumbled as he shifted into his hybrid form. The man in front of him whistled.

"That's a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, and if I'm right that particular one would be the _Kuma Kuma no Mi; Model: Grizzly_, correct?"

Mac blink confused for a second " How the hell do you know about my Devil Fruit?"

" Because my fine furry friend.." said the man as he two also shifted into a lion like creature ".. I happen to be both an informant and a Zoan user as well!"

The man crack his claw like hands " So… What do they call you? Other than teddy bear, of course ."

Mac roared and slammed his claws into the man, but before they hit me mumbled something and when Mac's hands hit him. The man didn't budge but Mac's hands started hurting bad so he shook them..

The lion man shifted back into is human form, jumped and kicked him in the face. Mac went fly back into a wall making a crater. Right before Mac lost total consciousness he heard the man say something.

"I'm Rayo Verrani, also known as the Beast, and the next time you bother me while I'm trying to relax I will not go easy on you!"

------------( Shan and Razz )--------------------------

" 'Id you see 'ow big that guy was?" asked Razz as him and Shan walked away from the registration booth.

" That didn't bug me Razz, but that woman hanging off of him is a pure gold-digger," said Shan as she looked at the Eternal Pose with the name Partia Island on it.

" So this is the destination huh," mumbled Shan as she placed the pose into her pocket. She turned to Razz but noticed he stopped a few feet back.

" Hey Razz what's wrong?"

" Zis is," he mumbled to her as he tapped a wall with bounty posters on it. Shan's Eye's widened as she looked at them, they poster's were them!

Here are the Posters of the Living Tree Pirates:

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE Name: Endo Ordam 

**Alias: 'Death Tree' Endo**

**Position: Captain**

**Bounty: 170,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Siamon Tragto**

**Alias: 'Iron Teeth' Siamon**

**Position: First-Mate **

**Bounty: 150,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Razzbuten Jans**

**Alias: 'Sound Assassin' Razz**

**Position: Musician **

**Bounty: 143,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Kazuya**

**Alias: The Crimson Crow**

**Position: Look-out/Sharp Shooter **

**Bounty: 142,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Melcom Athto Conner**

**Alias: Kuma M.A.C**

**Position: Shipwright **

**Bounty: 130,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Elsa Nativa**

**Alias: Elsa the Grim**

**Position: Navigator **

**Bounty: 125,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Shan Tifihe**

**Alias: Doctra Shan**

**Position: Doctor**

**Bounty: 80,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Penny Kia D. Mabui**

**Position: Cook**

**Bounty: 55,000,000**

"Razz, how does the Marines find out so much about pirates with out them knowing?"

Razz shrugged " De probably have a 'ude looking into a 'rystal ball or something,"

The doctor was about to say something when a voice, spoke up from behind them.

"Excuse me, do you two happen to have a boat?"

Shan and Razz turned around to see a man around Razz's age. He was tall around six two, with short black hair and sightless eyes. His ears and nose were covered in black piercing.

He wore a white jacket zipped all the way to his neck, with black leather pants, skull belt, and gray dress shoes. He held a staff in his hand, and a pack was slung across his back.

Shan looked at the man " And what if we do?"

"Well someone stole mine and I need a ride, so can I join you guys for a little bit?" asked the man.

Razz scanned the man up and down " I don't know we 'ave to ask the 'aptain, so follow us." Razz motioned for Shan and the guy to follow him.

"So what's your name?" asked Shan as she walked along side of the unnamed man.

" Name's Meku and the Navy knows me as the Sightless." Answered the now named man Meku.

Shan frowned a bit " That's mean of them to label you like that."

" They do the same thing with all the other criminals I don't expect them to treat me differently."

Shan smiled at him " As long as your okay with it!" Then she ran up ahead to talk to Razz.

Meku just trailed behind them thinking _These people have good hearts and souls. Maybe I don't have to kill them._ He stayed close them from the sound of there foot step's.

**

* * *

**

**There we go! The first chapter to the Dead End Race Arc! Hope you liked it; the fight between Rayo and Mac was from Rayo's story except from Mac's point of view so you know why he tossed that man into the table. If it were my choice I would have made the fight longer but oh well.**

**What to expected in the next chapter…well Endo VS Rayo, Endo meets Meku, Start of the race, and another look into the Dark Death Pirates.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and keep them coming!**

**Remember Read and Review ******

**Sorry no Chapter preview exactly.**


	25. Dead End Race All Start!

**Hey everybody how's it going, just to let you know if you read kilnorc's story then no I will not do the fight with his crew and the Hanshi. For One reason I can't find the right spot to put it in, but they will make an appearance later on.**

**Now on to the STORY!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Dead End Race- All Start! 

" So…let me…get this…straight… You…as in the big bear guy…lost to a giant CAT!" Said Endo between laughs, as Mac and Elsa glared at him.

They've been standing in the same spot now ever since some fox girl woke up Mac. Elsa then asked him what happened and he explained, which triggered Endo's laughter.

" Shut it captain, now you have to do your job." Said the bear teen

" What!?"

Elsa tapped him a few times on his head " Your-The-Captain-Silly! You have to defend your crews honor… didn't you know that?"

"No but I will!" turning around, sticking one foot in front of him, and thrusting his fist in the air Endo yelled…

" Okay let's find this Captain Kitty!" Mac and Elsa sweat dropped

"Endo its Rayo Verrani.." (AN: I know Rayo will get his revenge for that comment. Hehehe)

-------------------------------(few minutes earlier)--------------------------------

Are merman buddy Siamon was still looking for a bar when he saw a giant group of men surrounding a woman and male friend. The friend said a few things and was about to fight them off, when a penguin with amazing strength fought them all,

After all the men where down Siamon got a better look at the woman, and he smiled.

" Niri Zolaro… my, what are the odds?" said Siamon as he walked over. The dark hair woman spun around, wide eyed.

" Captain Siamon!?" yelled Niri

The merman chuckled and walked over to the startled former marine, he patted her on the head.

" I heard that you escaped prison, but I never thought I'll run into you here…… small world, eh?"

The young girl trembled under his touch "Uh…w-w-well…you see…I…I uh…,"

" Don't worry," Siamon stopped patting and shook her a tiny bit " Don't worry, Zolaro, I'm not here to arrest you… in fact, I'm not here as a Marine. I'm an outlaw just like you."

" WHAT!?" She yelled. Her friend a red haired man, with a beer mug in his hand rubbed his ear.

Siamon sighed " It's a long story……."

----------------------------------------------------------

" So Mel which one his he?" asked Elsa as she scanned the crowed

" How should I know there's to many people here!?" growled Mac as he rubbed his bruised jaw.

Endo scratched his chin for a second " I got an idea…."

Mac and Elsa glanced at him with raised eyebrows and groaned to them selves. Endo sucked in a giant breath.

"HEY! RAYO THE BEAST!"

A man with sunglasses turned around and looked at them, then tapped his friend on the shoulder and walked towards them. Endo, Mac, and Elsa meet him half way.

Rayo addressed Endo, and Elsa " Can I help you two?"

Endo glared at him " Are you the one who knocked Mac out?"

Rayo nodded, "Yes, but he had it coming to him as he stopped me from having a peaceful dinner."

Something inside Elsa snapped and she stomped up to the man and slapped him, she then pulled he hand away in pain.

"Please don't do that, I hate to hurt people unless they annoy me." Said Rayo

Mac growled and stepped in front of Elsa " Alright, that's it! Now your dead for hurting Elsa!"

Rayo blinked as he asked, "Elsa? As in Elsa the Grim from the Living Tree Pirates?"

Endo looked at him confused, "How do you know Elsa?"

Rayo looked at the wooden teen before he laughed; "Now I know who you three are! You guys are those new pirates I've heard so much about!" he looked at the Endo, "You must be their Captain, Endo Ordam, also known as 'Death Tree' Endo."

Endo's jaw fell as he asked, "How did you know _that_!?"

Rayo grinned, "My job is information and transportation, Endo-san. If there is anything someone must know or has to put somewhere, then they go looking for me."

Endo's face didn't change for a few seconds, until he gave a big smile and nearly yelled, "THAT'S INCREDIBLE!!!"

Both Mac and Elsa face faulted at the comment and glared at their Captain, "Endo! You're supposed to be fighting that guy for what he did to Mel/me!"

Endo's hand went to the back of his head, rubbing it as he answered, "Oh…yeah."

The transporter laughed " Looks like you make as much of a lousy Captain as Axe does."

Endo frowned "Hey, I not lousy!"

Mac and Elsa nodded there heads and sighed " Yeah he his."

Endo looked at his friends " I'll deal with you two later," he turned to the other man " Okay since you busted my friends, I'll bust you for harming them!"

Rayo looked at him " I suppose I had this coming…………"

--------------( Don't feel like repeating the fight, If you want to know read ch11-10 of Rayo's LoTA)--------------

Elsa and Mac looked at the wood piece's as they moved back together.

" So Elsa, what you want to do as we wait for are Captain to pull himself together?"

Elsa looked at him " Cheesy joke Mel, and I don't know…"

"HEY!? You two!" yelled a voice from behind them

The two turned to see a finally dressed man with a cart dragging behind him. Mac and Elsa just looked.

"Yeah?" the couple asked at the same time.

" I'm Marco the Traveling sales man when you need something I'm there!" said the man as he did a pose.

" So?"

" You want to buy anything?"

Elsa nodded and scanned threw the items, and one caught her eye, she licked it up and showed the man.

" How much for this?" Mac then got a look at what she picked out,

" Elsa that's…..!"

" I know Mel, now how much?" She said to the man again, Marco twitched under he stare.

" One million beli, miss." Elsa dug in her pocket and threw a bag of money at him

" Here, Mel Endo's got his head back on,"

He turned around and there was their Captain but then are lovely couple sweat dropped.

" Endo your ears missing.." mumbled Mac

" WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

" YOUR EAR IS MISSING ! IDIOT!" Yelled Elsa as she stuffed what she bought into one of Mac's many pockets.

" OH! THANK'S!" yelled Endo as he looked at the floor and fond his miss piece, and placed it back onto his head.

Dusting him self off Endo looked at his to friends " Okay guy's let's get back to the ship."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After meeting Siamon halfway the four of them walked to the ship, Siamon tell in them about his old friend he caught up with and the compotation.

" So Fish Stick who's the favorite?"

" Just some ex-marine like me Kuma boy," replied Siamon

" Is he a threat?" asked Endo as he decided to put a foot on both of their shoulders and stand there.

" Not to use, most of us have Sea Stone weapons. We can handle him if he has a devil fruit. Also most of are bounties are higher than his any ways."

Mac nodded along as he talked to Siamon and Endo, but he soon felt a slim hand enter one of his coat pockets. He didn't say anything, he knew who it was.

After a few moments Elsa made a gagging sound, making the wooden teen and merman turned around with eyebrow's raised.

" Elsa you okay?"

" Yeah squirt, all those night rounds with Kuma boy here finally worn you out?"

" No it's okay guy's I'm fine let's go." Answered Elsa as she walked slowly behind them. The captain and first mate nodded and walked ahead. Mac stayed behind and walked beside Elsa.

" I thought you were going to think before you use it?" he asked in a serous voice.

" I did think. But I have a question……… How did you fell when it happened to you?"

" I was knock out and forced feed so I don't know…. But come out on deck and I'll help you train."

Elsa smiled and grabbed Mac's hand, leaning her head on his arm, " It seems were more alike now than ever."

"Yeah"

------------------------------------------------------------------

" HEY EVERY BODY!" Yelled Endo as he jumped onto the boat with a giant smile, which turned confusion because of the man he didn't know standing there talking to Shan.

" HEY WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SHIP!?"

_SMACK!_

" It's my ship, your just the captain…" mumbled Mac as he climbed on board, with Elsa on his back and Siamon taking the rear.

" Well I just want to know who that guy is.." said Endo with fake tears running down his face.

"Oh sorry Endo-kun, this is Meku he need's a ride to the next island. Is it okay?"

Endo's eyebrow twitched then he waved his hand, " Yeah sheer, he can bunk with Kazuya were out of room.."

Kazuya sighed as he motioned for Meku to follow him. Meku didn't see the motion but he felt Kaz's presence walking away so he followed.

_Okay this crew has five human's, a merman, a full animal, and two half animals…what an odd group._

Endo threw a fist up in the air "Okay guy's let's start this race!"

" 'aptain the race doesn't start 'ill tomorrow." Said Razz as he headed for bed.

"Oh okay….." the teen threw his fist in the air "…….EVEY ONE REST UP FOR TOMORROW!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Late at night on the Tree of life, Mac stood on deck in his half bear form.

" You're catching on pretty quickly Elsa…" whispered Mac as he looked back and forth, searching.

" Man I didn't know you were this slow!" Laughed Elsa voice as a form jump out of the giant tree mast. And landed on the deck in front of him.

There in front of the bear teen, was a woman yes. But white fur covered her body, she had a pink nose, and two giant white ears poked out of her black hair. Yep this woman was still Elsa.

" So how do you fell?" asked the half bear Mac

" I fell great!" yelled Elsa as she spun around on her now rabbit feet, also showing Mac fluffy cotton tail.

" Yeah I know."

" Mel I think I know what fruit I ate now! I think it's called the '_**Usagi Usagi no mi: Model- Snow'**_ or the Rabbit Rabbit fruit. It increased my speed and jumping ability. It's so cool!"

Mac smiled and scooped up Elsa still in his hybrid form. And kissed her….but it's pretty weird seeing a half-rabbit kiss a half-bear.

" Now let's keep training."

**

* * *

**

**Yeah I know I promised some things this chapter but oh well I like how it turned out. Now Elsa getting a Devil's Fruit ability well that was a last minute thing, but doesn't it seem right.**

**Okay I came up with another member for Stein's crew so I'm going to kill one of two people so do you want me to kill……**

**Nama **

…**.or……**

**Rikishi **

**Vote now! Tick tick tick…..**

**No Preview and tell me if there's any thing you think I need to work on or make better.**

**READ AND REVIEW! Pleassssseeeeeee **


	26. Beginning of the End

**Hey everyone it's me The Dude Of Doom! Now I know I had a poll last chapter and all but forget that I know what I'm going to do. Don't worry you might like it! (Even thou Nama won the poll). Now the guy I had planned for Stein's crew was changed I had another idea, after playing a video game. So the one I mentioned last chapter is going to be a bad guy in the future. Now lets get this started!**

**I Don't own One Piece!!!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Dead End Race- Beginning of the End

Stein Madro walked along a dirt road followed by Ashton, Kie, Gavel, Nama, and Rikishi. Stein grinned wickedly to him self, he was finally getting his first mate.

Ashton was his gunner, Kie was is the entertainer, Sarin is his navigator, Kumo the spider is the crews pet, Bomu with his technical mind makes a great shipwright.

Gavel as the strong arm, Ryuu as his cook (AN: I know odd isn't it.) and his old friend Tofca as his new crew's doctor.

Madro smirked as he approached a old wooden cabin at the end of the dirt road. Stein smiled and held up his hands to his followers to stop.

" Stay here I'll go first,"

Nama snickered to him self as he motioned for his giant friend to follow him. Nama smirked a Stein and gave him a yawn.

" You told use about this guy, he doesn't seem much of a threat….. Rikishi come on!" Yelled Nama as he walked to the door.

Kie walked forward trying to stop them but Gavel placed his gentle hand on the Ring Masters shoulder, Gavel's eyes have been closed this whole time. Gavel whispered to Kie not worrying about his abilities, Kie was strong enough.

" The Captain told us to stay, don't make the same mistake they did."

Kie nodded his head, and then started to laugh hysterically, racking a hand threw the red side of his hair. Seems the Ring Master was in control at the moment.

Anyway Nama opened the door slowly followed by the giant form of Rikishi. But that was all they got to do, because there was a gun shoot, Nama's head snapped back blood flying threw the hole made in his head.

The giants eye's widened and went to catch his friends body when an even louder shot was heard and a massive hole was blown threw Rikishi's chest. You could see his ribs and spine dangling from the holes.

" They were useless anyway," mumbled Stein as he made his way toward the cabin, he then motioned for the three remaining to follow closely after him. Stein slowly stuck his head past the door.

" Ned you old bastard you still kicking!?"

" Who's there?" asked a raspy voice

" It's Stein Madro, I've come to ask you something, can me and my remaining men come in?"

The raspy voice spoke again " Yes boy your always welcome here! Come, Come…" the voice stopped to cough.

The four men entered, Stein walked calmly with a giant grin on his face, Ashton and Kie steeped in carefully making shore they didn't get shot. Gavel was thinking to him self, this 'Ned' fellow he was interested in. Glancing at the body's of his now ex-crewmates.

_That name Ned sounds very familiar, maybe Black Crow mentioned it a while back……or was it a name I heard in the military._

Gavel then followed the rest. Walking slowly, trying to making shore not to get hit by what every made that hole in the giant. Don soon stood behind Ashton and Kie looking over there heads to see Stein talking to an old man.

Saying old man was an understatement this guy was ancient. Shaggy white hair hung around his face and a long white beard traveled down his stomach into his lap. The mans eye's were closed, he wear's a baggy camouflage coat with many pocket and old worn out pants.

But the most noticeable thing about the man was, he's in a wheel-chair. Strapped to the back of the chair was a giant and powerful looking sniper rifle. Strapped onto the arm's of the chair were two revolvers.

The ancient man nodded his head and Stein looked over at his three companions, and giant sadistic grin on his face.

" Boys! Meet my new first mate Edward 'Ned' Low….." Gavel Don's eyes actually open and widened when he heard the name. Ashton also recognized the name an got on his knees, head down.

Kie raised his eyebrow at the antics at his crew mates " What going on?"

" Ned Low has been know as the Worlds Greatest Sniper, back when people thought he was alive…." mumbled Ashton as he keep his head down.

Low scanned the bowed form of Ashton on the ground " Stein this the boy you told me about, the one that you took under your wing?"

" Yeah, that's Ashton…. He has potential, Boy get up and help get Ned here out of this wreck of a house."

Ashton shook his head and ran to push Low's chair out. Low opened his eyes which turned out to be yellow, and smiled at the young boy.

" Boy I may be 200 years old but I'll still train you."

Ashton's eye's lit up like a child and he then smiled wickedly as he pushed the old man out. Stein followed closely behind. Kie and Gavel just stood there watching them leave.

" Do you under stand a single thing that's happened?" asked Kie as he scratched the side of his face without the mask.

" Sorta, Edward Low is probably the oldest full blooded human around. It's also said he can snipe the heart of a lizard three islands away." replied Don

Kie shrugged and walked forward spinning his cane around his finger. " Don't see the point in shooting a lizard……. a human, giant, or mer-person yes…but not a lizard,"

Gavel looked at the split personality man walking in front of him, threw a half opened eye

" Don't you get that man-"

" Yeah, yeah spare us the details. He's dangerous we get it….." Kie's showing face grew serous "…… even thou we've become stronger on this crew, if the Captain recruited this man as his first mate then he must be something."

Kie turned his head and smiled a wicked smile at Gavel "Don't you have a boss to call?"

Now Gavel's eye's widened " How-"

" When people try to hide they are always found…Ha….Hahahahaahah! Just remember this Don, when your job is done after the Captain 'test' this 'Shadow Fist' guy, what use does Black Crow have for you then Hmmm? Captain Madro already said you can't leave once you've joined… how is your boss going to get you out of that? Hmmm?"

With that said Kie walked ahead, leaving Gavel behind. Don was left thinking he must tell Black Crow about this, about Edward Low and see what he knows about Ring Master Kie as well.

Nobody, not even Black Crow himself, knew that when those seeds of doubt that where planted into the head of Gavel Don, was the exact moment Stein Madro got the crew he's always wanted. A crew of murderer's, assassins, mental patients, and the corrupt.

A crew that was or soon will be completely loyal to him. That was a shift in power for the side of darkness. Some things coming, something big, and Madro's going to be one of the many points that set it off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Endo was sitting on a branch in the giant tree which rested in the middle of the ship. The teen was smiling, swinging his feet back and forth.

It was morning and he was ready! But some interesting things happened with Mac and Elsa they have a secret and there not telling.

Why? Because Elsa stopped wearing any kind of foot wear, and Mac has some pretty interesting bruises appear on his arm, Shan can't tell how he got them except that there from powerful kicks.

But that doesn't matter Siamon and Kazuya were steering the ship threw the tunnel to get to the starting point. Meku there passenger was sitting up against a wall staring ahead.

Razz was helping Penny in the kitchen, and Mac and Elsa were still sleeping for some reason. Shan was……. Wait were was she? Endo scanned the ship from his spot in the tree looking for his violet hair doctor….now were can she be?

" Hey Endo-kun!"

" Ahhhhhh!" yelled Endo as he pin wheeled his arms trying not to fall off. Shan was sitting next to him giggling.

" Sorry that I scared you, Endo-kun," giggled Shan as she help get Endo steady himself.

" It's okay Shan it's nothing, I was just wondering were you where, glad you found me instead." smiled Endo as he rapped an arm around the doctor, in a one arm hug.

Shan blushed as she tried to get out some word's " E-Endo-k-kun I-I l-"

" Oi 'ove birds 'et down from there!" yelled Razz from the bottom

" Why!?"

" Race is about to start, 'on't want to be up there when it starts!"

"Okay be right down!" yelled Endo as he pick up Shan, the doctor giving a squeak of surprised.

The multi colored teen jumped and started running down the trunk of the tree. Launching off closer to the bottom, Endo flipped and landed on his feet, on the deck. Shan still in hand.

" Good now strap in! It's going to be bumpy!" yelled Kazuya from a doorway.

They nodded there heads. Endo's eyes widened as there ship left the tunnel to reveal a steam that goes up at an impossible angle for and normal ship to climb.

" How are we supposed to sail that!?"

" The wind," said Elsa from next to him,

" Ahhhhhhhh!"

" Quit being a baby Captain and listen to her." mumbled Mac as he walk out of the hallway.

" Okay so what wind?"

" There's a special kind of gust that comes threw here every once and a while, it's strong enough to shot ships up that stream."

Endo nodded his head and turned to his crew now gathering on deck.

" Okay guy's! Mac take the wheel! Si, Penny tighten the ropes on the sail's, Elsa Shan make shore are stuff is held down. Razz find Pan he's around here some were!"

Kaz looked at Meku, and Meku just sat there. " What about us Captain?"

Endo looked at them and smiled " Enjoy the show!"

Endo placed his hands on the boat and sunk into it. Every one else got into positions, ready to win this race.

" Five,"

" Four,"

" Three,"

" Two!"

"ONE!"

_**BOOM!**_

A giant gust of wind blasted threw the area, catching the sails, and sending the Tree of Life up and along the water.

" HOLY-" was all Kaz got out of his mouth, Meku sat calmly back pressed hard against the from the wind.

Siamon walked on to deck and stomped on it a few times " Captain get ready! Hear comes the annoying part!"

" Wait what do you mean?" asked Kaz trying to stand up

" Ever fell from the sky?"

" Yeah when I jump off build's during a fight,"

"Well this is a lot more fun!" smirked Siamon

Kaz ran to the side of the boat and looked down they were at the top of a huge drop!

"How are we going to survive this!"

" Don't worry everyone I got it!" Endo' voice echoed across the boat

" We need to stay out of the trouble of what's going to happen once we hit the bottom so hang on!"

Two giant wings sprouted out of the sides of the boat, almost to the bottom of the fall. The boat lurched at an angle, the wind picked it up, and now the Living Tree Pirates were air born.

The crew was in awe as they landed in the water right outside the island, and Endo resurfaced onto deck with a big grin. He pointed top the direction of the Eternal Pose,

" Guys lets win this!"

**

* * *

**

**Okay there's chapter 26 hope you liked it, sorry I killed off both of the guys in the poll, but hey now the crews are even.**

**Edward 'Ned' Low's name is based off a real life pirate, and the charter design is from a villain in Metal Gear Solid 3.**

**Now read and review ****J**


	27. End of the Living

**Yo! This is the second to last chapter! Oh NO but don't worry there will be a sequel!**

**I don't own One Piece!**

**By the way if you forgot what the crew looks like or their bounties they're on my profile.**

* * *

Chapter 27: End of the Living

The Living Tree's were running around on deck trying to keep every thing down from the storm that was tearing at them. It was nearly hailing in the area they were sailing.

" NATURE STOP MAKING HOLES IN MY SHIP!"

" MEL QUIT AND GRAB THAT ROP!" Yelled Elsa as she tried with all her strength to hold onto a rope, as Mac turned into his half bear form and helped.

Meku held onto the end of his staff as Kazuya hung off the end trying to fix a broken rope up top. Siamon was under the boat trying to steer the boat in the right direction.

Endo was fused with the ship, making a dome over Razz, Penny, and Shan. Razz got nailed in the head with an ice ball, Penny was to weak to handle the weather, and Shan twisted her ankle will helping with the sail's.

Meku pulled Kazuya up, Kaz smiled and shook his hand. Meku just nodded his head felling a happiness he hadn't felt sense he was a kid.

" Thanks man, you're a great help," smiled Kaz as he still shook Meku's hand.

" Glad I can be of service with my condition," Meku mumbled

Kaz shook his head " Dude, with this crew you need to relax. Be in your shell in city's and fighting. Around here you can, hang with people who are nice and understand you."

Meku smiled " Thanks"

" Guys, lets meet in the kitchen, the storms letting up!" echoed Endo's voice through out the ship.

Penny floated Razz into room followed by a limping Shan. Mac and Elsa were next, Elsa was fine but Mac was a little battered and bloody. Meku and Kaz were the last one's in.

" Endo out of ship now," mumbled Elsa like a mother to a son.

" Hold on a second!"

After a few minutes, Endo appeared coming out of the table. He smiled then clapped his hands together.

" Okay guys, I talked to Si, and he said he'll check ahead for use, so well know where we are. So let's just rest and fix this ship when the storms done!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siamon jetted threw the waters, looking for any sign of land. All he saw so far was a gruesome looking ship that looked sort of familiar with a red lobster merman messing with its bottom.

Lifting his head out of the water Siamon scanned around, there was a prison island close and in the direction where there ship was going!

He had to reach the crew quickly!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endo stretched he arms as he walked around the ship, it had a few holes but nothing Mac couldn't fix. Endo closed his eye's smiling to himself, thinking about his nakama.

At that moment Shan was walking out of the bathroom rapped in a towel after finishing her shower. The two collided and fell over each other, limb's tangled.

The two just laid there with bright red faces starring into each others eye's Then there was a flash. The captain and the doctor both turned there heads to see Penny standing there with a camera.

The cook peeked her head over the camera and gave them a big smile. " Te he! Si's back and he wants to talk to us! BYE!" Penny ran and held the picture above her head,

" ELSA! I HAVE SOMETHING YOU'LL WAAAAANNNNNTTT!!!!"

Endo and Shan looked at each other again, faces turning red as the scrambled up off the floor.

" You g-get dressed I-I'll catch Penny,"

Shan's face was still red but she nodded her head as she ran to her room. Endo turned to where Penny ran.

" Penny! Get back here!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew sat around a table waiting for Endo and Shan. Elsa was grinning widely a she looked at the photo Penny gave her, Mac looked over her shoulder with and eyebrow raised.

Meku was sitting in between Razz and Kaz tapping his finger on the table, " Five, four , three, two, one…" he pointed to the door and Endo came storming in.

"Penny give me the picture!"

" Oh this picture!" laughed Penny as she waved paper back and forth

" Yeah!"

" Okay here!" Penny flick him the picture. Endo grabbed it out of the air and looked at it, it was a picture of Penny sticking her tongue out at him.

Endo tried to get Penny again, but Shan soon walked into the room. Siamon then slammed his hands down on the table making everyone jump.

" Guy's we will not be able to finish this race,"

" WHAT WHY!? I want my money!" yelled Elsa, Mac just sighed, and leaned back in his chair, with a giant sweat drop on his head.

" Because Elsa, because of that unexplained hail, and also because weave been heading in the wrong direction tells me that the Eternal Pose is miss guiding us,"

Everyone was silent for a second, when the boat bumped something.

" Vhut vus that?" ask Razz as him and everyone else crowded onto the deck.

It seems the ship was traveling threw shrapnel of a wrecked ship, Endo turned to Siamon quickly.

" Si! Check for survivors!" Siamon nodded his head as he dived into the water.

Waiting a few minutes Siamon surfaced with a giant bag on his bag.

" No survivors, but this was there,"

Placing the bag onto the ground, Penny took a knife and cut a hole in the side letting tons of gold coins fall to the ground.

" Were rich!" squealed Elsa as she ran towards the money. But Mac rapped an arm around her waist and picked her up.

" Melcom Conner put me down!"

" Not now we have guest,"

" What!"

Mac pointed to the horizon to a ship, Endo starred at it " That does not look good,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judge slammed his hands onto the counter, with his sunglasses off giving Stein Madro an eyeless gaze.

" Damn it Madro! If you told us we could kill then Plague wouldn't be in this condition!"

Stein just sat their fingers crossed. Low was in the corner watching the scene, Oni and Kiego stood on the other sides of Judge, and Plague sat in a chair covered in bandages. Plague was covered in burns earlier and was fixed up by Oni.

Stein shrugged " Still don't see the problem,"

" Don't see the problem! If we were allowed to kill then, we could have been at full power!" yelled Oni was she yanked off he mask and threw it to the ground.

Her face was beautiful, but there was a giant scar going over her left eye and another going from her right ear across her mouth and to her chin.

Judge held his head, grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face, just as Ryuu busted into the room with a sadistic grin on his face and his right hand touching the blade of the weapon fused to his back.

"Captain the ship you described is on the horizon!" cheered the Guillotine as he jumped up and down.

Stein smiled and uncrossed his legs, standing up. Walking behind Ned's chair Stein grabbed the hands and pushed Ned along with him.

" Come on boy's and girl's lets go meet my grandson!" Stein semi yelled, walking out on deck to be greeted by the rest of the crew.

Oni placed he mask back on, and Plague glared at Stein's back. Kiego was biting one of finger nails as he glanced at Judge.

" So were going to do _that _huh?"

Judge placed his hat on his head " Yes the time has come,"

The ex priest walked threw the door,_ Madro I can see the souls of men all over the world, and you lied to me!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Living Tree's watched as the eerie ship pulled close to there's. Endo looked on board and his eye's widened.

" Oh shit!"

Stein was standing on the railing looking down at his grandson, with a wicked smile on his face.

" Hello my grandson, your final minute's are now!"

Mac and Elsa transformed into the hybrid forms, Elsa jumped onto her loves shoulder. Siamon eyed Elsa,

" Elsa when did you-"

"Not now Si!"

Stein glanced at his crew " Ashton, Bomu, Tofca you guys sit this out I'll need you three later,"

Oni and Judge glanced at the crew that Stein's grandson put together, and Oni's eye's landed on two of them. Oni pointed her finger at Razz and Kazuya,

" Didn't we kill you two?" asked Oni

Razz's eyes widen slightly and Kaz glared pulling out his two swords

" You two work for Madro!"

" Yeah and it looks like well have to take care of you again," mumbled Oni as she teleported to in front of Kazuya shoving her sword threw his stomach.

Kaz spit up blood as Oni grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into the ocean

"Kazuya!"

" One down," mumbled Stein as he calmly walked aboard.

Razz pulled back the neck of his guitar to shoot, but before he could six gun shots were heard. Ned Low blew the smoke from his revolver from his chair.

Razz fell, bullets in his shoulders and chest, Judge picked up the matriarchies body and threw him in to the sea.

" Two…"

Mac and Elsa both yelled as they watch there long time friend fall into the ocean. They turned toward the ship and let out a roar, Pan let out a tiny yelp with them.

They jumped with a roar their animal instincts taking over. A giant shadow appears above them as Mac felt two giant fists smash into his back, he spit blood head smacking against the railing before falling into the water.

Gavel turned in mid air, grabbed Elsa by the neck and tossing her into the water. Pan the panda dived in after them.

" Four…"

Endo, Siamon, Shan, and Penny all had tears in their eyes as the watched their friends fall. The four charged altogether trying to end this. Meku join in also before he was close lined by Judge.

Meku was to clouded by emotions so he didn't sense the Judge when he appeared. When he fell Meku smacked his head hard against the deck, disorienting him.

Judge pick the other blind man up by the neck and whispered something in his ear before he to tossed a person into the sea.

" Five.." said Madro as he stood face to face with his grandson

Penny brought out her knifes and was about to go crazy before she was blinded by a flash of light. Then something pulled her up by the hair.

" Hello little twerp remember us!" hissed the voice in her ear, Penny froze up.

" I see you remember, yes it is us the men that locked you in a cage! Kie the Ring Master!" Kie laughed to him self as he strangled Penny, making her pass out before tossing her to the dark deaths below.

" Six…"

Ryuu ducked and dodged as Siamon swung his sword, Ryuu was laughing to him self thinking this was the most fun he's had in a while.

The white hair twenty year old sighed to him self, captain order to end this quickly.

Siamon felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he looked down to see one of the blades from Ryuu's weapon lodged into his stomach.

Siamon growled and bit into Ryuu's shoulder, Ryuu screamed and smack the merman away with the weapon on his back.

" Basterd! You bit me!"

Siamon smirked blood running down his face and out of his wounds and mouth. The ex marine merman stumbled then jumped into the ocean where the rest of his friends lie.

Endo and Shan stood back to back as Stein watched from afar, Sarin and her spider Kumo wanted them.

Kumo spit a string of web tying Endo up, the multi colored teen in his ' Demon Tree' form growled as he laid there trying to escape and save Shan.

Sarin glanced at Shan as she watched the doctor charge her swinging her feet with the blades on them.

" I don't even need to use my Devil Fruit ability's on you." Said Sarin ducking under another kick, the Black Widow gave Shan an upper cut to the face nearly breaking her jaw.

" Shan!"

Shan was losing ground, Sarin punched Shan right in the nose. Then ducking low Sarin delivered a powerful kick to Shan's knee shattering it.

"Awww!" gasped Shan as she fell to the ground. Sarin kicked her in the side then rolled her to the railing. Shan gave one last look at Endo.

"Endo-kun…. I love you!" Sarin delivered a blow to the head and then tossed the Living Tree doctor into the ocean.

"SHANNNNNN!!!!!"

Stein stood there and laughed as he walked over to Endo.

" Well boy it seems you lost,"

Endo growled and sprang up out of the web charging Stein. The Dark Death pirate captain smirked as he leaned backward, dodging the attack.

" Boy you're to weak to fight me…..use your anger, that is the only way a person can become stronger by hate!"

Stein then caught one of Endo's spiked arms with one hand, and twisted his grandson's arm behind his back. Pressing his boot on his elbow Stein pressed, breaking the arm.

Madro did the same with the other, then smirked " Your just to weak boy….but I'll give you the proper burial any pirate deserves, burial by sea!"

Stein the tossed his relative into the ocean, and turned to his crew.

" Burn the ship and take all the gold you can, now go!"

His crew ran into the rooms grabbing anything they can find, Stein just watched them and laughed.

_CLICK!_

Stein sighed and closed his eye's " What are you doing Judge?" ask Madro as he turned around to look down the crossbow pointed at his head.

Judge stood there with the other members of Hanshi behind him.

" I'm going to kill you…"

" No your not you owe me your lives, you're still mine!"

" Your right…..I can't kill you yet." Mumbled Judge as he placed his crossbow back onto his back.

" But not killing you now means we just saved your life so, we are even!" Judge turned his at Oni and smirked. Oni smiled and threw down her mask crushing it under foot.

" Oni get us out of here!" Oni smiled grabbing Kiego and Plague, Judge placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Hanshi before you go, spread the work of what happen here!"

Each member of the Hanshi faces became sad, but Judge nodded his head.

So the news was told to the navy, who posted it in there paper. Family and friends burst into tears. People that met them grew sad. The darkness was starting to take over as the news spread, people that didn't even know them as they looked at the picture of the first victims of the returned Dark Death Pirates.

The Living Tree Pirates are DEAD!

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry at how this chapter ended but this moment was planned since the beginning of the fic. It's probably one of the biggest turning points there are**. **Any way one chapter left of this fic left.**

**Next Chapter- Epilogue: New Life**


	28. Epilogue: New Life

**They guys who review wanted me to get this out and since I'm leaving for the week end I decided that what the hell might as well finish the story. Warning this chapter may be short.**

**I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Epilogue: New Life

On the sandy under belly of the biggest gambling city in the Grand Line, Bakuto City, waters splashed over the sand.

If anyone was in that spot at the time they would have freaked, creature were rising from there depths.

The first thing to reach the beach was a merman. But slung onto his back was a giant human, and on his shoulder was a black haired woman coughing historically.

In the merman's arm's was a blonde teen male with two broken arms and a violet hair girl, who seems to be knocked out. Attached to his side was a giant blade and a scythe.

The merman had some horrible gashes across his body, and was covered in blood.

The next thing to raise from the water's was a tall young man with spiked black hair and a white jacket, the man seemed to be blind.

He carried a young blonde girl in one arm, and in the other a staff, a bow, and a guitar. Also for some reason there was a panda cuddled up with the blonde girl.

The blind man didn't seem to hurt except for some bruising around the neck, and a bloody spot on the back of his head.

The third and final thing to raise from the water are two men arms slung over each others shoulders for support. One was dressed in mostly red with blonde hair and the other was dressed in mostly black with a badly ruined jacket, an orange flower on it's back

The man in black was suffering from numerous bullet wounds and looked on the verge of death, while the one in red was bleeding heavily from a wound threw his stomach.

The merman sat the blonde teen, black haired girl, and the giant human onto the ground and sighed. Putting a foot onto the two males stomachs he pushed and the two threw up water. The two started to cough wildly.

" Your out of the water, you can move now," mumbled the merman as he watch the other three that walked out of the water collapse onto the ground.

" Meku, Kaz, Razz how are you guys holding up?" asked Siamon as he watched Penny and Pan wake up, along with Endo trying to stand up with his broken arms. Mac was slightly awake due to smacking his head falling into the ocean. Elsa was standing up.

" Fine…" mumbled Meku as he thought about what Judge said to him

_/Flashback/_

' _Stay with these friends of yours, and we will meet again my son." whispered Judge in his ear._

_/End Flashback/_

Kazuya groaned " Yeah I'm fine…Oh yeah! I have a hole in me!"

" Shut it vill you, I vas 'ucky enough to be alive, 'hose bullets almost killed me. Good 'hing I moved slightly or one vould have hit my 'eart!"

" Crew quit!" said Endo as he stood up, legs wobbling slightly, arm's dangling at his side's. Every one quitted and listened to what he had to say.

" From this point on the Living Tree Pirates are dead!"

" What!?" exclaimed most of the crew excluding Siamon and Meku.

" Listen…… most likely we have already been listed as dead, so that means the Living Tree's are no more, are ship is destroyed and we don't know where we are… So you guy's still with me?"

" I'm in kid,"- Siamon

" We're in!" said Elsa holding Mac's hand

" If 'hey aren't leaving then I'm staying also,"- Razz

" Yeah,"- Kazuya

" Yep!"- Penny and Pan saluted him

" Yeah shore…." mumbled Meku with a wave of his hand

They all looked at Shan as she limped over to her captain and laid a hand on his chest.

" I'm staying as well.." mumbled Shan as she leaned in and gave Endo a kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they broke gasping for air. Kaz tried to wolf whistle but then grabbed his side.

Mac handed some money over to Elsa from his pocket " You couldn't have waited two more day's" he mumbled under his breath.

Endo's face cracked into a big grin as he rapped an arm around Shan. " Good everybody's staying!" his face grew more serious.

"We're no longer Pirates, were mercenaries!"

Kazuya looked at him " I was part of a mercenary group once apon a time, you need a name that catches the eyes,"

Endo smirked and pulled Shan closer to him " From here on out we are to be know as **Death Root**!

Kaz raised and eyebrow " That may just work,"

Endo smiled at the praise, then scanned over the group and sighed " But first we need fixed up, new clothes, and a new ship…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

James stood on the edge of his boat watching the sea, his dreadlocks moving from the wind. After hearing about the death of the Living Tree's, James and Hiro have been driving there crew to find Cross and Madro.

Hiro walked up behind 'Mass Claw' lowered his mask and spoke in a serious voice.

" James….'Muli-Man's' ship is close are we going to drop of that invite?"

" Yes let's go" James mumbled as he walked by Hiro, Mass Claw then stopped and looked back at Hiro and smirked.

" Hiro, for Multi- man let's have your 'YOUTH' act cracked up to a level ten, Please."

Hiro smirked, then pulled the mask over his face and saluted " HAI! MY OH SO GREAT CAPTAIN!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremiah Cross sat in his chair looking threw some old books when he saw a page that interested him. Reading it over a few times Cross smirked to himself.

" The _**Kindachi Goten Sankaku **_the three main points in helping crown the new Pirate king," Cross scanned the name under each picture

" The Kumori (Shadow)"

"..the Ono (The Axe)"

"…and the Ki (the Tree)"

" The three point's when they come together something big will happen.."

Cross just sat there and laughed to him self, stood up and threw on his coat.

" Got to find these points, so I can have a say in who becomes the King!"

**

* * *

**

**Bum Bum Bum!!!!! That is the END of this story but no worry's there will be a squeal come out, I'll tell you guy's when it comes out.**

**That thing at the end was just a little can happen or can't happen thing it only depends on what Kilnorc and Rayo think.**

**THANK YOU ALL AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME! (**excluding me reviewing your story's ;)


	29. Author's Note

Hey everyone! The sequel is OUT WOHO! It's called……… One Piece: Death Root 

**Hope you like it, to get to it go to my profile or find it on the list think. But it should be close to this anyway.**


End file.
